A Cerejeira e o Lobo
by Vanessa Li
Summary: A vida em Paris parecia a mais perfeita possível para Syaoran Li, porém ainda faltava-lhe algo extremamente importante. A chegada de sua querida Sakura parecia o início da realização de seus sonhos ou... o seu pior pesadelo.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, infelizmente Sakura Card Captor e Tsubasa não são meus...é uma pena.

Aqui um resumo básico dos sinais de diálogo.

" " dialógo

' ' pensamento.

passagem de tempo curta.

passagem de tempo longa

Curtam a história!

Uma tarde chuvosa começava em Tomoeda, cidade pequena localizada no litoral de Tóquio. Uma paisagem aconchegante e extremamente atraente aos olhos dos turistas. Possuía um ar mágico e era o refúgio das mais variadas pessoas.

A chuva caia torrencialmente aquela tarde e não muito longe da costa uma bela mansão branca era palco de uma discussão fervorosa.

"Vai parar de chover!" O menino repetia intensamente a mesma frase.

"Não vai!" A menina batia o pé irritada.

Pararam ao ver uma bela jovem irromper pela sala curiosa.

"Mas que confusão é essa?" Ela exclamou fazendo os dois assustarem-se.

"Desculpa tia Ieran, mas Syaoran disse que o Wei vai vir hoje, eu disse que não!" a pequena meninha de madeixas curtas e castanhas, olhou brava para a mulher de longos cabelos pretos. Ela olhou com ternura para os dois

"Sabem que não devem brigar, e além do mais está chovendo para treinar hoje Syaoran, Wei tinha um compromisso. Ele já te disse!" A jovem afagou o filho emburrado.

"Mas mamãe... eu não posso ficar sem treinar... a Sakura boba disse que eu estou muito lento, não quero que ela ganhe de mim de novo!" ele encarou uma Sakura risonha, está mostrou a língua para o menino, voltou-se para a mulher segurando-lhe a saia comprida.

"Tia... conta àquela história da cerejeira e do lobo?"

"Mas eu já contei essa?" Ieran sorriu.

"Por favor?! Os dois exclamaram juntos puxando a saia da mulher

"Tá, só dessa vez..." ela sorriu trazendo os dois para a sala.

Fujitaka estava cansado, mas saber que a sua pequena flor de cerejeira estava segura o confortou. Tocou a campainha e em alguns minutos deparou-se com Ieran a recepcioná-lo

"Boa noite, Fujitaka-san!" ela curvou-se para o homem.

"Boa noite, desculpe pela demora. Chegar a Tomoeda com esse tempo, foi terrível. Sinto muito por incomodá-la tanto!" ele sorriu encabulado ao encarar os belos olhos castanhos da chinesa.

"Entre, acabei de fazer um bolo de frutas. Syaoran e Sakura estão dormindo!" ela voltou-se para trás do homem de madeixas castanhas.

"Boa noite Touya, com foi a aula? " Ieran sorriu ao ver o menino de 11 anos, cabelos escuros e brilhantes que caiam pela fronte infantil, porém fechada.

"Não devia fazer essa cara, você é um rapazinho muito bonito. Quer tomar milk sheak de chocolate?

"Posso mesmo, Sra. Li? " Os olhos do menino brilharam

"Claro!" Ieran sorriu.

"Fujitaka-san, pode deixar Sakura aqui o tempo que precisar, afinal não deve ser fácil trabalhar e cuidar de duas crianças. Eu adoro ter seus filhos por aqui. Syaoran é muito reservado. Gosto que ele interaja com outras crianças." Ela tomou um gole de chá.

"Touya tem a tia no centro da cidade, então não tem problema deixá-lo lá durante a semana, mas Sakura é muito nova. E a pré-escola é aqui perto. Nadeshico me pediu para poupá-la... não posso perdê-la como a mãe." Ele baixou o olhar triste, Ieran colocou a mão delicadamente no ombros dele

"Sei que é difícil ter perdido sua esposa tão recentemente. Eu sinto muito...mas você tem dois filhos lindos... Precisa lutar para criá-los. Sei que vai dar tudo certo!" Ieran sorriu terna, encarou o homem que deu um sorriso triste.

" Obrigado Ieran-kun!"

** "A Cerejeira e o Lobo**"

Uma tarde aconchegante começava a invadir a paisagem de Paris, a chuva caia timidamente batendo na grande janela do escritório, fazendo o jovem de madeixas rebeldes chocolates desviar a atenção do note book.

"Por que lembrei dela?" ele voltou-se para a janela, sorriu ao ver a bela cerejeira começar a florir.

Faz "quatro anos..." ele murmurou corado. Respirou fundo e continuou a encarar o computador

Syaoran era um jovem escritor de sucesso, conseguira um bom trabalho com um dos editores mais influentes da Europa e estava feliz por saber que a semente que sua mãe plantara estava dando frutos. Não imaginava seguir os mesmos passos dela, mas o fez e obteve sucesso.

Reparou no silêncio incomodo na casa.

"O que será que minha mãe está aprontando?" Ele levantou-se da poltrona e dirigiu-se para a sala, surpriendeu-se com as várias malas no hall da sala.

"Hóspedes?" ele pensou procurando a mãe, voltou-se para o corredor assustando com AQUELA essência.

"SYAORAN!" foi a ultima coisa que o jovem ouviu antes de cair no chão com violência.

Assustou-se ao ver uma bela jovem de madeixas claras sorrir sobre ele abraçando-o com intensidade.

"Sa-Sakura?? " Ele a abraçou atordoado.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ele sorriu atentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

"Estou de férias e vim fazer uma visita... eu vim te ver Syaoran!" Sakura sorriu excitada encarando o jovem ainda no chão.

"Não posso crer que você saiu do Japão para vir à Paris só para me ver?" Syaoran riu com desdém.

"Ora como você é grosso, Syaoran... eu, uma bela jovem na flor da minha idade, podendo ir a qualquer lugar do mundo... vir justo para cá te fazer visita e é assim que você me recebe?!" ela exclamou irônica voltando-se para a senhora chinesa.

"Tia Ieran... acredita que mal cheguei e Syaoran já está me mandando embora!" Ela exclamou com um ar indignado, mas com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

"Syaoran... cadê seus modos?" Ieran ralhou com um brilho irônico nos olhos e um sorriso tentando escapar dos lábios.

"Faz quase quatro anos que não se vêem e é assim que a recebe?" Ieran encarou Sakura divertida, as duas começaram a rir.

"Droga... agora essas duas malucas vão ficar me zoando!" Syaoran murmurou indignado.

"Sempre soube que Syaoran veio para cá atrás de estágio, mas não sabia que ele já era escritor... esse tonto não me conta nada direito?" Sakura ralhou divertida.

"Syaoran é assim mesmo, ele não queria te preocupar com as falhas, é normal para quem cresceu junto... era tão bonitinho vê-los tão grudados, deu uma dó quando tiveram que mudar de escola. Falando nisso, e a sua prima Tomoyo? " Ieran disse interessada

"Ela está bem, trabalha como fotógrafa numa empresa de moda, já fiz trabalhos fantásticos com ela. Estava fazendo um trabalho pela Europa, não vai ser novidade encontrá-la por aqui!" Sakura baixou o olhar remoendo o passado, corando delicadamente.

"O que foi Sakura?" Ieran sorriu divertida, já sabia o motivo daquele rubor.

"É engraçado falar dela, Tomoyo sempre disse que eu e Syaoran formávamos um belo casal...".

Sakura encarou um olhar malicioso de Ieran.

"Até que não é má idéia..." Ieran sussurou e viu Sakura corar mais.

"TIA!!!' ela exclamou e viu Syaoran irromper pela sala.Não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

"Estão falando de mim...?" ele aproximou-se de Sakura erguendo-lhe o rosto.

"Está com febre Sakura?" ele sorriu vendo a face da jovem torna-se ainda mais vermelha.

"Não...!" Ela desvencilhou dele tentando voltar à coloração normal.

"Então gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio?" ele ofereceu a mão para a jovem.

"Mas é claro"! Sakura voltou-se a ele sorridente.

"Vão com cuidado!" Ieran acenou.

A ruas de Paris eram mais charmosas que qualquer filme que Sakura já tinha visto, e a companhia de Syaoran melhorava ainda mais aquele ambiente. Não reparar no sucesso que ele fazia com as mulheres era inevitável. Sakura sabia, Syaoran tornara-se um homem extremamente atraente. O rapaz devia estar com quase 1,90m.

Odiava sentir-se pequena perto dele. O pior, Syaoran parecia um armário, ombros largos e bem definidos que mesmo sob a camisa pólo verde mostravam-se extremamente moldados, os cabelos pareciam ainda mais rebeldes que da última vez.

Sakura surpriendeu-se ao lembrar de como gostava de alisar aquelas mechas tão sedosas.

Sorriu desesperada ao ver o jovem encará-la intensamente, com aqueles olhos ambarados que de tão intensos deixavam-na extremamente constrangida, era como se Syaoran pudesse descobrir seus segredos mais íntimos.

"O que foi"?

"Nada!" Ela quebrou o contato visual que estavam. Voltou-se a uma loja muito conhecida mundialmente.

"Ai ai ai ai ai nunca pensei que estaria aqui nessa cidade maravilhosa, com uma pessoa que eu gosto muito...obrigada Syaoran! " Ela sorriu encantada.

"Boba mesmo... nem chegou direito e já está me agradecendo? Você ainda não viu nada!" Ele a puxou pela mão em direção ao Arco do Triunfo.

Um pequeno 'tour' pelas lojas da "Cidade Luz" era para Sakura a realização de seus sonhos,

Syaoran estava feliz por saber que Sakura continuava a mesma garotinha de sempre, apesar das transformações da puberdade.Não deixou de reparar como ela mudara. Sakura estava alta e com formas extremamente atraentes, apesar das roupas pouco ousadas.

Podia ver numa singela transparência da blusa lilás a suavidade do colo alvo dela. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e bem mais claros do que a última vez, as mechas douradas faziam-na parecer um anjo, os lábios levemente rosados estavam mais cheios e convidativos, mas o que não mudavam eram aqueles olhos... Pareciam duas esmeraldas cintilantes.

Syaoran surpriendeu-se consigo mesmo, o que estava fazendo?

Sorriu quebrando o devaneio ao ver o ar abobado da jovem com o idioma que ele dominava com destreza. .

" Aiaiai que lindo!" Ela apertou as bochechas dele " Fala francês tão bonitinho!" Ela o encarou com um delicado sorriso, Syaoran corou delicadamente.

"Não vai me dizer que veio para cá só falando o inglês? Sabe que assim não será bem vinda, né?" Ele sorriu bagunçando o cabelo dela.

"Não faz isso... eu sei o básico... ' Bom jour?" Ela mostrou a língua para o jovem

"Ai ai... desse jeito você vai longe... vamos já está tarde! ' Ele murmurou com desdém

"Mas-mas... a Torre?" Sakura choramingou.

"Eu tô cansado, tá tarde e você precisa descansar. Depois a gente vê o resto de Paris... vamos... logo vai chover e eu ainda não comprei nada o que minha mãe pediu!"

"Estraga-prazeres... você está parecendo o Touya!" Sakura emburrou, Syaoran riu descarado.

"Se estou parecendo o Touya então vou ter que cuidar de você!" Ele aproximou-se e sussurou ao pé do ouvido dela "... Monstrenga." ele sorriu sacana.

"Seu..." Sakura inflou-se de raiva, Syaoran continuou andando e viu a jovem o encará-lo furiosa.

A chuva começou cedo aquela tarde, Ieran olhava a janela preocupada, a chuva molhava delicadamente o belo jardim cultivado com muito carinho.

"Está chegando à hora... só Deus para protegê-los agora..." Ela sussurou triste.

Syaoran cedeu o guarda-chuva para Sakura que encarava o amigo encharcado, as sacolas pareciam extremamente pesadas.

"Syaoran, deixa eu te ajudar... você está todo molhado, vai ficar doente! ' Ela disse preocupada.

"Relaxa, meu treinamento era pior que isso... o importante é que você não se molhe!" Ele comentou, mas quando se deu conta, Sakura já o enlaçava pelo braço.

"Aí vai ficar com febre e esconder de mim, igual àquela vez... se disser algo eu te bato!"

Ela exclamou e viu o jovem dar um meio sorriso

"Você não mudou nada... continua teimosa e cabeça dura como sempre!" ele alfinetou.

"Será que eu sou mesmo a cabeça dura?" ela rebateu.

"Lógico que é, aposto que ainda está com aquele otário do Kazehiro né? "Ele franziu o celho irritado.

"Não entendo por que fala assim, apesar de tudo, ele era uma cara legal."

"Era, era por quê?" Syaoran mostrou-se interessado.

"Porque terminamos a quase 2 meses, ele não era o cara certo..." Ela disse triste.

"Não vai me dizer que ele..." Syaoran parou e encarou a jovem magoada.

"É Syao... ele tentou me forçar a algo que eu não queria, não entendo porque é tão difícil achar o cara certo que me respeite e que tenha paciência...droga!" Ela o encarou e viu Syaoran a fitar enternecido.

"Não esquenta, você é a minha Sakurinha né? Não vou deixar nenhum Zé mané te fazer sofrer. É uma promessa tá?" Ele sorriu, Sakura desviou o olhar.

"Isso se a Gisele deixar..." Ela fez uma careta "Aquela nojenta não deixa você fazer nada, aquela garota me odeia... branquela oxigenada!" Sakura mostrou-se bem irritada.

"Hahahahaha!" Syaoran deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"A gente terminou faz tempo, decidimos terminar pois não estávamos mais nos entendendo. Parece que ela tinha muito ciúmes de você, e alguém tinha muito ciúme dela também né srta. Kinomoto?" ele viu Sakura corar.

"Para de falar besteiras... você já tem 21 anos, faz o que quiser da sua vida! ela exclamou desgostosa

"Sei... mas que você nunca gostou de nenhuma das minhas namoradas não é nenhuma mentira,eu sei muito bem.!" ele sorriu

Sakura desviou o olhar tentando esconder o rubor em que estava.

A tarde passou rápido e a noite mais uma vez mostrava encantadoramente o seu poder. Sakura foi instalada no belo quarto de hóspedes. Encarou a chuva pensativa. O dia tinha sido muito agitado. Aninhou-se na cama e pegou o delicado diário branco que guardava a muito tempo

"Querido diário"...

"Hoje finalmente cheguei a Paris, não foi nenhuma novidade essa cidade me encantar, porém o que mais me deixou surpresa foi saber que Syaoran está solteiro". Parece brincadeira, mas ele tornou-se um jovem extremamente atraente. Será que eu nunca reparei naqueles ombros largos e definidos? Ai, até dá para dizer que ele seria um par interessante mas...eu tenho medo...e se isso atrapalhar a nossa amizade? Syaoran é meu amigo de infância, é uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito boa comigo.

Estou confusa, preferia não saber que ele agora é um homem solteiro a meus olhos.

Tia Ieran deu umas indiretas hoje, mas... eu..."

"Toc, toc toc!" Sakura assustou-se com as batidas na porta

"Quem é?" ela disse num fio de voz.

"O lobo mau... posso entrar?" Syaoran exclamou divertido, Sakura corou.

"S-sim!"

Ela viu a porta abrir e um estonteante Syaoran irromper pela porta.

O jovem trazia um copo com leite e um edredom para a jovem que o encarava surpresa.

Porque Syaoran tinha mania de usar somente a calça do pijama? Porque não podia usar um pijama de flanela como todo rapaz certinho? Se ele soubesse como aquele abdômen definido mexia com os sentidos dela. Os ombros nus deixam a mostra os anos de árduo treinamento em artes marciais, a pele levemente bronzeada deixava Sakura mais atordoada. O que ele tinha?

"O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?"

"Não, o que você quer?" Ela respirou fundo tentando voltar do devaneio.

"Vim trazer leite quente, você ainda toma né? Você disse que estava tendo pesadelos estranhos, Está melhor? "Ele encarou a jovem sério.

"De um mês para cá parou, mas me assustavam muito... me lembro de homens que se transformavam em lobisomens, um deles queria me matar...ai Syaoran eu tinha tanto medo" Ela encolheu-se.

"Sabe que isso não existe, você é muito grandinha para ter medo de lobo mau...vai dormir que amanhã a gente vai passear mais !" ele sorriu

"Vamos a Torre Eiffel?' Ela disse excitada

"Se você for boazinha eu te levo lá"! '

"Se eu for boazinha?!! Ela ergueu a sobrancelha duvidosa "Não tenho mais 10 anos não, ai de você se não me levar lá!? " ela o encarou desafiadora.

"Hohoho... o que vai fazer?" Ele aproximou-se dela. "Me atacar?" ele deu um meio sorriso fazendo Sakura recuar atordoada.O que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Droga... Fiquei sem argumentos!" Ela murmurou manhosa.

"Hahahah, eu sabia! Boa noite, amanhã a gente conversa mais... qualquer coisa me chame ok?" Ele sorriu.

"Boa noite... e obrigada pelo leite, ainda lembra que eu gosto com mel né?"

"Não poderia esquecer isso nunca, até amanhã!" ele sorriu ternamente.

"Até!" Ela deitou enquanto ele apagava a luz.

' Ai Sakura... Porque me tenta dessa forma? Ele encarou a janela de seu quarto preocupado, a chuva caia pesadamente.

Continua

Oi gente!!

Bem, essa é minha primeira fic lançada no site, então me perdoem por algumas gafes que ocorrerem por aí!

Espero que gostem de **"A Cerejeira e o Lobo"** no qual eu estou me empenhando muito!

Agradecimento em especial a **Yoruki-chan** que tem me dado idéias maravilhosas e me mostrado alguns erros que sempre aparecem por aí né?

"A **Bruninha-chan** que me apoiou a começar essa fic (tudo por causa de uma musica) ".

Também a minha **mãe**... É com ela que eu discuto o que vai acontecer com a Sak e Syao. XD

E quero agradecer também a todos que vão ler. Espero que curtam essa leitura.

Duvidas sugestões, criticas?

Mandem-me reviews... Só assim poderei melhorar para agradar vocês!

Kissus para todos e obrigada novamente!

**Vanessa Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas a minha vida anda corrida ultimamente, prometo não atrasar mais!**

**Estou gostando de escrever essas fic e espero que possa estar agradando a todos.**

**Em breve novidades, e uma mecla de Holic e Tsubasa por aqui!**

**Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa e Holic não são meus...T.T**

**Boa leitura para todos!

* * *

**

Syaoran não conseguia dormir, e tudo por causa dela...olhou a janela, a chuva começava a parar. Era hora de tomar um rumo em sua vida!

****

**A Cerejeira**

Syaoran deparou-se com a mãe preparando um farto café da manhã...sorriu ao vê-la assustar-se com ele.

" Bom dia querido...dormiu bem? '" Ela o beijou no rosto.

Syaoran esboçou um sorriso.

" Mais ou menos..."

" Não entendo o motivo dessa insônia, você estava dormindo bem antes da..." Ieran parou de falar abruptamente escondendo um sorriso, Syaoran não ouviu o comentário.

" Não entendo como ela consegue dormir tanto...não acredito que não perdeu esse costume...se fosse eu a arrancava da cama...como pode?" Ele comentou indignado, encarando o grande corredor que dava para as escadas.

Voltou-se a mãe que sorria ternamente para o jovem.

" Por que a convidou para ficar aqui?" ele disse sério

" E que mal tem isso ?" Ieran sorriu

" Nenhum...mas eu sinto que você está tramando algo..." ele encarou a mãe desconfiado, passou a mão pelas madeixas rebeldes, encarou a escada e levantou-se:

"...Com licença...vou tirar a srta Dorminhoca da cama!" ele dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes, Ieran encarou as costas do filho séria..

* * *

Syaoran bateu uma, duas, três vezes, mas só ouviu o silêncio...não resistiu acordá-la como fazia nos tempos de menino, Entrou sorrateiro e deparou-se com o edredon que movia-se lentamente...Sakura ressonava. Sorriu.

' Essa cabeça dura não tem jeito...'

Aproximou-se dela.

"...Sakura?" ele a balançou delicadamente " Acorda...já são 9 horas!" ele murmurou inconformado

" Sakura?" foi a segunda tentativa, mas não ouve sucesso. Não resistiu a 3ºtentaiva.

Pegou o edredon e o puxou, deixando a mostra o belo corpo da jovem, Syaoran não deixou de admirá-la... podia ver o quanto Sakura estava crescida. Pernas torneadas e coxas bem desenhadas, curvas que deixariam louco até o homem mais santo.

O jovem chinês sentiu um aperto na virilidade ao pensar que ela ainda era imaculada, tentou lutar contra o desejo carnal, mas não conseguiu desviar a atenção.

Os olhos continuaram a busca pelo corpo tão almejado, estaria ele no paraiso?

Reparou no busto bem definido, os pensamentos coerentes do jovem devanesceram-se como flashs na possibilidade de poder sentir a textura da pele de pessêgo da jovem. Syaoran desviou o olhar com a boca seca, o corpo tremia. O que ele estava fazendo?

Voltou a fitá-la com um olhar de soslaio, um preguiçoso sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Meneou a cabeça ao perceber o baby doll de ursinhos rosa. Sakura não mudara nada. Ainda era a sua Sakura-chan...sua princesa encantada.

Syaoran travesso começou com as cosquinhas, primeiro nos pés, Fazendo-a acordar e começar a contorcer-se, rindo.

Ele aproveitou cada oportunidade de tocá-la mesmo sendo por pura sacanagem. Iria tirar uma casquinha, afinal não era santo. A cada toque nela Syaoran sentia um arrepio subir-lhe as costas e os pensamentos mais profundos do jovem voltavam a tona com intensidade.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados quando a jovem rolou na cama, escapando de suas mãos e se colocando de pé sobre o colchão, encarando-o de forma irritada. Riu maroto tendo alcançado o "nobre objetivo" de acordá-la da forma que ela mais odiava.

"É uma monstrenga, mesmo..." elea encarou sarcástico.

* * *

.

" SEU IDIOTAA!!!" Ieran ouviu um grito e um barulho violento no teto, na certa Sakura derrubara Syaoran com o travesseiro.

' Aiaiaiai, esses dois nunca vão crescer..' Ela meneou a cabeça divertida.

" Como ousa me acordar assim...seu idiota!! " Sakura estava de pé sobre a cama, enquanto Syaoran ria atordoado no chão do quarto.

" Tentei te acordar, mas você nem ligou...estou começando a concordar com seu irmão.." ele riu debochado, Sakura o acertou em cheio com o travesseiro.

* * *

Sakura tomava o café indignada com Syaoran, como ele pudera fazer aquilo com ela novamente?

Encarou o jovem que se preparava para sair.

" Eu vou trabalhar...volto a noite, ouviu?!

" Como se eu fosse sentir falta..." ela cruzou os braços.

" Se é assim, eu ia para a Torre Eiffel, mas você não está nem aí... não vou te levar lá...estou indo, até mais tarde!" ele curvou-se e fechou o portão. Sakura ficou estática...

"Syaoran seu grande idiota!!!" ela exclamou furiosa.

* * *

O jovem de olhos castanhos saboreava um "croissant" numa bela cafeteria em uma das ruas mais famosas de Paris... Estava com o olhar perdido, relembrando da bela Flor de Cerejeira.

Porque não conseguia entender aquele sentimento que o assolava? Sabia que desde pequeno sonhara em tê-la para si. Riu ao lembrar-se dos tempos de colegial, fora a pior época de sua vida.

' Quem diria que briguei tanto por sua causa... ' Ele pensou e algo que queria esquecer voltou lhe a mente.

* * *

Flashback

Syaoran corria feito uma bala para impedir que aquilo acontecesse, não queria dá-la dessa forma... Tivera tanto trabalho para proteger Sakura afastando-a dos idiotas que só queriam fazê-la sofrer. Esforçara se tanto... Sakura era sua... Não deixaria que ninguém a tocasse a não ser ele!

Parou violentamente ao ver a menina de 15 anos se envolvida por um jovem de cabelos acizentados...não conseguia desviar o olhar do casal...Os lábios daqueles jovens tocaram-se delicadamente, enquanto Syaoran viu seu mundo ruir...os lábios almejados agora eram de outro, não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar que aquilo era real, porém não conseguia desviar a atenção.

Sentiu o coração ser despedaçado ao ver Sakura enlaçar o jovem pelo pescoço. Sem escolha saiu correndo para bem longe... As lágrimas que escorriam pela face eram de desgosto. Perdera sua flor de cerejeira...

Fim do flashback

* * *

O semblante jovial do rapaz fechou-se violentamente. Com tanta coisa para lembrar foi lembrar-se justo daquilo?"

Mexeu o suco de frutas sabendo que aquilo ainda refletia fundo em seu ser como uma facada no peito.

Encarou o homem bem apessoado ao seu lado.

" Bom dia Li...que mal humor é esse, até parece que lembrou-se de algo muito ruim?" Um jovem de olhos extremamente azuis o abordou.

" Odeio quando faz isso, Hiragizawa!" Syaoran alfinetou

" Então uma antiga amiga sua veio passar as férias em sua casa?

" Sim..." ele disse sério

" E o que tem de mais, ela só veio te ver Li." Eriol riu ao ver o semblante de Syaoran melhorar.

" Sakura é uma boa menina, está brava comigo, porque não a levei a Eiffel.

" Desnaturado!!" Eriol sorriu irônico "Já começou a nova história? Sabe que temos um prazo né? Sei que a sua cabeça anda fervendo por causa do 'Cerisiers en fleurs', mas não pode negligenciar o seu trabalho com escritor. " Eriol ralhou.

"Eu sei... mas não vamos ficar aqui discutindo isso!" Syaoran rebateu bravo. Com tantas coisas para pensar ainda tinha que aturar esporro de Eriol?

" Trouxe guarda-chuva?" Eriol perguntou, fazendo Syaoran encará-lo irritado.

* * *

Já era tarde e Sakura olhava a janela irritada, se não estivesse chovendo torrencialmente ia sozinha conhecer a Torre. Odiou Syaoran por ser teimoso daquele jeito.

Seu devaneio foi quebrado com o mover da fechadura.

Parou diante da porta e viu seu anfitrião entrar ensopado hall a dentro.

" Aff...por sua culpa esqueci o guarda-chuva...anda me trás uma toalha, por favor!" ele exclamou tirando a camisa pólo, Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar com a atitude repentina dele.

" H-hai...!" ela saiu correndo tentando esconder o rubor do rosto. Eriol veio no encalço de Syaoran.

" Não imaginava que ela era tão linda. Parabéns Syaoran!! " Eriol sorriu fazendo Syaoran corar, o jovem ia retrucar quando Sakura voltou ao Hall com duas toalhas.

" Toma...troque-se logo senão vai ficar doente!" Sakura entregou a toalha a Syaoran

" Obrigado...está parecendo minha mãe!" ele sorriu carinhoso.

" Quando ela não estiver aqui eu tenho que cuidar de você né?" Sakura sorriu fazendo Syaoran corar mais com o brilho daqueles olhos.

A jovem voltou-se ao inglês que estava atrás do jovem chinês.

" Hiragizawa Eriol?" Sakura sorriu encantada

" Muito prazer srta...? ele curvou-se elegantemente

" Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura!" Ela sorriu curvando-se.

" Sempre achei os livros que o senhor publica maravilhosos... Gostei muito daquele..."SUTEKI DA NEE!!". Youruki é mesmo uma escritora maravilhosa!" Sakura sorriu meiga

" Ela tem muito talento...e muita criatividade '" ele sorriu.

Sakura reparou em como o senhor Hiragizawa era atraente. Tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura de Syaoran. Olhos azuis feito um mar profundo, e os cabelos lisos e escuros caiam pela fronte dele. Tinha uma serenidade no olhar que só vira nos olhos de seu pai. Sabia que ele era um homem confiável. E tinha uma energia que a fazia lembrar de certa forma com alguém muito especial a ela.

" E então como foi o seu dia?" Syaoran sorriu com desdém

" Graças a você foi extremamente ruim, eu queria ter ido a Eiffel!" Ela fuzilou Syaoran, que a encarou reprovando-a.

" Já que eu sou tão culpado por seu dia ter sido ruim...então não vai querer isso? " ele sorriu colocando um embrulho sobre a mesa, Sakura sorriu.

" Um presente?" ela pegou o pacotinho excitada.

Syaoran sorriu terno, fazendo Eriol lançar o seu mais misterioso sorriso.

" Achei a sua cara...se não gostar, eu troco tá?

" Não...eu adorei!" Ela tirou de uma caixinha branca uma corrente dourada com uma delicada flor de cerejeira de brilhantes.

" Eu prometi no nosso último e-mail né?" ele sorriu aproximando-se de Sakura e colocando o presente.

" Syaoran...não precisava mesmo! " ela sorriu encarando o jovem, alisou a mão dele terna

' Por você eu faço tudo' ele pensou, encarou Eriol que sorria divertido, soltou-se de Sakura quase que instantaneamente.

"Fico feliz que coloque mais emoção nesse daí... Ultimamente o Li anda aéreo você tem idéia do que seja srta Kinomoto?"

"Syaoran aéreo? Essa eu não sabia, mas deve ser algum flerte novo. Ele não me conta essas coisas! " Sakura sorriu meiga, enquanto via Syaoran corar violentamente.

" Acho que o flerte é BEM antigo, srta Kinomoto!" Eriol riu

Sakura fechou a cara " Contando que não seja a Giselle...!?" ela o fitou ciumenta.

" EI... EU ESTOU AQUI AINDA TÁ?" Syaoran exclamou bravo.

* * *

Depois que Eriol foi embora Syaoran e Sakura ficaram arrumando a cozinha, a jovem ainda ria da forma como o sr Hiragizawa tratava Syaoran.

" Não vem com graça não...eu devia ter te trancado no quarto. E pensar que vocês se deram bem, agora vão maquinar coisas terriveis contra mim!" Syaoran encarou a jovem indignado.

" Aiaiaiai, gomen Li-kun...sinto muito por ser tão malvada...hohoho" ela sorriu aproximando-se do jovem e abraçando-o, Syaoran sentiu o coração acelerar.

" Sabe...eu senti muito a sua falta...ficar em Tomoeda sozinha não foi nada legal!" Sakura aninhou-se nos braços fortes do 'amigo'.

Surpriendeu-se com o efeito que aquele abraço produziu nela. Sentiu um arrepio violento subir-lhe a espinha, e aquela essência... Se Syaoran soubesse como aquilo fazia Sakura perder o controle de seu ser.

Assustou-se com a voz grave dele em seu ouvido.

" Sakura..." ele ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao dele " ...Não ter você para me apoiar também não foi nada bom, eu senti a sua falta tabém..." ele sorriu sacana e bagunçou as madeixas douradas dela

" Principalmente poder fazer isso! " ele riu fazendo Sakura sorrir

" E pensar que você saiu de Tóquio com apenas 17 anos, dizendo que ia ser um grande escritor. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido! "

" Ainda não sou...preciso melhorar muito.."

" Syaoran?" Ela voltou-se a ele séria

" O que foi?"

" Promete que vai me perdoar pelo que fiz?" Sakura baixou o olhar, Syaoran a encarou surpreso

" Como?"

" Uhm...lembra que eu te prometi que seria uma grande professora de E.Física?"

" Lembro, eu sempre soube que você conseguiria." ele sorriu alisando o rosto sério da jovem

" Dessa vez...eu não consegui." ela soltou-se dele e seguiu para o quarto.

Syaoran ficou na cozinha confuso.

* * *

Ieran estava parada na porta de uma luxuosa mansão, a garoa estava fina. Voltou-se a mulher que a seguia.

" Acha mesmo que não devo contar a ele a verdade sobre o pai?" Ieran disse triste

" Ieran...sabe que ainda não é hora, como acha que ele vai aceitar isso? E além do mais, a Flor de Cerejeira já está aqui, precisamos arranjar as coisas logo. Se "ele" a achar antes que Syaoran saiba, não sei o que podera acontecer.?'" Uma mulher alta e de longos cabelos escuros soltou uma baforada de fumaça pelo ar.

" Quando vai mudar esses maus hábitos Yukko?"

" Huhuhuhu... ! Mas deixemos isso para lá, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer... Watanuki?!" Ela exclamou e um jovem de cabelos escuros entrou na sala.

" Ieran, esse é o Watanuki Kimihiro...tem domínio em artes obscuras e poderá ajudar Syaoran quando ele precisar." Yukko apontou para o jovem que curvou-se sério.

" Boa noite sra Li...espero que possa ajudar no que puder. Sei que seu filho corre sérios riscos diante dessas aberrações, vou fazer o impossível para ajudá-los!"

" Obrigada...Kimihiro san!" Ieran voltou-se para Yukko que encarava a noite preocupada.

Continua...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Um sentimento guardado a muito tempo voltou a assolar o pobre Syaoran, o pior é a Sakura estando tão perto? Cuidado com o que faz hein Syaoran Li?"**

**Gente, gostaria de agradecer as mocinhas que me deixaram reviews, fico eternamente grata pelo apoio que me deram. Dedico esse capitulo a vocês.**

**Por favor, se tiverem dúvidas, sugestões, críticas e qualquer outra coisa que queiram me avisar, mandem-me reviews.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentam!**

**Kissus e até a próxima.**

**Vanessa Li**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura corria por um bosque denso e sombrio, um frio violento congelava-lhe os ossos, sentia os pés arderem em chamas diante dos cortes pelo terreno rochoso. Ouvia altamente as patas dos animais que a seguiam ferozmente.

Entrou em desespero ao ver um grande lobo negro alcançá-la. Tropeçou e caiu. Fechou os olhos e só teve tempo de gritar...

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura acordou nos braços do amigo.

"Acorda Sakura!!" Syaoran chacoalhava a jovem que tentava desvencilhar-se dele, ela estava extremamente apavorada.

"O que foi?!! " ele encarou uma Sakura em lágrimas.

"De novo Syaoran, eles... querem... me matar!!!" Ela não conseguia conter os soluços.

"Calma, já passou." ele encarou Sakura enxugando-lhe as lágrimas " Eu estou aqui! Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça!" Syaoran abraçou a jovem que soluçava.

**"Premonições"**

Syaoran entrou no quarto da jovem com uma xícara de chá de erva doce.

Estava assustado, nunca vira Sakura daquela forma. Não entendeu o significado daquele sonho, mas sabia... algo ruim se aproximava.

"Como foi o sonho?" ele aproximou-se dela terno, Sakura encolheu-se mais.

"Syaoran... esses lobos... querem me... matar!" ela encolheu-se não conseguindo segurar mais um soluço.

Syaoran a afagou terno. "Relaxa... não vou deixar nada te acontecer!" ele a abraçou, mas não deixou de notar a marca vermelha no pescoço dela.

' Droga!! ' Ele abraçou Sakura com mais intensidade

A manhã começou atípica na residência dos Li, Sakura acordou cedo e deparou-se com um farto café da manhã ao lado da cama. Syaoran estava no fundo do quarto, sentado em uma bela poltrona branca. Absorto em seus pensamentos ele sorriu ao vê-la encará-lo surpresa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela cobriu-se quase instantaneamente, o rosto corou.

"Esperando você acordar. Precisamos conversar!" ele disse sério.

Sakura o encarou preocupada

"Há quanto tempo tem esses sonhos Sakura?" Syaoran disse pensativo.

"Começou em janeiro, quando decidi vir para Paris, antigamente era pouco nítidos e até confusos, mas agora parecem tão reais... sinto os meus pés arderem. Posso até sentir o tremor da aproximação dos animais... Syaoran, eu não estou ficando louca!" Ela murmurou melancólica.

"Eu sei, e é esse meu medo... de ser uma premonição!"

"Nunca fui sensitiva para isso, Syaoran!" ela o encarou duvidosa.

"Você nunca percebeu"... Eu já havia reparado nisso a um bom tempo.

"Para de brincadeiras!" Sakura começou a ficar assustada.

"Sakura"... Lembra daquele acidente com seu irmão? Você teve um mau pressentimento não foi?

"M-mas Touya sabia que aquela avenida era perigosa." ela começou a ficar confusa.

"Quando seu avô morreu... foi coincidência?" Syaoran a encarou seco.

Sakura já o fitava atordoada.

"Syaoran... foi só coincidência... para de falar besteira!" ela baixou o olhar, algumas lágrimas teimavam em seus olhos.

"Sabe muito bem que nesse mundo não existem coincidências... não adianta esconder Sakura. Você é igual a mim!" Syaoran murmurou fazendo Sakura encolher-se mais ainda.

"Mas eu não quero isso... eu tenho medo... não quero prever nada... Eu quero ser normal!" ela murmurou com a voz embargada.

Syaoran aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

"Não é tão ruim assim... é até bom... vai que você ganha na loteria?" ele deu um meio sorriso acariciando as madeixas sedosas.

"Tonto... essas coisas não funcionam para isso, só para me avisar de perigos!"

"Então indica que você precisa tomar cuidado com lobos!" ele sorriu sacana. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Com lobos ou com um em particular?" ela o encarou irônica.

"O que quer dizer... **'mon petit**'?" ele a encarou fazendo-se de inocente.

"Acho que tenho que tomar cuidado contigo..." ela desvencilhou dele levantando-se da cama.

"Ah é... por quê?? Eu sou tão mal assim?" Syaoran a fitou maroto.

"Você é meio excêntrico..." Sakura não terminou, pois foi alvejada por duas mãos que a agararram e trouxeram para a cama.

"Ah é assim? Não terei piedade então!" Syaoran a prendeu sob ele limpando a marca das lágrimas. Sakura o fitou assustada, mas não se conteve com as cócegas que vieram a seguir.

"SYAORAN SEU IDIOTA... HAHAHAH... ME SOLTA!!!!! " ela gritava entre as gargalhadas histéricas.

* * *

Syaoran treinava concentrado no dojô lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Sakura de manhã.

Estava preocupado, apesar de tentar fazê-la esquecer daquele pesadelo. Não deixou de notar a violência daquela experiência. A marca no pescoço de Sakura era evidente, e se não tivesse percebido antes? O que teria acontecido com ela?

Um golpe cortou o ar com violência, seguido de um pontapé e uma voadora. Syaoran parou e encarou o grande espelho.

' Sei que a vinda de Sakura para Paris não foi por acaso... Tem algo errado... Essa presença ruim que cresce a cada dia?' Ele encarou a janela. Continuou com os golpes agora com a espada, não surpriendeu-se com aquela presença.

"Boa tarde mãe!" ele falou sem encará-la.

"Está cada dia mais forte... sentiu a minha presença faz tempo não?" Ieran sorriu aproximando-se do filho e beijando-o no rosto.

"Sim... o que foi fazer na casa da Sra. Yukko? Ela não estava no Japão?" ele encarou a mulher de quimono lilás.

"Fomos colocar a fofoca em dia, a Feiticeira Dimensional está cada dia mais bonita"!

"A senhora Yukko sempre está aprontando né?" Syaoran colocou a espada no suporte enquanto encarava a mãe.

"O que foi meu filho... que aura estranha é essa?" Ieran disse preocupada.

"Sakura... ela está tendo premonições novamente." ele encarou a mãe triste, Ieran o encarou séria.

"O que foi dessa vez?"

"Lobos... Mãe isso está me preocupando seriamente. Sakura nunca errou em suas premonições, e..." ele silenciou.

"Xiao Lang... anime-se, sabe que depois da tempestade sempre vem a bonança. Vão acontecer coisas que você só vai suportar com a ajuda dela. Cuide de Sakura, ok?" Ieran sorriu tristemente deixando o filho atordoado no aposento.

"O quê?"

* * *

Um aroma fabuloso invadia a casa, Sakura estava agitada, a visita a Torre Eiffel tinha sido maravilhosa e Syaoran um perfeito guia, porém estava extremamente nervosa.

Colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e subiu para o quarto rapidamente.

"Vou me refrescar um pouco... desço em 5 minutos!" ela exclamou evitando encarar o jovem de olhos ambarados.

"Teve uma bela oportunidade de beijá-la hoje, por que não o fez?" Eriol alfinetou quebrando o devaneio de Syaoran.

"O que está dizendo?" Syaoran voltou-se ao homem de olhos azuis atordoado.

"Está muito na cara, meu caro Li... você ama Sakura!" Eriol sorriu misteriosamente.

Sakura entrou no banheiro nervosa, encarou o espelho extremamente enrubescida. A lembrança do rosto de Syaoran tão próximo ao seu mexera profundamente com seus sentimentos.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Abriu a torneira e jogou água contra o rosto. O coração batia acelerado, as pernas tremiam feito bambu. E se aquele menino não os tivesse derrubado? Sorriu confusa ao lembrar-se da cena

* * *

**

* * *

Flashback**

A vista da cidade luz era encantadora, Sakura corria excitada pela plataforma. Eriol e Syaoran vinham logo atrás.

Sakura aproximou-se da grade de proteção e sentiu algo embaçar a vista, encolheu-se levando as mãos aos olhos. Syaoran veio logo em seguida e tomou o rosto dela nas mãos.

"O que foi?"

"Caiu algo no meu olho..." ela choramingou.

"Deixa-me ver..." ele ergueu o rosto vermelho da jovem, cerrando os olhos lentamente. Sakura entrou em desespero vendo a aproximação dele contra o seu rosto.

"CUIDADO!!"

**Fim do Flashback**

Sakura respirou fundo e encarou o espelho novamente, o sorriso desvaneceu num flash.

"Não seja boba Sakura... ele só é seu amigo." Ela suspirou melancólica e saiu.

* * *

Eriol encarava Syaoran superior, sabia o quanto o amigo odiava esse seu dom, mas divertia-se com a idéia de um romance para o sua "Grande revelação".

"Fico imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se aquela criança não tivesse te empurrado? Um cisco no olho seria uma oportunidade perfeita, e além do mais, aqui em Paris um beijo no meio da rua não seria tão constrangedor." Eriol encarava o amigo pálido.

"Nã... não... é" ele passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes em sinal de desespero.

"Confesse e eu te deixo em paz... Se não confessar... Ela fica sabendo dos seus sentimentos".

"Você não contaria?" Syaoran fuzilou Eriol que sorria desdenhoso.

"Contar o quê?" Sakura irrompeu na conversa com um sorriso luminoso, Syaoran sentiu o ar sumir.

"Ah... é..." Syaoran começava a corar violentamente, Sakura sorria curiosa.

"Chegaram!" Ieran exclamou excitada. "Vamos almoçar!"

Syaoran agradecia aos céus pela aparição de sua mãe. Apesar das constantes insinuações dele com Sakura, estava feliz por saber que sempre poderia contar com ela.

Corou ao ver o olhar incisivo que Eriol lhe lançava. O que aquele panaca queria agora?

Já o suportara há muito tempo com histórias de namoradas, flertes e tudo o mais. Por que Eriol não o deixava em paz?

Seu devaneio foi quebrado com o olhar sonhador de Sakura... O que tinha com ela?

"O que achou da Torre Sakura?" Ieran sorriu.

"Um sonho tia, é mais imponente que a Torre de Tóquio. Tão atraente e linda, um lugar de contos de fadas..." Sakura suspirou sonhadora, Syaoran sentiu o olhar certeiro de Eriol.

"Quem sabe o seu príncipe encantado não está perto de você srta. Sakura." Eriol sorriu gentilmente, fazendo os dois corarem.

"Obrigada Sr. Hiragizawa... eu espero encontrá-lo logo!" Ela sorriu.

"Syaoran também tem procurado a sua princesa encantada..." Ele sorriu divertido " Apesar de achar que contos de fadas são apenas para crianças."

"Ora, ora Sr. Hiragizawa." Syaoran alfinetou.

"Só porque nunca teve sorte com seus relacionamentos não indica que as pessoas a sua volta não podem sonhar. Você é a pessoa menos apropriada para falar isso, afinal as suas histórias de sucesso são todos romances fantasiosos" Syaoran sorriu desdenhoso, vendo a expressão de Eriol fechar.

"Pense bem no que está falando Sr.Li, pois eu sou apenas o editor, quem fantasia as histórias melosas é o senhor. Cuidado com o que fala!" Eriol disse seco.

Um silêncio incomodo deu-se na mesa, Ieran levantou-se da mesa irritada.

"Senhores, acho que discutir sobre a vida de vocês é um tanto indelicado na presença de Sakura e eu, peçam desculpas agora!" ela ralhou fazendo os dois encararem-se e rirem.

"Desculpa Sakura... mamãe. Sabe que Eriol e eu somos assim!" Syaoran não conteve uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Perdão senhoras, mas... o pequeno lobo é muito inconveniente, às vezes merece tomar uns esporros. Desculpe srta. Sakura" Eriol sorriu.

Sakura sorriu em choque.

* * *

Uma noite maravilhosa dominava Paris, e a lua alta e brilhante reinava soberana sobre o belo jardim da residência dos Li, pouco a pouco as flores de cerejeira tornavam-se brilhantes deixando o lugar ainda mais encantador.

Sakura saboreava uma taça de vinho pensativa. Encarava a árvore mergulhada no passado. Não reparou na aproximação do belo chinês que maroto tomou a taça que ela balançava delicadamente.

"Não acho certo você ficar bebendo!" ele riu, porém ficou sério ao ver o ar triste que Sakura estava.

"O que foi?" ele sentou-se ao lado dela, Sakura encarava o vazio.

"Vai fazer duas semanas que estou aqui, e até agora você não me perguntou nada sobre porque deixei Tóquio..." ela o encarou fria.

Syaoran a fitou atordoado.

"M-mas Sakura... você já tinha dito...".

"Em parte sim, mas omiti algo importante e não fui sincera com você." Ela voltou-se para Syaoran.

"O que foi dessa vez?" ele sorriu terno vendo o desconforto da jovem.

Sabia o quanto Sakura era frágil com relação a mentiras e qualquer coisa que abalasse a amizade que possuíam entre si. Os dois eram como unha e carne, o que Sakura fazia Syaoran tinha que opinar e vice e versa.

"Tem algo que queira me contar?" ele afagou as madeixas douradas da jovem japonesa.

Sakura afastou-se dele levantando-se e aproximando-se da balaustrada.

"Uhm... Syaoran... eu vim para Paris, para... fugir do Kazehiro!" ela baixou olhar.

"O quê?" Syaoran pareceu chocado.

"Não podia ficar mais em Tóquio, eu precisava... precisava..." a voz de Sakura começou a falhar.

"... eu precisava... de você... Syaoran..." ela o encarou com o olhar marejado.

Syaoran ficou sem reação, e a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi protegê-la, de tudo o que pudesse machucá-la. De tudo aquilo que os haviam separado, a protegeria sempre, sempre.

Levanto-se e sem perceber já tinha a jovem entre seus braços.

Sentiu as lágrimas quentes de Sakura contra seu peito, e ele nada podia fazer. Era culpa sua vê-la sofrendo daquela forma.

Por que não podia dizer o que sentia, porque não conseguia mostrar a ela o quanto a amava?

Os soluços de Sakura eram como facas apunhalando seu próprio peito, como não notou o quanto ela estava infeliz.

Sentiu o rosto da jovem afastar-se de seu peito e encará-lo, as maçãs estavam rubras e as suas esmeraldas intensamente vermelhas.

"Meu anjo... me perdoa, eu não...não queria..." ele limpou as marcas das lágrimas do rosto adorado.

"... Syaoran..." Sakura sussurou antes de ver o jovem aproximar-se ainda mais dos lábios adorados da sua bela flor de cerejeira.

"Só dessa vez... eu quero te proteger... me deixa...te proteger..." ele sussurrou aspirando a essência doce que emanava dela. Sakura cedeu ao toque do jovem rendendo-se totalmente a ele.

Estavam a centímetros de distância, onde um podia sentir o hálito fresco do outro, as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Sakura e por um segundo Syaoran vacilou, vendo a jovem tombar em seus braços, inconsciente.

"SAKURA?!!"

**Continua...

* * *

**

**mon petit**: _minha pequena

* * *

_

**Oi gente!**

**Mais um capítulo de ACL, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, pois eu me empenhei nele!**

**Vou colocar apartir de agora algumas frases e palavras em francês, espero que vocês gostem, pois eu estou adorando escrevê-las.**

**Nesse capítulo Sakura começa a descobrir seus poderes, algo que podera mudar drasticamente sua vida e a de Syaoran, será que os dois saberão lidar com isso?**

**E o que Ieran esconde?**

**Como sempre Eriol continua sendo um observador de primeira, tadinho do Syaoran!**

**Capítulo dedicado a bruna c.m, Gabii Gloo XD, Isabella Chan, Yu207, Tamy Kinomoto. Obrigada pelos reviews, espero de coração que vocês estejam gostando!**

**Obrigada também a todos que lêem ACL, sem vocês...essa fic não existiria! **

**Obrigada !**

**kissus!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SAKURA?" ele balançava a jovem em seu colo.

"Syaoran... me trás..." ela soluçou "... me trás mais vinho! Ick".

"Quanto você bebeu daquele vinho? Eu já te disse que não agüenta beber dessa forma?" Syaoran ralhou bravo.

"Me deixa em paz..." Ela riu "...eu quero mais! Miau!!!" ela tentou desvencilhar do jovem chinês.

"Já chega Sakura!" Syaoran a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto extremamente bravo.

**Ceresier**** in fleur **

Syaoran estava indignado, como não notou o quanto Sakura estava bêbada?

Era lastimável saber o quanto ela era fraca para bebidas, e pior ainda era lembra do que poderia ter acontecido entre eles na noite anterior.

Abriu a porta do quarto e meneou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação ao encontrar a jovem caída no chão. Abriu as cortinas do quarto e viu Sakura gemer sonolenta.

"Fecha essa droga de janela..." Sakura encolheu-se no chão procurando o edredom.

"O que eu te disse a respeito de beber feito uma louca? Sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso!" Ele ralhou bravo.

"Syaoran... você não é meu pai... para de gritar que a minha cabeça está estourando!" Ela terminou de acordar e encarou o jovem em roupas esportivas, corou delicadamente ao ver como ele ficava bem naquele tipo de roupa.

"Será que você agüenta me acompanhar no café da manhã...?" ele cruzou os braços, vendo a jovem levantar-se do chão.

"Podia ter pelo menos me jogado na água fria, acho que minha cabeça não ia doer tanto." Ela espreguiçou-se gostosamente.

Syaoran não conseguiu não corar ao lembra-se da cena da noite anterior, podia sentir o sabor daqueles lábios não provados... Estava tão perto.

"Espera eu tomar um banho?" ela quebrou o devaneio dele aproximando-se do armário e escolhendo uma roupa.

"A gente vai sair depois do café, tá?" Syaoran sorriu aproximando-se de Sakura e pegando um vestido cor de rosa.

"Syaoran!!" Ela ralhou

"Quero ver você usando esse vestido, lembro-me que te mandei de aniversário!" ele bagunçou as madeixas já bagunçadas dela.

Sorriu ao ver a jovem baixar o olhar corada, os olhos esmeraldinos estavam longe.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou inocente.

"Syao... por acaso... eu fiz alguma coisa... ontem?" ela voltou-se ao vestido sem encará-lo.

"Por que está perguntando isso?"

"Sabe que eu perco a noção das coisas quando estou bêbada... ontem... sabe... parece que..." ela voltou-se a ele séria.

"A única coisa estranha que você fez, foi começar a miar..." ele pausou colocando a mão sobre o queixo de forma pensativa.

"Aí você começou a fazer um strip...".

"SYAORAN!" Sakura encolheu-se corando violentamente, Syaoran soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Relaxa... não vi nada, estou brincando... mas adoraria ter visto um strip seu" ele sussurou ao pé do ouvido dela, Sakura riu.

"Ora Syaoran Li... soltando as suas garras é?" ela afastou-se dele e sorriu desdenhosa para o rapaz que sorria maroto.

"Não vou falar o que você já sabe Sakura... você se tornou uma mulher extremamente atraente." Ele a fitou sedutor. Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem, agarrou-se a uma toalha e sorriu corada.

"Agora me dá licença que eu tenho que tomar banho... ou você também vai querer me ajudar no banho?!" ela riu vermelha.

"Se você deixasse..." ele sorriu maroto.

"Tarado!" Ela praticamente o enxotou do quarto, Syaoran não conseguiu esconder um sorriso maravilhoso ao lembrar-se da noite anterior e de como tinha sorte de ter Sakura tão perto de si.

"Por que você é assim, Sakura??"

* * *

Syaoran encontrou a cozinha vazia, na geladeira havia um recado de Ieran.

_"Xiao Lang"._

_Perdoem-me por não acompanhá-los no café._

_Tenham um bom passeio._

_Obs. Traga um bolo para mim!!_

_"Wo ai ni!"_

"Onde está à tia Ieran?" Sakura irrompeu na cozinha.

Syaoran a fitou atordoado.

Sakura estava radiante, o vestido sem alças rosa ajustava-se perfeitamente num godê até um palmo abaixo do joelho da jovem, duas fitas cor de rosa enlaçavam delicadamente o busto de Sakura finalizando-se em um belo laço nas costas, e uma sandália de tiras finas completava o visual, deixando a jovem extremamente atraente.

Syaoran a fitou com a boca seca, o coração pulsava acelerado.

"Syaoran... tia Ieran saiu?"

"Aham... ela volta mais tarde..." Syaoran voltou-se as panquecas que estavam no fogo tentando controlar-se diante da beldade a sua frente.

"Oba, panquecas!" Ela bateu as mãos excitada.

"Depois de uma bronca de manhã, nada melhor do que comer isso no café... e as suas panquecas são tão maravilhosas!" Sakura tentou pegar as que já estavam prontas.

"Senta lá... senão você vai se sujar!" Syaoran ralhou batendo nas mãos da jovem.

"Ah... Syaoran-kun brigou comigo!!" Sakura choramingou divertida.

"Boba..." Syaoran meneou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

* * *

"E aonde vamos?" Sakura perguntou interessada para o ' amigo' que terminava de lavar a louça do café.

Syaoran deu um meio sorriso misterioso.

"Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa! Deixa de ser curiosa Sakura..." Ele a fitou reprovando-a.

"Eu só perguntei por perguntar... e sei bem que as suas surpresas geralmente me deixam em maus lençóis." Sakura alfinetou.

"Ora... nunca pensei que receber flores na sala, ou que fizessem uma festa surpresa para você te deixasse em maus lençóis?" Syaoran a encarou sério.

"Syaoran, na escola você sempre estava ao meu lado, mas por causa disso perdi várias oportunidades de..." Ela o fitou assustada, colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

"O que quer dizer com isso srta. Kinomoto?" Syaoran praticamente a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Syaoran desculpa... eu..." Sakura começou a recuar com a reação dele.

"Você está reclamando porque eu sempre tomei o cuidado de garantir a sua segurança contra espertinhos que queria apenas se aproveitar de você!" Ele a fitou sério.

"Syaoran... você está me assustando..."

"Te assustando?!" Syaoran riu alterado "Eu só queria te proteger!!!" ele aproximou-se de Sakura fuzilando-a.

"... Você nunca gostou dos rapazes com quem eu ficava... Mas já é passado, você precisa saber que não somos mais crianças. E além do mais..." ela baixou o olhar hesitante ao encarar as belas orbes ambaradas que a encaravam intensamente.

"Eu..." Sakura viu-se silenciada pelo jovem que praticamente a emparedou contra a parede.

"O que aconteceu no passado não vai mudar em nada o que eu sinto por você." Ele a fitou intensamente, Sakura sentiu o ar fugir ao senti-lo tão próxima a si. A essência inebriante do perfume de Syaoran tomou todo o seu ser.

"Vamos... Kurogane não tem muita paciência... principalmente com atrasos" Syaoran deixou Sakura desprotegida, enquanto a jovem tentava recuperar-se do susto.

'O-o que foi isso?' Ela encarou o jovem que pegava as chaves do carro extremamente incomodado.

* * *

O Pajero preto cortava as avenidas de Paris imponente, Sakura observava a paisagem pensativa, lembrando-se da cena lamentável mais cedo.

Odiava brigar com Syaoran, mas ela sabia, aquele ressentimento era por outra coisa, mas o quê?

A voz grave de Syaoran a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Sakura... olha... eu sinto muito por agora a pouco. Sabe que eu não gosto de lembrar dos tempos de ginásio. Não foi uma época muito agradável para mim!" Ele comentou sem encará-la.

"Tudo bem... não era para eu tocar nesse assunto..." Ela murmurou.

"Vamos anime-se sei que você vai gostar... não vou fazer você passar vergonha!" ele riu alisando as madeixas dela. Sakura retribuiu com um delicado sorriso.

* * *

Watanuki observava o computador preocupado, as notícias de ataques de lobos só aumentavam mais.

' Droga, desse jeito não vai dar tempo. Por que a senhora Yukko não me avisou mais cedo?' Watanuki apoiou-se sobre uma das mãos encarando a tela do computador, estava preocupado demais para reparar na mulher chinesa que adentrou o escritório.

"Não parou de pesquisar nenhum minuto não é mesmo?" Ieran comentou preocupada.

"Sim senhora Li..." ele suspirou pesadamente "Não podemos deixar que essas aberrações continuem atacando pessoas inocentes. Temo por Syaoran e Sakura que são tão inocentes nessa história quanto nós mesmos." Ele fitou a mulher.

"Sr. Kimihiro..."

"Não acho certo Yukko deixar à senhora longe daqueles dois... com a senhora lá... eles estão mais protegidos!" Watanuki pareceu impaciente.

"Mas Senhor Kimihiro... é melhor assim, não sei quanto tempo vai durar... é melhor que o relacionamento deles fortaleça ainda mais... não vou poder proteger Syaoran e Sakura sempre." Ela encarou o vazio séria.

"O que quer dizer senhora Li??"

"Breve saberá... Watanuki-san!"

* * *

O Pajero parou em frente a um bonito prédio, bem localizado tinha um vista maravilhosa para o **Jardim du Luxembourg. **Possuía janelas altas e belas luminárias no estilo Luís XV. Na frente do que parecia ser uma confeitaria via-se uma placa branca com letras ocidentais douradas. Sakura sorriu ao ver o jovem abrir a porta do carro ajudando-a a sair.

"Dessa vez você me surpriendeu, o que é?" Ela sorriu encantada com a paisagem veranista.

"Seja bem vinda... ao **Ceresier in fleur**!" Syaoran disse com um sorriso arrebatador.

Ao entrarem no recinto, Sakura surpriendeu-se com o maravilhoso aroma adocicado daquele lugar que estava bastante movimentado. Jovens bem animadas conversavam entre si saboreando guloseimas fabulosas em diversas cores e formatos. Sakura ouvia o francês extremamente encantada.

Como aquela língua poderia ser tão bonita?

"Quer algo **mon petit**?" Syaoran quebrou o devaneio dela com um sotaque francês irresistível, Sakura não conseguiu esconder uma deliciosa risada com o beicinho que ele fez.

"Aiaiaia Syaoran!" Sakura sorriu, o jovem alisou as madeixas da jovem carinhoso.

"Como senti falta desse seu riso." Ele murmurou mais foi o suficiente para Sakura ouvir e corar delicadamente. Afastou-se dele delicada.

Syaoran aproximou-se do balcão e deparou-se com uma senhora de uns 40 anos. Possuía uma pele branca feito neve e cabelos avermelhados preso num bonito coque baixo.

Usava um vestido preto com detalhes em rosa claro, o avental amarelo claro possuía um ramo de flores de cerejeira bordado na barra e no peito o nome da confeitaria. A mulher sorriu encantada ao ver Syaoran.

" **Mon Dieu...le petit loup** está aqui !' A mulher exclamou chamando a atenção de um jovem loiro que estava conversando com uma jovem que saboreava o quitute em formato de flor.

"Li-san?" o jovem levantou-se mostrando um sorriso meigo e calmo. Syaoran sorriu ao rever o amigo de longa data.

Sakura fixou-se no jovem loiro que se aproximava elegantemente. Era magro e alto.

Tinha um par de olhos azuis tão brilhantes como uma manhã ensolarada, um sorriso maroto que não deixou a feição juvenil do rapaz por nenhum segundo. Sorriu encantada.

"Fye... há quanto tempo..." O jovem chinês cumprimentou o outro com um abraço e sorriu ao ver que chamara a atenção dos outros funcionários do lugar.

"Vamos sentem-se afinal temos muito que conversar." Fye sorriu pedindo o especial da casa para os dois.

"O que fez com esse lugar... não faz nem dois meses que vim aqui e não tinha movimento nenhum?"

"Sabe Syaoran, Fantine inventou um bolo em formato de cerejeira, ele é recheado de um creme branco e tem sempre uma prenda no meio. As meninas daqui adoram, quase sempre estão aqui atrás da sorte... ou seja, é um biscoito da sorte disfarçado."

"Quem teve essa idéia?" Syaoran sorriu com desdém.

"Eu." Fye riu.

"O que Kurogane disse?"

"Chamou-me de idiota e que não tenho nada da cabeça... sabe como o Kurokito é!" Fye riu, porém desviou o olhar para a jovem que sorria ao experimentar o bolo de morango.

"È ela?" Fye sorriu maroto.

"O que?" Syaoran não entendeu.

"È ela a **ceresier in fleur** né?

"Para de falar bobagens Fye... Ela é só minha amiga de infância. Nunca tivemos nada... e nem teremos." Syaoran murmurou chateado.

Fye sorriu misteriosamente e afastou-se do jovem.

"Não vai me apresentar?"

"Se você der em cima dela eu te espanco...!" Syaoran ralhou bravo.

"Ora, ora Syaoran-kun... nas suas presas eu não toco." O jovem loiro riu.

Syaoran o fuzilou e viu o jovem de vestimentas preta e branca aproximar-se da jovem que conversava com a senhora ruiva.

"**Avec licence modemoseille, je suis d'flowrite Fye et aimeraient bien connaître ton nom ? ****« **Fye sorriu vendo a confusão da jovem japonesa que procurava Syaoran assustada.

(Com licença srta. eu sou Fye D'flowrite e gostaria de saber o seu nome?).

Surpriendeu-se com soco que Syaoran deu em Fye.

"Desculpa Sakura, esse tonto aqui é meu sócio, Fye D' Flowrite... ele é francês, mas também é filho de japonês. Não se engane com esses olhos azuis." Syaoran sorriu meigo para a jovem. Sakura sorriu

"Muito prazer senhor D'flowrite, sou Sakura Kinomoto, vim do Japão para passar uma temporada com Syaoran, sinto muito pela apresentação tardia." Ela levantou-se se curvando para o homem.

"Por favor, srta. Kinomoto me chame por Fye, sim?" ele sorriu para a jovem.

Voltou-se para Syaoran com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

"**Syaoran mes félicitations, vous avez beaucop de chance. En plus il est beau charmant... ****Vous avez le bon goût**. ' Fye riu

(Meus parabéns Syaoran. Você tem sorte, além de linda ela é muito encantadora... Você tem bom gosto!).

'**J'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE N'AVONS RIEN!!!!'** Syaoran ralhou no meio da confeitaria. (Eu já disse que não temos nada!!!!)

* * *

Sakura conversava com Fantine interessada na bela confeitaria, sorriu ao ver o quanto a mulher a tratava bem, o melhor era a única que falava japonês.

"**Mademosseille** Sakura, o que achou do doce?" A mulher sorriu.

"Maravilhoso **madame**, nunca comi nada igual"ela voltou-se para mais uma colherada e deparou-se com um pequeno embrulho em papel manteiga. Fantine sorriu encantada.

"Oh, uma prenda... abra **mademosseille** Sakura!" a mulher bateu as mãos excitada chamando a atenção de Fye e Syaoran.

Sakura sorriu surpresa com o belo anel dourado que ganhou nele uma pequena frase:

**« ****Un coeur pur sera votre véritable amour**_** »**_

(Um coração puro será o seu verdadeiro amor).

Sakura sorriu sem entender, mostrou para Fantine que riu.

"Oh **mon cherry**... **le amour** sorri para você... sua alma gêmea está próxima."

"Céus... um amor em Paris?" Sakura corou violentamente ao ser encarada pelas belas orbes ambaradas que a fitavam curiosos.

* * *

Syaoran e Sakura tiveram trabalho para sair da confeitaria, Fye conseguia ser bem insistente quando queria.Sakura estava contente, olhava o anel encantada. 

"Isso tudo é marketing viu Sakura?" Syaoran murmurou descrente.

"Não seja tolo Syaoran, madame Fantine disse que é verdade, quem sabe não acho o meu príncipe encantado por aqui." Sakura lançou um olhar penetrante para Syaoran, o coração dele disparou naquele momento.

' Controle-se Syaoran... Ela está te provocando, não ceda a ela... Não ceda!'Ele tentava relutar contra aquele desejo de tomá-la ali mesmo.

"O que foi?" ela o encarou inocente.

"Nada Cherry... quer comprar alguma coisa?" ele sorriu passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Vi um teatro de marionetes... gostaria de ir lá... queria ver uma coisa!" ela sorriu envergonhada.

"Vamos... eu também quero ver uma coisa!"

Ele sorriu tomando as mãos delas entre as suas. Sakura sorriu corada.

* * *

A praça era extensa e com uma variedade enorme de árvores, com bancos bem localizados e uma fonte linda, era palco para os mais diversos turistas, inclusive para as crianças que brincavam alegremente com seus barcos coloridos.

O dia estava ensolarado para o final de junho, Sakura sorriu o ver um parque de diversões recém montado. Sorriu lembrando dos tempos que podia brincar sem se preocupar em nada. Encarou um Syaoran sério, algo estranho o perturbava.

"O que foi Syaoran?"

Syaoran encarou a jovem perturbado, não contaria a ela que uma aura extremamente ruim estava tomando aquele parque, sabia o quanto Sakura tinha medo e não estragaria à tarde dela com coisas assustadoras. Sorriu afagando os cabelos dourados da jovem.

"Aproveite à tarde..." ele sorriu, mas não deixou de ficar extremamente alerta.

Sakura saboreava uma milk shake divertida com as prendas que Syaoran conseguiu nas barraquinhas. Divertia-se com as idéias mirabolantes de Syaoran e suas histórias de suspense. Porém não deixou de notar algo estranho no ar, podia sentir algo... Não era bom, ela sabia, mas não queria preocupar Syaoran.

"O que foi Sakura?" Syaoran perguntou direto.

"Nada, por que pergunta?" ela não o encarou.

"Tem algo te perturbando..." Syaoran a fitou intensamente, os cotovelos apoiaram-se na mesa fazendo com que ele a encarasse ainda mais.

Sakura por sua vez sentiu o ar fugir. Como ele poderia ser tão maravilhoso até preocupado? Por que tinha que ser tão submissa àqueles olhos castanhos.

"Não foi nada... só uma indisposição, eu estou bem."

"Espero que sim, se algo te acontecer, eu não me perdoaria!" ele a fitou apaixonado.

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Não seja bobo, Syaoran... eu já tenho idade suficiente para me cuidar. Creio que quem precisa cuidar melhor de si é você."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Você tenta esconder as coisas de mim, eu sei que tem algo errado aqui em Paris, meus sonhos continuam mais claros... e sua aura está extremamente agitada."

Syaoran a fitou surpreso, porém não consegui esconder um sorriso nervoso.

"Sakura... sua intuição está cada dia melhor, mas não precisa se preocupar, aqui em Paris existem diversas energias... é normal que se sinta estranha. Deixe essas coisas para quem sabe. Se não nos perturbar é o que importa!" Syaoran tomou mais um gole do suco.

"Mesmo?... sabe que me preocupo com você!" Sakura murmurou constrangida.

"Eu sei meu anjo, eu sei..." Ele pegou a delicada mão da jovem e fixou-se nos olhos verdes que demonstravam preocupação.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Ceresier in fleur: flor de cerejeira.**_

_**Mon cherry: minha querida**_

_**Mon Dieu: Meu Deus**_

_**Lê Petit loup: Pequeno Lobo**_

_**Madame: senhora**_

_**Mademosseille: senhorita

* * *

**_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, alguns personagens novos apareceram. Fye D' flowrite é pertencente à Tsubasa Chronicles. Não poderia esquecê-lo não é mesmo?**

**Fantine Chevalier é uma personagem minha, terá um papel importante na história, mas isso é mais para frente!**

**Os poderes de Sakura parecem mais fortes, o que Syaoran tem notado com facilidade. E o sentimento que une os dois parece cada vez mais envolvente. Será que algo vai atrapalhá-los nesse romance não definido?**

**Ieran e Watanuki parecem cada vez mais misteriosos com relação a algo, o que será?**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo e muito obrigada a todos os reviews que meus caros leitores me enviam... Sem vocês está fanfic não existiria?**

**Obrigada!**

**Kissus**

**Vanessa Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Depois de muito tempo eu estou de volta com mais um capitulo de ACL, espero que curtam esse capítulo que é dedicado a uma mocinha fofa que fez aninhos esse fim de mês!**

**Parabéns Natsumi-chan, que Deus te abençoe e que seja muito feliz!**

**Como presente de niver, esse capítulo é dedicado a ela com muita alegria!**

**E como não posso deixar de dar boas noticias, além de aniversariante a Nat-chan ainda por cima me presenteia aceitando ser minha Revisora, tem algo melhor que isso? (sim, os reviews ').**

**Obrigada Natsumi-chan e deixo a bola com você agora!**

**SCC e TRC não me pertencem, mas as meninas do Clamp não se importariam se eu pegá-las emprestado só um pouquinho! **

**A Cerejeira e o Lobo**

**Escrito por Vanessa Li**

**Revisado por Natsumi Shimizudani**

**Lido por vocês!!**

"Querido diário... o passeio ao **Ceresier in fleur** foi realmente maravilhoso, adorei conhecer Fye, madame Fantine, Pierre e o resto do pessoal, pena que não pude conhecer o Chefe Kurogane...".

"Um dia maravilhoso que eu não esquecerei nunca, porém... essa energia estranha que sinto tomar a cidade, não consigo controlar esse receio, por que isso agora?

Syaoran me disse que são premonições, mas não quero saber de nada... Eu tenho medo. E se alguém se machucar?"

Sakura fechou o livrinho branco melancólica, a lembrança do passeio mais cedo a incomodavam. Olhou pela grande janela do quarto e viu uma chuva forte cair.

"Droga... isso é um mau presságio!"

**"A verdade está lá fora!"**

Syaoran assistia a TV preocupado com a noticia que vinha a seguir:

"_**E mais um caso de ataques de lobos foi confirmado na região Sul da França, às margens da cidade de Toulouse. A 7° vitima corre risco de morte. Ainda não se sabe qual é o motivo do ataque desses lobos,".**_

"Isso não é normal não é Syaoran?" Sakura irrompeu pela sala com um ar sombrio no rosto.

"Por que acha que não é?" Ele não a fitou temeroso.

"Sua essência está agitada Syaoran... nunca o vi tão preocupado." Sakura cruzou os braços querendo respostas.

"Acha que eu sei o que está acontecendo? Eu não sou nenhum médium Sakura, não adianta me perguntar algo que não consigo distinguir se é bom ou ruim!"

"E como acha que me sinto sabendo que é ruim?? Essa droga de sonho continua mais intenso a cada noite. Se continuar assim, eu...eu vou voltar para Tóquio!" Sakura encarou um Syaoran sério.

"Então veio para cá obrigada?" Syaoran a fuzilou.

"Não, não vim obrigada... Por que tinha que tocar nesse assunto Syaoran?" Sakura encolheu-se magoada.

"Você ainda não me contou por que veio para cá? Passar as férias foi uma péssima desculpa. Você estava mentindo desde o começo não é?" Syaoran levantou-se e enlaçou uma Sakura prestes a chorar.

"Não teria como eu mentir mais para você não é?"

"Te conheço desde que você tinha três anos... sei quando mente ou quando está triste. Sabe que vou ouvir o que tiver que falar... eu vou entender!" ele a fitou sério afagando as madeixas presas em uma trança frouxa, o cabelo soltou-se deixando à mostra as lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelo rosto adorado da jovem japonesa.

"Me perdoa pelo que eu vou te contar?" ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, Syaoran consentiu com a cabeça sério.

"Me conta?"

"Vai me achar uma perdedora que não merece o seu respeito..." ela murmurou apoiada no tórax forte do "amigo".

"Se você não contar eu vou me preocupar mais ainda com você!"

"Sabe... eu sempre quis fazer a faculdade de Educação Física e sempre disse para você que seria uma ótima professora. Até então eu juntei o dinheiro para pagá-la e quando a gente saiu do colegial eu tinha tudo para começar, e comecei...".

"Eu sei Sakura, você sempre me disse isso... que estava bem, que estava adorando o curso, o que houve?"

"Lembra que sempre teimei que você me protegia demais?" ela fitou o jovem que a conduziu até o sofá, ainda abraçada a ele segurou ainda mais o choro.

"Yoshi Kazehiro apareceu na minha vida como um príncipe encantado, sempre doce e gentil me ajudava sempre nos trabalhos, nas provas e em tudo o que eu mais precisava, até o dia que ele me pediu em namoro".

Syaoran não conseguiu esconder o olhar desconfortável que aquela noticia lhe transmitia. Continuou ouvindo o relato de Sakura irritado.

"Até a gente completar três meses ele era maravilhoso, mas começou a insistir em algo que eu não queria... você sabe que se for para acontecer tem que ser a pessoa que eu ame muito e Yoshi não era respectivamente essa pessoa. Muitas brigas e as investidas dele contra mim causaram a nossa separação. Mas isso não foi o suficiente... ele começou a me perseguir. O pior é que eu tinha emprestado um dinheiro para ele, para um futuro negócio que ele ia montar... no final das contas ele não me devolveu esse dinheiro, me difamou na escola e fui expulsa por querer me defender da vaca que começou o boato e quis me bater! Sei que aquele..." Sakura engoliu as lágrimas irritada "... do Kazehiro vai pagar caro pelo dano que me fez." Ela enxugou o resto das lágrimas, a raiva estava estampada no rosto juvenil da jovem.

Syaoran a fitou irritadíssimo, como Sakura poderia ser tão boba? Afastou-se da jovem e começou a encará-la bravo.

"Você não aprende não é?" ele respirou fundo alisando os cabelos rebeldes.

"O que eu podia fazer Syaoran? E além do mais, eu já dei queixa dele, mas o desgraçado sumiu da face da Terra... ai que ódio!" Sakura escondeu o rosto nas mãos e os soluços aumentaram.

"Calma... se for assim... você gostaria de ficar me ajudando aqui?"

"Mas... mas... você... não ia querer... uma incompetente perto de você!" ela o fitou manhosa.

"Quem disse isso? Preciso de uma assistente sabia?" ele sorriu maroto.

"Você não faz nada... para que ia querer uma assistente?!" ela sorriu limpando uma lágrima.

"Ora... lógico que faço... escrevo de manhã, saio à tarde, levo uma amiga para passear, ajudo a minha mãe com a casa. Aturo o Eriol a tarde toda... aí você vai me acompanhar onde eu for. E vai me safar das tardes com o Eriol e suas reuniões sem nexo!" Ele riu.

"Espero que meu salário seja bom...!" Sakura não conseguiu segurar uma risada alta.

Syaoran a fitou terno, por mais que gostasse de Sakura como amiga, sabia bem que não podia viver sem ela, e isso era prova de que ela era a sua força, o seu porto seguro. Abriria mão de tudo para vê-la feliz, e custasse o que for a protegeria de qualquer um que a fizesse sofrer, prometeu para si mesmo que lutaria sempre por Sakura.

"O que foi Syaoran?" ela o encarou inocente, Syaoran aproximou-se da jovem e alisou o rosto vermelho, uma lágrima escorria pelas maçãs rosadas. Sakura corou delicadamente.

"Não quero que chore mais por ele, você está comigo agora, não deixarei nada te acontecer, ok?"

"Syaoran... não precisa!" Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"Boba!" Syaoran segurou o rosto de Sakura e fitou a jovem intensamente, Sakura não conseguia desviar a atenção daqueles olhos ambarados. Por que eles tinham tanto efeito sobre ela? Por que não conseguia ser mais forte?

Sentiu o hálito fresco do jovem cada vez mais próximo a si. Precisava parar com aquilo, tinha que parar, tentou relutar contra aquele desejo de experimentar aqueles lábios... Sentia o olhar de Syaoran ficar cada vez mais intenso. Sorria envergonhada com aquela situação.

'Não seja boba Sakura... aproveita, beija logo!' A mente da jovem a provocava ainda mais. Sentiu as mãos fortes do jovem alisarem sua nuca. Viu Syaoran sorrir satisfeito não agüentou muito mais, cerrou os olhos aproveitando a caricia e deixando ser levada pelo momento...

"Boa noite crianças! Temos visitas!" Ieran adentrou a sala assustando os dois, Sakura caiu no chão extremamente atordoada.

"Espero que ainda não tenham jantado, trouxe Yukko e um convidado muito especial!" Ieran sorriu divertida ao ver a cena. Syaoran levantou-se rápido ajudando Sakura a levantar-se, Ieran sorriu.

' Perdoem-me crianças... Sei como querem esse momento!' Ieran pensou terna.

"Boa noite mamãe, Sra. Ichihara quanto tempo não é? Continua magnífica como sempre?" Syaoran sorriu oferecendo a mão para a mulher de longos cabelos compridos e olhos intensamente insinuantes. A mulher sorriu

"Continua sempre galante não é Xiao Lang... fico honrada com um elogio seu." Yukko voltou-se para trás do jovem chinês.

"... e quem seria essa bela beldade de olhos esmeraldinos?" Yukko aproximou-se da jovem que sorriu encabulada.

"Muito prazer senhora... sou Sakura Kinomoto, acabei de chegar do Japão!" Sakura curvou-se encantadoramente.

"De fato, você é muito encantadora senhorita Kinomoto, espero poder conversar muito com a senhorita, você me passa algo muito bom sabia?" Yukko sorriu.

"Obrigada Sra. Ichihara!" Sakura sorriu corada.

"Ah, Syaoran lembra-se de Watanuki...?" Ieran aproximou-se de um belo jovem de cabelos escuros que acabava de chegar do Hall.

Watanuki era um pouco mais baixo que Syaoran, mas não perdia em nada no físico que se mostrava por baixo da camisa branca social que o jovem usava. Os óculos prateados davam seriedade ao rapaz, mas podia-se ver por traz daqueles olhos claros o quanto ele já havia sofrido.

Sakura o encarou por alguns segundos, seu sexto sentido estava alerta, aquele rapaz... ele tinha algo diferente.

"E como esqueceria dele... treinávamos na mesma academia, mas parece que alguém não quis continuar com os treinos não é Watanuki?" Syaoran o cumprimentou zombeteiro.

"De fato... eu tinha mais o que fazer, em vez de ficar juntando medalhas e troféus!" Watanuki riu divertido.

"Ora, continua o mesmo não é?" Syaoran alfinetou.

"Acho que mudei um pouco!" Watanuki fitou Sakura intensamente.

* * *

O jantar tinha sido maravilhoso, um Poulet au Curry (Frango com Molho de Curry) foi a escolha perfeita para a ocasião. Syaoran, Watanuki e Yukko saboreavam um vinho tinto de uma ótima safra, fato notado claramente por Yukko.

Conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos, o que impressionava Sakura ainda mais. Porém a jovem notou certo desconforto em Ieran.

Reparou na forma como a mulher de quimono preto olhava freneticamente pela grande janela da sala, parecia que algo estava à espreita, só esperando o momento certo para atacar.

"Ieran está tudo bem?" Sakura perguntou enquanto as duas preparavam o chá.

"Sim querida, só peço que não saia lá fora hoje, tudo bem?" Ieran disse triste,

Sakura pareceu surpresa, mas aceitou a sugestão em silêncio.

* * *

Sakura conversava com Yukko e Ieran na sala, enquanto Watanuki e Syaoran discutiam os tempos de academia. As duas mulheres pareciam conversar em código, pois Sakura não conseguia entender uma palavra, talvez fosse pelo mal estar que a possuía.

"Sakura querida, tem algo te incomodando?" Yukko levantou-se aproximando-se da jovem que segurou-se no umbral da porta.

"Tudo bem Sra. Ichihara, foi só uma indisposição... acho que o clima não está me fazendo bem, desculpe por preocupá-las! Vou descansar um pouco!" Sakura curvou-se.

"Vá querida, se precisar de algo é só chamar!" Ieran sorriu terna para a moça que considerava como filha. Estava preocupada com a palidez da jovem, fato que notou assim que chegou na casa. Viu a jovem despedir-se fitando-a preocupada.

Yukko esperou a jovem subir para concluir sua análise diante da jovem japonesa. Remexeu-se na cadeira incomodada.

"Você reparou a essência de cerejeiras que ela emana?" Yukko disse sombria.

"E a mesma essência de peônias que eu emanava há vinte dois anos atrás..." Ieran baixou a vista.

"Acha que ele vai achá-la aqui?"

"Não sei Ieran, Syaoran tem um poder de bloqueio forte, mas a essência dela está superando-o. Não sei quanto tempo vamos conseguir mantê-la protegida. Se Syaoran não fizer nada, aquele monstro com certeza virá!"

"Yukko... falta pouco, a Lua cheia está chegando. Sakura já possui os 22 anos, já está pronta... e eu... eu não vou poder fazer nada!" Ieran não conseguiu segurar o choro. Yukko afagou a amiga triste.

"Só poderemos pedir querida amiga, e esperar até que Syaoran perceba o quanto a "Virgem das flores de cerejeira" corre perigo!" Yukko olhou pela janela onde a bela lua crescente começava a se formar.

* * *

'O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que essa aflição toda? Parece que me coração vai estourar de tanto medo. Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Seria a pressão?' Sakura olhava o teto do belo quarto branco assustada, sentia um medo violento tomar conta do seu ser.

Lembrava-se do pesadelo e tentava relutar com aquela bobagem, porém a sensação de ser observada só piorava a situação. Não iria dar o braço a torcer e dizer que estava com medo de ficar sozinha, mas daria tudo para estar com Syaoran naquele momento.

Sorriu envergonhada lembrando-se da cena mais cedo, o que teria acontecido se Ieran e cia. não tivessem chegado.

"Como queria prová-los" ela sussurou passando a mão pelos lábios rosados, o coração batia acelerado lembrando-se da essência masculina que Syaoran emanava, as notas de Musk ainda estava impregnadas na mente de Sakura.

'Preciso parar com isso, ele é meu amigo, meu amigo de infância, quase meu irmão... E também não me vê como uma mulher... Deixa de ser boba Sakura, se ele já esteve com modelos e belas mulheres, o que ia querem com uma atrapalhada como você? Acorda!Ele é muita coisa para você... Cresce e desiste dele!' Sakura mergulhou no travesseiro encarando a porta retrato dos pais.

"Preciso tanto de vocês!" ela choramingou triste.

* * *

"A que devo a sua presença aqui em Paris Watanuki?" Syaoran o fitou sério.

"Receio dizer que não tenho boas noticias meu caro, as coisas estão piores do que eu imaginava! " Watanuki encarou o jovem chinês pensativo.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Syaoran pareceu surpreso.

"Ainda não notou a estranha aura que está em Paris?"

Syaoran baixou a vista incomodado, como não sentir aquela energia maligna? Surpriendeu-se ao saber que Watanuki também sabia daquilo.

"Há quanto tempo tem sentido isso?" Watanuki perguntou misterioso.

"A mais ou menos dois meses, antes que Sakura chegasse eu podia sentir, mas depois da chegada dela...parece que aumentou ainda mais." Syaoran levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela da sala.

"Isso não é normal Syaoran, receio que terá que aumentar ainda mais seu poder... você tem um bem precioso guardado e que precisa ser poupado!"

"Bem precioso, como assim?"

"Os treinos começam segunda feira." Watanuki levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao Hall, onde Yukko já o esperava.

"Outra coisa... não deixe nunca Sakura ficar sozinha!" O homem de olhos azuis comentou antes de cumprimentar Ieran e conduzir Yukko até o carro.

'Deixar Sakura sozinha, como assim?' Syaoran fitou o belo esportivo preto sumir em meio à avenida movimentada.

* * *

Syaoran ficou acordado até tarde aquela noite, Ieran e Sakura já dormiam fazia tempo, porém as palavras de Watanuki martelavam a cabeça do jovem impedindo-o de dormir.

'Proteger Sakura? O que Watanuki quis dizer com aquilo? Sakura está sob minha proteção aqui, mas... Será que tem mais alguma coisa a espreita?' Syaoran rabiscou algo numa folha e assustou-se ao ver Sakura passar pela sala.

"Sakura?" ele a chamou.

"Oi Syaoran, pensei que estivesse dormindo, o que faz acordado essa hora?" Ela sorriu surpresa fechando o penhoar de seda rosa.

"Estou sem sono, e você?"

"Estava com fome, aquele frango não me satisfez!" ela sorriu envergonhada.

"Então vou preparar a minha especialidade... torradas com geléia e leite com chocolate pode ser?" Ele riu.

"Bobo, até eu sei fazer isso!" ela sorriu apoiando-se nele e dando-lhe um soquinho.

* * *

O relógio marcava quinze para as duas, porém a conversa entre os dois estava longe de terminar, Sakura ria quando algo chamou-lhe a atenção

"O que foi Cherry?"

"Não sei... parece que tem algo lá fora, estou com essa sensação desde o jantar." Sakura levantou-se e foi até a porta de vidro da cozinha.

"Tem... alguma coisa... lá fora!" ela apontou para um arbusto perto da cerejeira do jardim.

"Não Sakura, não tem nada!" Syaoran aproximou-se da jovem parada com o braço apontado para a cerejeira.

"Sakura?" ele aproximou-se da jovem, porém não soube bem o que houve, um vulto negro materializou-se diante da cerejeira apontando para a jovem.

"... Syaoran..." Sakura não terminou, pois desmaiou em seguida.

Syaoran segurou a jovem, mas não deixou de ver a silhueta sorrir malignamente e sumir em meio à escuridão.

* * *

"SAKURA, pelo amor de Deus, acorda!" Ele chacoalhava a jovem inerte em seus braços.

Podia ver a vitalidade da jovem sumir diante de uma palidez que o assustava ainda mais. Atordoado, o jovem tomou a jovem no colo e correu feito uma bala escada acima. Assustou-se ainda mais ao ver a mãe encara-lo seriamente.

"O que houve meu filho?" Ieran parecia estranhamente calma.

"Mãe..." Syaoran fitou a mulher intensamente, Ieran pode ver o medo estampado nos olhos do seu pequeno lobo.

"Vamos **petit loup**, ela precisa descansar!"

Estava triste pelo acontecido, principalmente por saber que seu paradeiro e de sua herdeira foi descoberto. Ajudou Syaoran com a jovem inconsciente, mas sabia ela que a partir daquele momento não teriam mais paz... Ela sabia... Que não importava o tempo, suas previsões se cumpririam e Sakura e Syaoran teriam que descobrir sozinhos a verdade que estava lá fora só esperando que por eles.

**Continua...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas: Toulouse é uma cidade que fica às margens do intempestivo rio Garrone. Era nesse ponto do rio que os peregrinos, que se dirigiam a Santiago de Compostela, conseguiam cruzá-lo. Isto fez de Toulouse uma cidade muito importante naqueles tempos. Hoje é a quarta maior cidade da França, de onde saiu o Concorde. Terá grande importância futuramente na jornada do nosso casal favorito!**_

_**No capítulo anterior eu citei o Jardim du Luxembourg (apelido familiar Luco) é um parque com 224500 m²... Estes incluem uma grande variedade de playground que é muito popular entre os jovens locais as crianças e seus pais. Adjacente à que é um teatro de fantoches existem também passeios de pôneis também estão disponíveis. Além disso, existem apresentações musicais ao ar livre que são apresentadas em um gazebo sobre os fundamentos e existe um anônimo, um restaurante barato perto, e sob as árvores vários assentos para que muitas pessoas possam desfrutar da música ao longo de um copo de vinho. **_

_**O jardim é famoso pela sua atmosfera calma. Sobre o pequeno lago crianças brincam com miniaturas de barcos.. O jardim contém várias estátuas e esculturas. Circulando o lago ainda existem várias estatuas de antigas rainhas francesas que agraciam ainda mais o ambiente calmo do LUCO**_

**

* * *

**

**Pois é gente, mais um capítulo e as coisas começam a esquentar entre Syaoran e Sakura, mas afinal de contas, o que o Syaoran quer da vida na é? "**

**Tadinha da Sakura, um titulo indesejável lhe foi concedido, e o que Syaoran poderá fazer? E Ieran que terrível destino lhe aguarda?**

**Não perca o próximo capitulo de ACL e, por favor, mandem-me reviews, afinal sem vocês eu não sou nada! **

**Kissus!**

**Vanessa Li Surrounding the pond are a series of statues of former French queens.**

**N.R.: Oie Pessoal do FF!**

**Aqui está a Natsumi, com mais uma fic revisadinha... **

**lol**

**Fiquei muito feliz em revisar logo esta fic!! Estou dando pulinhos de felicidade aqui em casa... Porque eu admirava muito o trabalho da Nessinha... **

**Mas céus!! Que capítulo misterioso... Estou ficando muito curiosa... Assim como todos os outros leitores não é?**

**Ain... Ganhei esse capítulo de aniversário?? SUGOIIII!!**

**Mas voltando ao rumo da nota, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei e mandem review para deixarem uma escritora e uma revisora felizes né??**

**Beijinhos da Natsumi e da Vanessa...**


	6. Chapter 6

Syaoran não dormiu aquela noite, fato notado claramente pelas olheiras em seu belo rosto. Estava sentado no meio do dojô olhando o vazio.

'O que era aquilo...?'

Ele estava atordoado, lembrava-se claramente na figura sombria sorrir malignamente em direção a Sakura provocando-lhe um desmaio, sentia-se acuado por não saber o que fazer.

"Céus, o que eu vou fazer agora?" Syaoran levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o jardim de sua mãe.

A densa neblina cobria grande parte do pátio do jardim, estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando uma presença fortíssima o assustou.

_**Promis vierge**_

Faltavam quinze para as seis quando Sakura despertou, estava indisposta e bastante temerosa, sentia o coração doer.

' O que aconteceu, por que esse medo?!' Ela revirou-se na cama fitando o relógio.

"IDIOTA!!"

Ouviu o barulho da lâmina de uma espada e um grito abafado de Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura praticamente pulou da cama descendo o mais rápido que pôde a escada, assustou-se mais ao encarar a grande janela da cozinha.

Syaoran estava caído no chão, rendido diante de uma katana empunhada por um encapuzado.

* * *

"Não creio que continua assim tão devagar Xiao Lang, até eu passei despercebida por você?" uma voz estridente riu desdenhosa diante do jovem que se afastava da espada, indignado.

"E você continua uma tremenda sem vergonha, o que você quer aqui?" Syaoran ralhou bravo.

"Ora querido, só vim fazer uma visitinha, alias... acho melhor você se explicar para a Sakurinha... acho que ela vai chorar!" a jovem sorriu maldosa.

"Meiling... trate Sakura com respeito, ela é importante para mim!" Syaoran a fuzilou.

"Importante priminho?... se fosse, já teria se declarado para ela... seu frouxo!" Meiling sussurou maldosamente vendo a coloração do primo passar para um vermelho sangue.

"Não ouse Meiling Li..." os olhos de Syaoran brilharam feito um leão enjaulado.

"Vai fazer o quê? Seu poder de defesa está baixíssimo Syaoran, se for pego assim não terá chance nenhuma, sabe que não pode negligenciar seu treinamento!" Meilin desviou do jovem que ficou no chão pensativo caminhou em direção a casa tirando a capa cor de vinho.

"SAKURA CHAN!!" Meiling saiu correndo em direção a varanda da cozinha fazendo o ar de desespero da jovem de olhos verdes transformar-se em alegria.

Syaoran ficou parado por alguns minutos, as palavras de Meilin reviravam sua cabeça.

' Primeiro Watanuki, depois Meiling... Do que tenho que me proteger... Por que isso agora?'

* * *

Meilin era filha da irmã mais nova de Ieran, era uma jovem geniosa e bastante difícil de lidar, estava sempre atrás do primo querendo que fosse seu namorado. Desistiu ao notar o quanto o primo era apaixonado por Sakura só não conseguia entender o motivo daquele tonto não conseguir expressar os sentimentos para a jovem japonesa.

"E então Sakura, como está sendo morar aqui em Paris?" Meiling sorriu ao ver a jovem preparar-lhe um copo de suco de laranja.

"Você não imagina como é maravilhoso, Syao me mostrou muita coisa aqui e eu já estou bem familiarizada com a língua." Sakura sorriu fitando a jovem de olhos rubis.

"Você mudou bastante né Sakura?" Meilin mediu Sakura dos pés a cabeça.

"... não é mais uma branquela seca que morria de vergonha de tudo." Meilin riu divertida vendo Sakura corar.

"Sabe que Syaoran sempre gostou de carne..." Meiling murmurou vendo a jovem japonesa corar violentamente.

"Meiling!" Sakura fechou o penhoar rosa escondendo as curvas acentuadas, desviou a atenção ao ver que Syaoran acabava entrar na cozinha.

"Meiling pare de encher a pobre da Sakura, as influencias de Hong Kong devem ter te afetado!" Syaoran alfinetou.

"Você continua chato como sempre!"

"Não sou chato, sou uma pessoa racional!" Syaoran retrucou cruzando os braços.

"Racional demais..." Meiling ralhou.

"Meninos vamos parar com isso!" Sakura sorriu constrangida.

"Syaoran não aceita o meu trabalho Sakura, não estou fazendo nada demais. Ser modelo é algo ruim? E além do mais, sou famosa como sempre quis!" Meiling despejou.

"Meiling... pare de ser criança... já conversamos sobre isso! E além do mais... não é hora para discussões." Syaoran voltou o olhar para Sakura. Meilin o fitou e séria concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Sakura notou como Meiling estava diferente, os cabelos antes compridos estavam em um corte channel, a maquiagem pesada mostravam os anos longe do oriente e a silhueta exuberante deixavam qualquer francesa no chinelo.

"Você anda bem vistosa hein Meiling, o que fez?" Sakura ria enquanto penteava as madeixas douradas.

"Ora Sakura... ser uma top model não é fácil. Uma lipo aqui outra prótese de silicone ali e qualquer mortal se torna uma deusa, e olha que eu tinha menos que você!" Meiling riu escandalosamente mostrando os fartos seios sob o decote profundo.

"Acho que não teria coragem de fazer nada disso..." Sakura olhou de soslaio a blusinha de renda amarela com o decote comportado.

"De fato, você não precisa de nada disso, sempre foi linda, só precisa insinuar-se mais!" Meiling sorriu.

"Não sei como Meiling? Já tentei de todas as formas, mas ele não percebe..." Sakura despejou sem pensar..

"Ele quem Sakura?"

"... o Sya..." Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada com o que acabava de falar. Tapou a boca vendo os olhos cor de rubis da jovem brilharem intensamente.

"Ah finalmente você admitiu!"

"Meiling pelo amor de Deus... não é isso!" Sakura entrou em desespero.

"Então o que é?"

"Não quero perder a amizade dele... e além do mais... Syaoran só me considera uma irmã mais nova...".

"Como você tem certeza disso?" Meiling alfinetou.

"Não tenho certeza de nada Meiling, só não quero atrapalhar a vida dele... se ele souber o que sinto... eu não sei o que poderá acontecer.

Eu não quero perder Syaoran... E também... Eu não estou preparada para um relacionamento. Por isso vou deixar as coisas como estão. No final dá tudo certo não é?

"Se for para ser." Sakura sorriu visivelmente magoada. Sabia ela que Syaoran era algo fora de suas possibilidades.

"Não faça isso Sakura, você já perdeu a sua oportunidade uma vez, se perder novamente, talvez não tenha volta."

"Eu sei... mas..." Sakura não terminou, pois uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto abatido.

* * *

Syaoran estava no escritório tentando trabalhar, olhava a tela do note book preocupado, as únicas palavras que conseguia escrever era ' PROTEGER SAKURA'.

"Que merda! Por que não consigo me concentrar em mais nada, o que Meiling, Yukko e Watanuki querem? Minha mãe não me diz nada... o que vem agora?" Syaoran começou a bater a cabeça contra a mesa.

"Inútil... não consegue fazer nada sozinho! Você é um frouxo mesmo!!"

Syaoran parou e encarou o reflexo do espelho a frente de sua mesa, a testa vermelha o fez lembrar de algo.

#Flashback#

Syaoran estava com 15 anos e era extremamente cobiçado pelas meninas, sabia ele que elas não tinham chance nenhuma, pois seu único desejo era a jovem de olhos verdes, sorriu ao ver Sakura correr em sua direção.

Sakura estava corada, as madeixas curtas da cor do mel balançavam ao sabor do vento, o que produzia um efeito arrebatador no coraçãozinho inocente do jovem. O jovem sorriu encantadoramente enquanto Sakura tomava ar.

"Syaoran... desculpa a demora... tive que resolver algumas coisas com a Tomoyo!" ela sorriu envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, você não se atrasou desta vez!" ele deu um meio sorriso divertido ao ver a jovem corar.

"Bobo, eu nem me atraso tanto, e além do mais, você estava conversando com a Suzuhara, não queria te atrapalhar!" ela murmurou brava.

"Está com ciúmes é?" Syaoran a fez encará-lo, Sakura o repeliu.

"Convencido, acha que só porque tem um rostinho bonito pode fazer o que quiser, e eu não vim aqui para brigar com você!" ela afastou-se mais.

"Desculpa, o que foi?" ele sorriu.

"Não esqueci do seu aniversário bobo... queria te dar isso!" ela ofereceu ao jovem um pequeno pacote verde escuro, Syaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Para mim?"

"Por acaso tem algum outro Syaoran Li que faz aniversário hoje aqui?" ela olhou para os lados divertida.

"Não... é..."

"Abre... me diz o que acha?" Sakura corou.

Syaoran sorriu delicadamente abrindo cuidadosamente o pacote, Sakura aproximou-se dele.

"É só uma lembrancinha... espero que não se importe!" ela sorriu corada.

'O que vier de você sempre será um tesouro' ele pensou "Imagina, obrigado por pensar em mim!" ele sorriu, antes de perceber a bola que vinha em direção a jovem japonesa.

"CUIDADOOO!" ouviu-se.

Um grito de Sakura foi abafado pela reação de Syaoran, o rosto vermelho e o nariz sangrando eram provas do ato de heroísmo do jovem rapaz.

"Syaoran!!"Sakura correu sacando um lenço e tentando limpar o rosto do jovem

Syaoran a encarou e divertido caiu na gargalhada.

#Fim do Flashback#

Syaoran sorriu lembrando-se de quando fazia de tudo para proteger Sakura.

Encarou a espada chinesa acima do espelho e tomou uma decisão... Iria até o final para descobrir esse mistério todo.

* * *

"Arrume-se logo Sakura, vamos nos atrasar!" Meiling gritava da escada enquanto ouvia Sakura choramingar.

"Já estou indo... já estou indo! Por que não me disseram isso antes!" Ela corria com o sapato e a escova nas mãos.

"Meiling, deveria nos avisar desses seus jantares, eu tinha muito serviço para terminar!" Syaoran ralhou magnífico em seu Armani cor de grafite gravite.

Meiling o olhou de soslaio, podia-se ver certa indignação na feição da jovem.

"Cala a boca! Se não fosse eu você estaria trancado aqui deixando a pobre da Sakura perder o melhor de Paris, e além do mais... é só um coquetel, não poderia deixar de parabenizar o meu querido **Louis Vuitton **pela nova coleção**... **aposto que ele vai adorar conhecer Sakura... principalmente as curvas dela!" Meiling sorriu.

Syaoran fuzilou a jovem de madeixas curtas, o vestido curto e rodado delineava as curvas insinuantes de Meiling. A maquiagem pesada e os brincos de rubi deixavam Meiling ainda mais sedutora.

"Você adora me irritar né? Por que faz isso?" Syaoran disse bravo.

"Porque você não toma iniciativa e diz para ela o que sente. Se continuar assim Syaoran... você vai perdê-la!" ela rebateu.

"Você de novo com essa história... eu não consigo entender!"

"Você vai perceber logo." Meiling disse fria deixando Syaoran um tanto pensativo. Um silêncio incomodo deu-se na sala, quando um grito abafado de Sakura foi ouvido.

"SAKURA... a festa começou há três horas... ANDA LOGO!!" Meiling batia o pé irritada.

"Já vou!" Ouviu-se um barulho alto no andar superior, alguns minutos depois, Sakura desceu arfante e bem corada.

A jovem usava um vestido curto preto. Como único detalhe um broche de brilhantes entre os seios da jovem e apartir dele um delicado voal que circulavam o vestido até um pouco acima da barra. Um par de brincos no mesmo estilo do broche iluminava a feição de Sakura e os cabelos presos em um coque alto davam-lhe certa seriedade. Sakura estava ainda mais radiante com a maquiagem no mesmo tom do vestido, os olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas cintilantes em contraste com a sombra grafite. Sorriu envergonhada ao ver Syaoran fita-la encantado.

"Continua linda!" ele murmurou.

"Obrigada!" Sakura sorriu fitando o jovem chinês corou delicadamente ao vê-lo tão charmoso.

Usava uma camisa grafite, calça preta, sapato e cinto do mesmo tom. Mesmo extremamente simples Syaoran conseguia arrancar suspiros de qualquer uma e mal sabia ele que produzia um efeito arrebatador na jovem japonesa. Sorriu constrangida ao ser admirada pelo jovem.

"Estamos todos prontos... let'go to party!" Meiling disse animada.

* * *

Uma bela noite tomava Paris, em meio à densa floresta duas silhuetas murmuravam...

"Acha que está na hora já, **monsieu**r?"

"Não conteste as minhas ordens... a lua cheia já está chegando... a _Flor da China_ já está se preparando. Tenho certeza que a _Virgem das Cerejeiras _vai ceder... e ninguém vai me impedir de... conquistar o que é meu por direito!" uma risada alta deu-se naquele lugar, e em meio às sombras uma das silhuetas desapareceu.

* * *

Flashs musica alta, belas modelos, fotógrafos e todo o glamour do mundo da moda invadiam _**a Le Vips Room. **_Syaoran cumprimentava a todos com seu francês fluente, enquanto Sakura sorria delicadamente.

A boate badaladíssima estava lotada, o que deixou Sakura extremamente incomodada, não estava acostumada com tanta gente e flashs cegando-a a cada momento. Estava cansada, mas não demonstrava em nada para Meiling e Syaoran que estavam aproveitando cada instante.

"Sakura, quer beber algo?" Syaoran gritou perto de Sakura.

"Obrigada, prefiro não tomar mais nada..." Sakura sorriu desanimada.

Syaoran a encarou preocupado.

"Você está bem mesmo?"

"Não se preocupe Syaoran... só preciso retocar a maquiagem, e além do mais, você precisa se divertir não é?" Sakura sorriu abraçando-lhe delicadamente o braço.

"Sakura... te espero aqui fora tá?"

Sakura fechou-se num banheiro esperançosa que aquela festa acabasse logo.

'Céus, porque esse mal estar agora. Que droga, não posso nem sair para me divertir que passo mal?' Sakura repreendeu-se diante do mal estar.

Podia sentir calafrios intensos tomarem-na enquanto ouvia as garotas rirem dos flertes na pista de dança.

'Pára... droga... Isso tem que passar!' Sakura desesperava-se enquanto sentia o seu mundo desvanecer. Encarou a porta do banheiro respirando fundo.

Levantou-se, arrumando o vestido e encarou o espelho. A palidez era evidente, mas Sakura sorriu, não deixaria que uma coisa tola a impedisse de se divertir.

* * *

Syaoran esperava a jovem do lado de fora, porém a mente estava longe na proposta de Watanuki, iria ou não a esse treinamento?

Lembrou-se em como negligenciou seu treinamento como um guerreiro, a arte chinesa de magia e todos os segredos do Clã Li.

Fitou a porta do banheiro feminino por diversas vezes, preocupado com Sakura.

Não soube dizer o que houve, porém foi arrastado por uma bela jovem loira para longe.

* * *

"Tonta mesmo..." Sakura estranhamente viu-se sozinha no corredor dos toulleit feminino.

"Syaoran disse que me esperaria..." ela choramingou quando surpriendeu-se com um jovem parado ali perto. Sorriu surpresa e educadamente curvou-se diante do belo jovem de cabelos compridos.

'**E****xcusez-moi, vous avez vu un chinois ici?'** ( Com licença, você viu um chinês por aqui?) Sakura perguntou inocente e recebeu um sorriso arrebatador. Corou violentamente.

"**Pardon, mademosseille****, ****je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un comme ça !**' (Desculpe senhorita, mas eu não vi ninguém assim!). Ele fitou Sakura maliciosamente, os olhos ambarados brilharam intensamente provocantes.

Sakura perdeu-se naqueles olhos, sem falar no porte físico dele. Devia ter no máximo 1, 90, ombros largos que podia ser vistos na camisa semi-aberta branca.

Usava uma corrente dourada, devia ser uma medalha ou algo do gênero, uma feição marcante, lábios carnudos que movimentavam-se cada vez mais insinuantes.

E aqueles olhos?

Eram quase dourados e de tão intensos deixavam Sakura constrangida.

O jovem alisou as mechas castanhas e divertido comentou.

"Srta., fala inglês?"

"Melhor que o francês, me desculpe por incomodá-lo!" ela sorriu delicada.

"Imagina, sou eu é que agradeço por ter a presença de uma bela jovem com a srta. comigo. Sou Ivan Lilgen e como devo chamar tão bela divindade?" ele sussurou.

"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura sorriu.

Ivan sorriu um sorriso estranho que por alguns segundos fez Sakura vacilar, a ultima coisa que ouviu foi...

"... Finalmente... te achei!" .

* * *

"Você é louca garota!" Syaoran desvencilhou-se da bela loira.

"Perdoe-me Edward, eu não tive intenção!" Syaoran assustou-se diante da jovem...

Era Gisele.

"Faz tanto tempo não é Edward, você continua lindíssimo!" ela sorriu sedutora.

"Não me chame assim, sabe muito bem que não gosto desse nome... o que quer?"

"Não posso fazer nada se ele é o seu nome ocidental, e além do mais... precisava saber se você estava bem... estou tão sozinha ultimamente" ela apoiou-se na ponta do pé a sussurou em seu ouvido.

"Eu preciso de você... sinto tanta falta!" ela o encarou manhosa.

Syaoran vacilou diante da provocação, Giselle estava tão... tão... apetitosa...

Não conseguiu conter o pensamento das noites intensas que passava com Gisele, o contato com os seios extremamente fartos da jovem o faziam perder o controle. Dois meses era pouco para não ceder ao ataque tão inesperado da sua ex.

"Vamos... matar a saudade... que me consome cada dia que passa longe de ti...** mon petit loup**!" Giselle o fitou provocante, os seios estavam ainda mais volumosos com o decote insinuante.

"Gisele..." ele não terminou, pois foi alvejada por um beijo ardente da jovem.

* * *

Sakura andava por um corredor vazio, os olhos verdes estavam sem brilhos e inertes, Ivan andava rápido com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Fácil... fácil demais... vamos minha virgem das flores de cerejeira... tornar-se-á minha presa hoje." Ele sorriu aspirando à essência doce de Sakura, uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos olhos esmeraldinos da jovem que desabou diante do belo desconhecido.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

(**Nota: A Vips Room é uma boate de verdade e extremamente badalada por estrelas e celebridades, cheia de paparazzis fica no subsolo do Planet Hollywood). Decoração show! Clube com filiais em Cannes, St Tropez, Monaco, Luxembourg, Marrakech, (O end. 78, Ave. Champs-Elysées****)).**

**

* * *

**

Pois é gente, cá estamos com mais um capitulo de ACL, espero que tenham gostado do aparecimento de Meiling e mais alguns personagem essencial para essa trama que começa a se desenrolar agora.

**Syaoran que não se decide logo, Sakura que não conta seus verdadeiros sentimentos e esse lenga lenga que só meu Deus! "**

**Que tal uma loira fogosa para acabar com a folga da Sakura?**

**Sakura: Posso matar a Vanessa?**

**Syaoran: Ah Sakura, ela só deixou a história mais interessante.**

**Sakura: È por que você beija aquela nojenta da Gisele!**

**Syaoran: Sae de fininho enquanto a escritora e revisora acalmam a Sakura.**

**Quem será esse Ivan, e por que tanta semelhança com Syaoran?**

**E o que a Gisele quer agora... Não percam em um mês (eu espero)**

**O sétimo capitulo de A Cerejeira e o Lobo!**

**OS: Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, eu respondo pessoalmente tá?**

**Agora fica com a minha linda revisora e filhota kawaii!**

**Vai filhote!**

N.R.: Primeiramente, aos leitores de ACL, gomen ne pela demora ao revisar. Eu estive com uns problemas aqui e para completar o computador meio que estragou. Eu tive que fazer loucuras para passar o capítulo para o meu pen drive e depois ir numa lan house, revisar. Prometo que nunca farei isso de novo. Natsumi aprende com os erros, ok?

Agora...

Bom, me digam: Alguém quer fazer parte do meu novo fã-clube chamado: Quem é a Gisele para tirar o Syaoran de mim?

Mas dessa vez, minha mãe me surpreendeu... Edward? Kkkkkkkkkk

Eu nunca daria nome ocidental ao Syao melhor do que este...

E o Ivan? Aiaiai... Eles são estranhos...

Ahhhhh!!

Acabei de esquecer... Querem ver a cena dos momentos decisivos entre o Syaoran e Sakura em ACL?

Cenas finais e decisivasComeçando agoraSem interrupções1, 2, 3 EEEE

Surge uma mulher mais linda do que a Gisele saindo de uma Harley-Davidson novinha, tirando o capacete da moto e balançando os cabelos, cena típica de filmes de ação. De repente, ela saca uma pistola de calibre 9 mm Parabellum e aponta para Gisele.O que elá irá fazer?

Natsumi: Eu vim aqui para acabar com a Gisele. Se ela pensa que pode acabar com o relacionamento de mangás e animes mais perfeito do mundo, ela está muito enganada! Agora, irá enfrentar a ira dos Shimizudanis.

Narrador comum da versão brasileira, herbert richards: E Natsumi Shimizudani, a salvadorá de finais felizes mais intrometida e sem-noção de todos os tempos, dá um tiro certeiro em Gisele. Mas o que acontecerá com Ivan?

Natsumi: Bom... Eu estou precisando de alguém parecido com o Syaoran mesmo... então se ele prometer ficar comportadooo... eu o deixo viver e nos casamos... não é todo dia que eu encontro um quase clone do Syaoran...

Gisele: Você me paga... Natsumi... nem que seja a única coisa que eu faça, durante o resto de minhas outras vidas...

Narrador comum da versão brasileira, herbert richards: Sakura, a nossa querida comportadinha, pega a pistola de Natsumi e dá um outro tiro certeiro. Para onde foi a nossa santinha?

Sakura: Ameaçou a Natsumi, ameaçou a Sakura e o resto dos personagens que têm finais felizes. Saiu e namorou com o meu Syaoran... Ai você está perdida de vez...ò.ó

Syaoran: Gota

Sakura: Gota

Narrador comum da versão brasileira, herbert richards: Gota

Steven Spielberg: Gota. CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Natsumi, minha cara... eu compreendo que você já salvou vários finais felizes... Mas o script que acabou de escrver ficou péssimo nee? Convenhamos... Desta vez só piorou..-.-...E ainda por cima...Pistolas são coisas perigosas... se você acertasse o alvo errado? Imaginou... se atirasse sem querer em Sakura, a cena final que com certeza será deletada das tomadas finais, ficaria triste... Sakura morta? Ela é só um personagem... Mas (in)felizmente Natsumi, você tem vida...e pode morrer... e com certeza os leitores da Vanessa te matariam...

Vou deixar você fazer mais uma besteira... mais uma cena ruim... porque se os leitores da Vanessa não te matarem, suas revisoras e os seus leitores te matarão...

Natsumi: HAI! Cena 34, ACL, Tomada dois, Gravando!

De uma BMW, sai uma mulher vestida de preto, mais bonita que a Gisele, sem sombra de dúvidas. De repente, ela estala os dedos e o carro explode! E do nada, ela saca uma espada e começa a duelar com Gisele...

Natsumi: ARGHHH

Gisele: ARGUUU

Sakura: CORTAAAAAAA! Cada vez fica pior... Bom, está claro para Natsumi que hoje não é dia! Hoje não é dia de escrever coisas decentes, não é dia de escrver coisas engraçadas... mas é dia de matar Gisele ò.ó

Syaoran: Gota

Steven Spielberg: Gota

Narrador comum da versão brasileira, herbert richards: Gota

Natsumi: Cof Cof...Uff...Coof Cof...eu estou sem folêgo...

Narrador comum da versão brasileira, herbert richards: Nossa revisora não faz nada além de imaginar uma cena para matar Gisele decente e já fica com sono? Tadinha da Nat-chan... que vida dura...

Natsumi: Sem irônias, por favor... Agora eu tenho que acabar com isso aqui. E ela tira aquelas espadinhas de luz que eu não lembro o nome de jeito nenhum(acho que a luz é laser... sei lá) e morro de preguiça de pesquisar... Que são as de Star Wars...Agora todos sabem qual é, né? Senão, procurem no Google star wars e provavelmente vão aparcer fotos das espadinhas...Mas voltando à cena de ação... E começa a duelar com Gisele... Depois disso, o cara que se chama Darth Vader aparece..

.Darth Vader: Gisele, eu sou seu pai.

Spielberg: CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... bom pessoal que leu as insanidades totalmente sem graça de Natsumi até aqui... o elenco de hollywood perdeu trilhões com estas brincadeiras...fora os direitos autorais... Tchau pessoal! Não percam o novo Indiana Jones... Vai que Natsumi dá uma passadinha por lá, para arranjar finais felizes?

Natsumi: Caros leitores que leram até agora... GOMEN NE!! Eu não fiz nenhuma piada... mas no próximo, eu juro que mostro o jeito que a Gisele sumirá na minha imaginação... Vocês podiam fazer as suas versões... para me dar um ânimo... a melhor versão nos reviews leva um grande prêmio a definir ainda, ok? Mas é grandee...

Espero que uma alma boa participe deste concurso insano... tudo bem?

Não me deixem falando bobagem sozinhaaa

É triste... snif snif...

Mas no próximo capítulo, o homem-aranha podia dar uma passadinha pela cena 34 de ACL tomada 3...nee?

Fim da cena 34 de ACL tomada 2, a história pós-fic mais sem graça de todos os tempos de FF

É isso pessoal... Gomen ne pelas brincadeiras sem graça de novo...

E não esqueçam da review... e para os mais criativos e que não deixarão Natsumi no vácuo... façam uma morte legal para a Gisele... e deixem o Ivan comigo...huhuuhu..

Beijões da sem graça da Natsumi e da super escritora maravilhosa kawaii, e minha oka-chan(Parabéns, oka, pelo seu dia de mãe...e para todas as mães do FF e dos escritores do FF)...

**Obrigada a todos o que lêem ACL e um Feliz Dia das Mães para todas a mamães!**

**PS: Gente, fiz umas dolls do pessoal de ACL e quem quiser conferir, pode visitar meu orkut. Vanessa Hime, lá tem fotenhos dos meus queridinhos e algumas notas.**


	7. Chapter 7

A bela loja parisiense estava fechada àquela hora da noite, porém uma luz fraca iluminava o interior da casa

A bela loja parisiense estava fechada àquela hora da noite, porém uma luz fraca iluminava o interior da casa. Yukko e Ieran saboreavam um saboroso chá na companhia de Watanuki.

"E então Watanuki? Os treinamentos de Syaoran começam amanhã cedo não é?" Yukko sorriu.

"Sim senhora, Syaoran anda muito relapso com suas obrigações para como Clã, não acho certo o que ele tem feito!" o jovem voltou-se para Ieran " E acho que a senhora deveria ter insistido para que ele continuasse com isso."

"Sr. Kimihiro, Syaoran tinha 18 anos quando decidiu dedicar-se somente aos estudos, eu tentei convencê-lo a alternar os dois, mas ele é extremamente teimoso." Ieran disse séria, um brilho estranho nos olhos ambarinos da mulher.

"Mas mesmo assim, Syaoran tem que ser mais responsável, ele não é mais uma criança!"

"Meu caro Watanuki, Ieran sabia o que fazer, Syaoran é cabeça dura e teimoso, quando ele quer algo, ninguém lhe tira da cabeça!" Yukko riu.

Watanuki fez uma cara feia, quando viu as duas mulheres fitarem a janela apavoradas.

"O que foi senhoras?" ele levantou-se bruscamente.

"Meu Deus... Sakura corre perigo!!" Ieran exclamou em choque.

**O dia em que a cerejeira floresceu**

Beijos intensos e calorosos, Gisele aos poucos começava a se despir, Syaoran estava alucinado, o tempo sem ter uma mulher em seus braços o enlouquecia. Sentir a pele de Gisele contra a sua só o atiçava mais, e a sede de possuí-la era maior.

"Vamos meu querido, me mostra o que você tem de melhor!" Gisele sussurrava ao pé do ouvido.

"Pare... você não é assim... Sakura!" Syaoran sussurou.

"O QUÊ?" Gisele afastou-se dele abruptamente, fechando o vestido e saltando para o banco da frente.

"O que foi?" Syaoran levantou-se encarando a francesa.

"Eu estou aqui me insinuando toda para você, e você chamando pela nerdizinha sem graça!? Você é mesmo um otário Syaoran!" Gisele saiu do carro, mas sem antes dar umas belas bolsadas em Syaoran que tentou se defender sem muito sucesso.

"Gisele... espera... o que eu fiz?" ele exclamou atordoado.

O jovem fitou a jovem se afastar, arrumou-se e saiu do carro.

Encarou bravo o belo risco no conversível que acabara de comprar.

"Gisele, sua grande &4¨!" O jovem murmurou indignado, assustou-se com o celular que vibrava enlouquecido.

"Li falando..."

"XIAO LANG... CADÊ A SAKURA?" Meiling gritava apavorada.

"C-como?" Syaoran ficou apavorado, havia deixado Sakura sozinha.

#

"Como ele pôde ser tão inconseqüente?" Watanuki dirigia veloz a sua Suzuki negra por uma avenida movimentada da cidade luz. Precisava achar a Vips Room, antes que algo de muito ruim acontecesse.

"Se pego aquele fedelho, não terei nenhuma piedade!" Watanuki murmurava irritado.

Já o avisara sobre o perigo de deixar Sakura sozinha, ainda mais numa noite de lua cheia.

Avistou a boate e os vários fotógrafos que tiravam milhares de fotos das celebridades que entravam e saiam do lugar.

Parou a moto e silenciou, sentia aquela energia maligna extremamente forte alastrar-se pelo local.

Baixou a vista tentando sentir à presença, só então reparou em algo estranho que se movia do outro lado da rua.

#

Syaoran corria alucinado pelo estacionamento, podia sentir e não queria acreditar que aquela energia que começava a falhar era a de Sakura. Assutou-se ao ver Meiling no chão, segurando a perna com dor.

"MEILING?"

"AFASTE-SE XIAO LANG!" a jovem gritava enquanto via uma figura estranha tomar forma... Era... Um lobo!

O animal era negro como a trevas, tinha olhos extremamente azuis e dentes brancos e afiadíssimos. O animal grunhia ferozmente, enquanto Meiling tentava afastar-se daquele ser.

"XIAO LANG, TIRA A SAKURA DAQUI!!" Meiling dizia em lágrimas, enquanto sentia a presença aumentar.

Syaoran parecia estático no lugar, Meiling ensangüentada no chão, enquanto ele não conseguia ver Sakura.

Sem pensar, saiu correndo até onde estava a prima, protegendo-a contra o animal.

"Seu idiota, procure a Sakura..." Meiling murmurava chorosa.

"Preciso te tirar daqui, se eu te deixar, ele te atacará!"

"IDIOTA!! Me esquece, a Sakura é mais importante!" Meiling encarou um primo visivelmente atordoado.

Empurrou o jovem e apontou para um beco escuro.

"Ela foi para lá... CORRA!"

"Mas, e você?"

"Eu cuido dela!" Watanuki apareceu imponente em seus trajes negro, o animal começou a uivar enquanto Watanuki entrava em posição de ataque.

"VAI!" os dois disseram em uníssono.

"Sim!" Syaoran saiu correndo em direção ao beco.

#

Não adiantaria correr mais naquelas condições, apesar do tempo quente por alguma razão aquele lugar estava extremamente frio, fitou em volta tentando localizar-se.

'Que lugar é esse?' O jovem perguntou-se quando sentiu a presença de Sakura, assustou-se ao vê-la cambalear em direção a ele.

"Sakura?!" ele aproximou-se da jovem que estava séria, os olhos esmeraldinos não possuíam brilho algum, Syaoran se assustou.

"Sakura, você está bem?" ele a segurou vendo Sakura vacilar em seus braços, um fino corte sangrava em seu pescoço.

"SAKURA?!"

"Por que deixou... isso acontecer... Syaoran?..." ela murmurou antes de desmaiar.

Syaoran a abraçou arrasado.

"Me perdoa meu anjo...me perdoa!"

#

Watanuki conduziu o trio até a imponente mansão Ichihara, Yuuko e Ieran esperavam afoitas pela chegada dos jovens, Sakura estava inconsciente enquanto Meiling era amparada por Watanuki que estava visivelmente bravo.

Ieran aproximou-se assustadíssima de Sakura, fitou Yuuko assim como Syaoran.

"Não dá mais para esconder a verdade Xiao Lang, você precisa saber!" a mulher disse séria.

#

Um clima tenso instalara-se na luxuosa sala de Yuuko, Watanuki estava de pé, enquanto Meiling estava disposta na chaiselouge vermelha, Syaoran encarava Yuuko e Ieran.

"Meu filho... sempre soube desse seu dom para pressentir e ver coisas que não são desse mundo não é?"

"Sim mãe, não é a toa que me introduziu na arte milenar de magia chinesa, mas isso não vem ao caso... o que você precisa me contar?" Syaoran estava visivelmente atordoado.

"Lembra que sempre contei a você e Sakura sobre a Flor da China?"

"Sim mãe, era uma das nossas histórias favoritas."

"Lembra-se da bela princesa que vivia bem em seu castelo e era extremamente cobiçada pelo seu perfume de flores?"

"Sim..."

"Essa princesa realmente existe, nasceu em uma cidade litorânea chamada Tomoeda e vivia muito feliz com sua família. Ela cresceu protegida e nunca soube desse 'dom', no verão de seus 23 anos a princesa sem saber liberou todo o poder contido em si e atraiu o seu predador mais feroz... um lobisomem." Ieran disse séria, encarando o filho risonho.

"Mãe... que bobagem é essa? Histórias de Chapeuzinhos e lobos são para crianças... eu...".

"Você ri Syaoran?" Watanuki alfinetou "Então me diz o que aconteceu com a Kinomoto lá no Clube?" Watanuki fuzilou Syaoran.

"Eu..."

"Não adianta Xiao Lang, você se faz de tonto, mas sabe bem o que está acontecendo. Acha que não percebi a magia de proteção em volta da casa?" Meiling disse brava.

"..."

"Seu poder é superior ao da tia Ieran, ela não conseguiria criar essa barreira, e além do mais todos nós sabemos o quanto é poderoso Syaoran. È o único capas de proteger a "Virgem das Flores de Cerejeira".

"Ouça Syaoran, devido as sua magia..."

"PAREM!!" Syaoran exclamou atordoado.

"Querem que eu aceite que não sou normal? Vim para Paris para me distanciar do Clã e de tudo que envolvesse magia ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Agora vocês vêm com essa história maluca que Sakura é perseguida por lobisomens e eu sou o guardião dela?"

"Meu filho, você sabe que é verdade! Você consegue sentir a essência dela, você sente o poder de Sakura, aceite o seu destino!" Ieran disse num fio de voz.

"Aceitar que destino? Acreditar que eu sou um frouxo que não consigo nem perceber que as pessoas que amo correm perigo? Se Watanuki não tivesse aparecido, o que teria acontecido com Meiling? E Sakura... se eu não tivesse chegado lá a tempo.

O corte do pescoço dela não para de sangrar.

O que eu posso fazer? Nada!

Não consigo fazer nada direito!"Syaoran exclamou indignado, grossas lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face masculina.

"**Petit loup..."** foi a vez de Yuuko começar a falar. "Não acha que está sendo infantil? Já o vi em situações piores e você sempre foi corajoso e persistente no que queria, acha que não será capaz de proteger a mulher que mais ama nesse mundo?" Yuuko sorriu delicadamente ao fitar os intensos orbes âmbares.

"Não será tão difícil assim, é só protegê-la, assim como fez desde os seus três anos. Sempre esteve com Sakura, nos piores momentos você estava lá. Eu acredito em você!" Yuuko afagou-lhe os cabelos rebeldes, Syaoran baixou a vista.

"Obrigada Yuuko!"

"O que vai fazer agora Syaoran?" Watanuki perguntou.

"Se é meu destino, vou proteger a pessoa que é mais cara a mim!" Syaoran disse sério enquanto afastava-se do grupo em direção ao quarto onde Sakura estava.

"E agora tia?" Meiling murmurou preocupada.

"Não há mais nada a fazer Meiling, Syaoran já sabe bem o que tem que fazer, só precisamos poupar Sakura agora." Ieran fitou todos na sala.

#

Ao entrar no quarto de hóspedes Syaoran não pode deixar despercebido o aroma envolvente das flores que Sakura emanava. A jovem estava dormindo docemente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Havia um pequeno curativo em seu pescoço denunciando a violência acometida aquela noite. Syaoran a fitou por alguns instantes lembrando-se do que houvera mais cedo. Como pudera ser tão inconseqüente? E tudo por causa de uma maldita necessidade masculina?

Como poderia ter sido tão tolo a ponto de desejar alguém que o trairá? Sentou-se ao lado da jovem adormecida e fitou- a magoado com o que fizera.

"Não queria ter sido tão tolo Sakura, a ponto de me deixar render pelos encantos dela, mas eu sou homem... tenho necessidades, mas isso não é desculpa por eu ter sido um canalha, ainda mais no estado critico em que estamos agora..." fitou a jovem acariciando delicadamente sua fronte.

"Sakura, porque tenho esse medo? Por que não consigo dizer que te amo mais que a minha vida?" ele murmurou chateado.

"Perdoa-me Sakura, talvez eu não seja digno de ti, ou eu seja um medroso que não tem coragem de te declarar os meus sentimentos, mas eu vou me esforçar e vou te proteger. Vou fazer o impossível para te proteger Sakura, é uma promessa." Syaoran aproximou-se mais do rosto adorado

"... Sakura... eu realmente... te amo...tanto..." ele encurtou a distância, selando a sua promessa com um terno beijo.

#

Gisele acordou preguiçosa aquela manhã, as roupas pelo chão denunciavam que a noite tinha sido bem... Quente. Olhou em volta e reparou no belo jovem de madeixas castanhas admirá-la maliciosamente. Sorriu sedutora.

"Gostei do seu novo visual, fica tão sexy!"

"Ora, ora **mon petit** acha mesmo que fico bem assim?" o jovem acariciou as madeixas rebeldes. "Mesmo que eu não parecesse com aquele pivete ela não resistiria, mas se vocês mulheres gostam de tipos assim..." ele aproximou-se maliciosamente de Gisele.

"Eu fui uma boa menina, fiz o que queria, agora... quero o meu prêmio!" ela sorriu desatando o nó do roupão escuro dele.

"Terá seu prêmio em breve **petit**, quando a _**ceresier**_ estiver em meu poder!" O jovem de madeixas rebeldes sussurou enquanto se deliciava com o colo alvo de Gisele.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado depois do acontecido na boate. Syaoran quase nunca estava em casa, enquanto Ieran parecia cada vez mais preocupada.

A vitalidade de Sakura havia sumido da noite para o dia, o que mexia mais com todos.

"Tia, reparou como Sakura está? Ela mal sorri!" Meiling murmurou triste.

"Sei bem o motivo disso, passei pelo mesmo..."

"Como assim?"

"Meiling, jure pelo Clã LI que nunca vai dizer isso em hipótese alguma para ninguém!" Ieran puxou a jovem para a biblioteca, Meiling ficou surpresa.

"O que foi tia? Para quê tanta descrição?

"Você sabe que ela não pode saber de nada ainda, será um baque para Sakura saber que é a presa mais rara para a raça dos lobisomens, ainda mais ela sendo pura!"

"Tia, que bobagem é essa?

"Meiling, há 24 anos eu conheci um belo homem, ele era maravilhoso e extremamente sedutor. Seu nome era Wolfgang..."

"Tia, que história é essa, que eu saiba o único homem da vida da senhora foi o tio Shang."

"E foi querida, mas antes de conhecê-lo numa viagem que fiz a Paris eu conheci esse jovem."

"E o que isso tem a ver com a Sakura?"

"Eu preferia não tê-lo conhecido, mas não posso mudar o passado..."

"Tia?" Meiling pareceu atordoada.

"Meiling... eu tive um romance antes do meu casamento com seu tio, e desse romance... nasceu Syaoran!" Ieran não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, Meiling entrou em choque.

#

"Levanta Syaoran, não seja mole!" Watanuki olhava superior o jovem caído no chão.

"Idiota!" Syaoran o olhou com desprezo.

"Acha que com esse seu nível fajuto de magia vai conseguir cuidar da Srta Kinomoto?" ele riu.

"Não faça chacota... eu sempre cuidei dela... só não esperava isso..." ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Se sempre cuidou dela, levante-se e mostre o que realmente sabe, não estou aqui brincando..." Watanuki o olhou sério. Fechou os olhos e começou a conjurar uma magia.

Syaoran levantou-se e entrou em posição de luta, na mão um amuleto que se transfigurou em uma bela espada.

"Não admito que me pegue despreparado Watanuki..."

"Se quiser lutar contra essa raça do mal, terá que saber contornar todas as situações possíveis garoto!" Watanuki exclamou atirando uma magia fortíssima contra Syaoran, este que defendeu-se, mas não foi capaz de defender-se da que veio simultaneamente.

Um grito abafado ecoou na sala, algumas gotas de sangue escorriam pela boca do jovem chinês.

"Terá que ser mais concentrado Syaoran... isso é o mínimo que Wolfgang pode fazer com você!" Watanuki aproximou-se dele ajudando-o a levantar.

#

"Sakura querida como estão às coisas aí em Paris?" Sakura podia uma voz que a confortava muito.

"Indo Tomoyo, poderia estar melhor, mas deve ser por causa do meu humor..." Sakura disse desanimada.

"Ai meu Deus, o que o babaca do Li está fazendo com você aí?"

"Não faça chacota Tomoyo, o pobre do Syaoran está bem ocupado ultimamente, e as coisas dele só estão acumulando, nem sei mais o que fazer com tantos convites, palestras e tardes de autógrafos que ele precisa comparecer." Sakura murmurou.

"Sakura, você está bem?" A voz do outro lado da linha pareceu preocupada.

"Sim Tomoyo, estou um pouco indisposta ultimamente, mas eu estou bem... nada que uma temporada em Paris resolva." A jovem de olhos verdes sorriu.

"Sei... Sakura me diz uma coisa?"

"Sim?"

"O aniversário do Syaoran é amanhã né?"

"É sim por quê?" Sakura corou delicadamente.

"Vai contar quando?" Tomoyo foi incisiva.

"Contar? Tomoyo... já te disse... O que pode acontecer entre Syaoran e eu é só amizade. Ele não me vê como uma mulher!" a voz de Sakura ficou ainda mais melancólica.

"Então por que foi para Paris? Se acha que fugir daquele seu ex foi uma boa desculpa, esqueça. Eu não sou boba para não perceber que foi atrás de Syaoran!" Tomoyo alfinetou.

"Não é isso, não vim aqui por causa dele, você andou falando com a Meiling?"

"Falei. E eu sei melhor do que ninguém, o seu sentimento pelo Li. Se você não contar, eu tomarei providencias contra isso!"

"Tomoyo..."

"Já estou cansada de te ver sofrer querida, é hora de você ser feliz.

Se cuida, te ligo em breve ok? Beijos!"

"Mas Tomoyo..." Sakura não terminou, pois Tomoyo já havia desligado.

' Droga, por que não pode ser mais fácil?' Sakura afundou-se mais nos travesseiros.

#

O** ceresier in fleur** estava lotado, Fatine, Fye, Mary e os outros funcionários não conseguiam dar conta de tanta gente, Sakura surpriendeu-se com o sucesso do local.

"**Bon soir** madame Fantine, quanta gente não?" Sakura sorriu meiga para a mulher cansada.

"**Bon soir cherry**, de fato, as coisas melhoraram de vento e polpa aqui! Mas em compensação estamos sem funcionários, isso aqui está uma loucura!" a mulher olhou em direção a cozinha, Fye e Kurogane discutiam fervorosamente.

"Madame Fantine, uhm... se quiser... eu posso ajudar!" Sakura sorriu encabulada.

"Oh, os Céus te mandaram querida, sabe servir clientes?"

"E como sei, eu era multiuso quando trabalhava no colegial!" Sakura sorriu.

"Então vamos ao uniforme..." Fantine sorriu divertida.

#

A jovem conseguiu divertir-se com aquela situação. Usava um vestido preto com detalhes em renda branca, por cima do vestido um avental amarelo claro com o emblema da confeitaria, a correria era o mais divertido para Sakura mostrando que ela podia ser útil e não apenas alguém sem coragem para encarar a vida. Sorriu ao ver dois jovens entrarem pela confeitaria, Syaoran tinha um ar cansado e faminto. Na certa não havia comido nada.

Aproximou-se dos jovens que sentaram ao lado de umas das janelas que davam vista para o parque.

"**Bon soir, voudront en faire la demande?** (Boa noite, vão querer fazer o pedido agora?) Sakura sorriu divertida.

Watanuki surpriendeu-se ao ver a jovem trabalhando ali, mas quem ficou mais atordoado foi Syaoran.

"O-o que faz aqui... Sakura?"

#

A confeitaria já havia fechado, quando Syaoran puxou Sakura para um canto afastado. Podia-se ver que estava agitado, passava as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes freneticamente.

"O que estava fazendo aqui Sakura?" Syaoran parecia bem irritado.

"Trabalhando, já que na sua casa eu não converso com ninguém, precisava sair e me divertir um pouco!" Sakura o olhou impaciente.

"E porque não me ligou? Eu conversava com você!"

"HAHAHA, não me faça rir Syaoran! Nesse meio mês a quanto tempo tomamos café juntos, ou assistimos a algum filme? Você finge que eu nem existo!" Sakura começou a elevar a voz.

"Está de brincadeira né?" Syaoran riu desacreditado.

"Brincadeira? Que droga Syaoran! Eu venho para essa porcaria de pais só para te ver e é assim que me recebe? Quando saio para espairecer um pouco você vem e me oprime?"

"Sakura, pelo amor de Deus... não vai dar chilique aqui!" Syaoran a fuzilou serissímo.

"Xiao Lang seu grande idiota, você é um grosso, mimado, não pensa nas pessoas e acha que o mundo só gira em torno de si mesmo. Como acha que eu me sinto? Se estivesse no meu lugar não seria tão infantil. Você é um tremendo..." Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois naquele momento Syaoran a jogou sobre a mesa prendendo-lhe os pulsos.

"... Sou o quê... **mon cherry**?" ele sussurou sedutor ao pé do ouvido dela, Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, a respiração acelerou bruscamente.

"... Syao... pare com isso!" ela pediu sem encará-lo.

"Acha que eu não ligo para você mesmo?" os orbes âmbares encontraram olhos assustados, mas podia ver bem que outro sentimento pairava naquele verde.

"... Syaoran!" ela tentava desvencilhar-se dele. Mas era inútil, Syaoran a imobilizara e naquelas condições, ela seria uma presa fácil.

"Não seja teimosa, jamais deixaria você em segundo plano" Syaoran alisou os lábios vermelhos dela aproximando-se mais. "Eu... te..."

"O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ?" Kurogane irrompeu do nada pelo escritório, Sakura soltou um grito abafado empurrando Syaoran que caiu.

"Ei Kurogane não sabe bater na porta?" Syaoran o fuzilou.

"Já está na hora de fechar moleque, Fye está lá embaixo esperando... os pombinhos!" Kurogane ironizou vendo o casal, Sakura baixou o olhar vermelhíssima correndo para a porta.

"**Bom soir monsieur** Kurogane! Eu sinto muito!" Ela saiu feito uma bala pela porta de mogno enquanto o homem encarava Syaoran no chão. (boa noite senhor...)

"Você sabe bem o que está fazendo não é moleque?"

"Sim, eu sinto muito... não acontecerá novamente! ' Syaoran curvou-se e saiu.

"Moleque?"

"Sim?"

"Não a faça sofrer!"

"Eu jamais faria isso! Boa noite!" As palavras de Syaoran ecoaram fundo naquela sala.

"Não fique tão confiante, petit loup..." Kurogane murmurou preocupado enquanto olhava a noite sem estrelas.

#

_**Continua...**_

#

**Dessa vez eu tentei caprichar, espero que gostem do beijo! Eu sei que não foi recíproco da Sakura, mas já está bom não é?**

**Syaoran-kun declarou-se finalmente! o/**

**Mas, as coisas estão começando a piorar para o lado da Sakura? O que nosso amado Syao poderá fazer para salvá-la?**

**Agora vamos ao peteleco no nosso amado lobinho!**

**Que perversão é essa com a nossa querida Sakura?**

**Syaoran: Sou Homem.**

**Autora: Sim eu sei que você é homem, mas precisava extrapolar desse jeito?**

**Syaoran: Sim! sorri descarado**

**Revisora: Isso Syao! Dá em cima da Sakura! Nós queremos ver vocês juntos!Pula animando a torcida de A cerejeira e o lobo**

**Autora: Sem vergonha! olha feio**

**Bem Syaoran vai ter um castigo bem merecido mais para frente! Huhu -**

**Falando em castigo, queria umas opiniões sobre uma morte para a Gisele, pois ela ainda vai aprontar muito por aqui!**

**Quero sugestões okay?**

**Bem eu já falei demais e a minha revisora linda e maravilhosa precisa escrever também!**

**Sem esquecer, mês passado eu fiquei mais velha, aff... Já sou uma OBA-CHAN! "**

_(Dúvida da Revisora: Nessa... Você quis dizer, uma oka-chan, já que é a minha mãe, ou uma oba-chan, que é uma velha? Hehe...bateu a dúvidaa! Mas velha você não está não, oka!, né?)_

_OS: RESPONDENDO A DÚVIDA DA MINHA MUSUME CHAN... OBA-CHAN É AVÓ. "_

**Kissus e obrigada pelos reviews e a todos que estão acompanhando!**

**Até o próximo capitulo de ACL!**

**OBS: Dei uma mudada nas passagens de tempo, então fica assim:**

**#: passagem te tempo curta, ou mudança de cenário.**

**# passagem de tempo longa.**

**Se não der para entender me avisem okay?**

_**N.R.: Oi pessoal do FF!!**_

_**Agora, quem vos fala é a Natsumi!!**_

_**Adorei o capítulo! Mesmo mesmo!**_

_**A oka-chan tem uma imaginação maravilhosa...quem dera escrever assim...aiai **_

_**suspiros de um sonho que nunca se realizará...**_

_**Voltando para a realidade...**_

_**Como estão vocês? Gostaram do capítulo tanto quanto eu? **_

_**Lá vamos nós... sugestão para a morte da Gisele...**_

_**Aiai... Desculpe a pitada de humor-negro que virá a seguir... eu sei que com essas coisas não se brinca, mas vocês entendem né?**_

_**Uma morte boa para ela seria a AIDS... O feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro..**_

_**Ou então, doença venérea... Eu já pensei em matar ela com uma Glock semi-automática... Com atropelamento... Mas as sugestões de vocês são sempre melhores e mais divertidas...**_

_**Então, mandem muitas sugestões! Muitas!**_

_**Imprima três selos do Fanfiction . net e mandem para o Código Postal 00000-000, junto com a resposta da pergunta: **_

_**Qual é a melhor fic de CCS?**_

_**( ) A Cerejeira e o Lobo**_

_**( ) Outras**_

_**E quem sabe, a sua não será a escolhida? Aponta para você, leitor, que, como leitor, está lendo**_

_**Promoção encerrada no dia 22/02/2009, ou até o capítulo de morte da Gisele...**_

_**Participem!**_

_**Ok, ok... eu vou parar com as minhas idiotices... Ta oka?**_

_**Acho que é isso! Já demorei demais para revisar, deculpem! A culpa é toda minha!**_

_**Beijos da Nat-chan e da oka-cham (A ilustre Vanessa LI!!) E que venham as reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Olha quem resolveu dar as caras aqui? Eu!**

**Imensas desculpas pela demora em escrever esse capítulo, mas andei meio desanimada. Mas cá estou!**

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam, críticas, sugestões e dúvidas, mandem-me reviews!**

**Chega de ladainha e boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura card captors e Tsubasa não me pertencem! ( Infelizmente)**

Syaoran sorria abobado ao lembrar-se do acontecido mais cedo, sentir a pele de Sakura contra a sua, seus lábios tão próximos, o teor daqueles olhos que o enfeitiçavam cada dia mais. Sabia que não conseguiria esconder mais o sentimento maravilhoso que nutria pela amiga de infância. Não ligava mais pela convivência de irmãos e o quanto antes contaria a Sakura que a queria para si, não como amiga, dessa vez como a mulher que ele sempre almejara.

**_Just another day_**

Não surpriendeu-se ao encarar Ieran adentrar no quarto.

"Como está meu filho?"

"Bem mãe, melhor impossível." Ele sorriu encantador.

"Notei assim que chegaram, o que houve com a Sakura, ela estava um tanto atordoada. O que fez Syaoran Li?" Ieran sorriu divertida.

"Nada mãe, eu apenas, apenas..." ele corou delicadamente.

"Syaoran... não me diga que fez algo que não deveria?" Ieran o advertiu desconfiada.

"Não mãe, não faria nada que Sakura não quisesse, eu só me atrevi... um pouco mais." ele sorriu.

"Meu filho, sabe que não deve fazer isso com ela, não fique iludindo-a..."

"Não mãe!" ele fitou a mãe sério "Com Sakura dessa vez é sério, eu quero ela p mim, quero Sakura para minha esposa, não importa o quê ou quem eu tenha que lutar!"

"Quando pretende contar petit loup?"

"Em breve mãe, só precisamos passar por essa história toda. Não vou permitir que NINGUÉM a tire de mim!"

"Eu compreendo meu filho, só espero que tome essa iniciativa logo, afinal eu já estou velha e quero meus netos logo!" Ieran sorriu debochada ao ver o olhar de descrença do filho.

"Mãe..." ele sorriu constrangido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura revirava-se na cama atordoada, não conseguia esquecer a cena mais cedo no escritório do _**ceresier.**_

Syaoran era um cara show de bola, simpático, bonito elegante, charmoso e tudo o mais, porém era seu amigo de infância, não dava para ter segundas intenções com ele.

Começou a murmurar sozinha.

"Não dá Sakura, ele é seu amigo, quase seu irmão, nunca ia te dar bola, Syaoran definitivamente é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho!" ele virou-se abruptamente apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, encarava o espelho oval corada.

"Mas... por que ele faz aquelas coisas, por que sempre está me abraçando, me protegendo e me agarrando... Ai ai ai ai, por que ele sorri daquele jeito. Será que ele poderia ser menos sedutor, ai que droga!" Sakura debruçou-se contra o colchão.

"Será que ele não sabe o quanto me enlouquece com aquele sorriso, ou com o jeito maravilhoso que me trata? Droga Sakura Kinomoto, porque você não podia se apaixonar por outro, por quê?" ela encarou o relógio, faltam vinte para as onze horas.

"Hora de tomar um longo banho demorado..." ela sorriu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ieran adentrou o quarto e não pode resistir à forte essência de cerejeiras que emanava daquele lugar, encarou a porta do banheiro semi-aberta.

' Está ficando mais forte... ' encaminhou-se para próximo ao _**toillet**_.

Quem visse Sakura naquelas condições pensaria que ela havia dormido, fitou a menina séria ao ver que ela não podia ter nenhum momento de descanso.

"Sakura?" Chamou-a carinhosamente, Sakura assustou-se

"TIA??" soltou uma exclamação.

"Está um pouco tarde para ficar tanto tempo assim na banheira, vai se resfriar"

"Desculpa, eu perdi a noção do tempo." Ela sorriu encabulada, Ieran a fitou séria.

"Sakura querida, eu queria te dar uma coisa..."

"Hoe?" a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos viu a mulher afrouxar a camisola chinesa e retirar um belo cordão de prata, um bonito pingente em formato de globo reluzia imponente.

'Uma bala... ' Sakura pensou ao ver a mulher pegar-lhe a mão e depositar a jóia.

"Quero que carregue isso sempre com você, me trouxe muita sorte e proteção e espero que possa trazer o mesmo para você" Ieran sorriu preocupada.

"Mas tia...?"

"Sem mais querida, não quero que recuse um presente meu, e vamos logo com esse banho, já faz quase uma hora que você está aí!" Ieran riu divertida

"Haiii!" ela sorriu corada.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Syaoran olhava o relógio freneticamente, faltavam alguns minutos para as três e ele não conseguira pregar o olho a noite toda.

"Syaoran idiota, porque não para de pensar nela e vai dormir? Sabe que não adianta nada ficar desse jeito, se não tem coragem para dizer o que sente por ela?" Levantou-se da cama afobado, os travesseiros já estavam todos no chão.

"Se eu tivesse dito antes, antes de vir para cá seria tudo mais fácil, porque essa droga de ameaça contra Sakura tinha que aparecer justo agora?" Encarou a janela pensativo.

Assustou-se ao ver a maçaneta da porta abrir delicadamente.

'Syaoran... ' uma voz melodiosa interrompeu seus pensamentos, corou violentamente ao fitar a beldade ao pé de sua cama.

'O que faz aqui Sakura? Ele murmurou atordoado, a camisola escura de Sakura delineava sutilmente as curva da jovem, atiçando ainda mais os desejos carnais de Syaoran.

'Tive um sonho ruim... Estou com medo... Syaoran... Me protege?' ela aproximou-se ainda mais do jovem.

'Ma-mas... '

'Nada de mais agora pequeno lobo... Você será meu... ' Sakura o olhou maliciosamente tascando-lhe um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

"PARABÉNS!!!!" Sakura e Meiling pularam exultantes na cama de Syaoran, o jovem levantou-se apavorado, encarou Sakura e Meiling ali, na cama dele depois de um sonho daqueles...

Puxou os lençóis tentando esconder o resultado do sonho pervertido.

Meiling sorriu sacana.

"Teve belos sonhos priminho?" ela debochou do jovem desesperado, Sakura sorriu inocente.

"Parabéns querido Syaoran, te desejo tudo de bom!" Sakura o enlaçou num abraço apertado fazendo Syaoran sair de órbita.

"Ei Syaoran, o que foi? ACORDA SYAORAN!?" Sakura chacoalhava o jovem apavorada.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Um suntuoso café da manhã aguardava o jovem chinês no jardim da família, frutas, croissants, bolos e todos os quitutes que Syaoran mais adorava.

"Tudo isso para mim, acho que vou fazer aniversário mais vezes!" ele sorriu sendo abraçado pela mãe.

"Meus parabéns filho, que Deus o abençoe sempre!" ela sorriu ajeitando as madeixas rebeldes do jovem de 23 anos.

"Obrigado mãe"

"Tia, por favor, vamos comer logo, estou morta de fome!" Meiling exclamou, fazendo todos rirem.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"E então tia, teremos a recepção dos Li esse ano?" Sakura sorriu encantadoramente vendo o apetite saudável que Syaoran nutria aquela manhã.

"Não sei querida, Syaoran é quem decide esse ano."

"Tia Ieran, sabe muito bem que se depender de Syaoran não teremos nada, lembra ano passado? Foi a maior dificuldade para fazer ele aceitar" Meiling alfinetou.

"E não adiantou nada, vocês fizeram uma recepção com mais de 200 convidados, gente que eu nunca tinha visto na vida!" Syaoran disse contrariado.

"Vamos Syaoran, pelo seu aniversário, vamos comemorar juntos dessa vez, prometo que será algo do seu agrado, não é tia?" Sakura sorriu encantadoramente para o jovem chinês, a lembrança do sonho veio-lhe a mente com intensidade, Syaoran baixou a vista corado.

"... Ok, mas quero só pessoas chegadas a mim..." ele murmurou.

"Claro querido!" Ieran sorriu divertida ao ver Sakura e Meiling abraçarem o jovem abruptamente fazendo os três caírem, as risadas ecoaram soltas pelo jardim.

"Como são crianças..." Ieran sorriu terna.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuko aguardava a chegada de Watanuki pensativa.

"E então Watanuki, o que houve dessa vez?" Yuuko perguntou, mas não se surpreendeu com a resposta.

"Mais sete casos de ataques contra pessoas, temo que o vírus comece a se alastrar, ainda não entendo como nenhuma vitima tenha apresentado os sintomas de lobisomem." Watanuki disse sério.

"Simples meu caro, Wolfgang não quer que isso aconteça, ele está cercando a Sakura para que ela não tenha saída quando acontecer..."

"Acha que Syaoran vai permitir?" o jovem fitou a mulher sério.

"Sinceramente, pelo que conheço daqueles dois, Syaoran vai querer fazer algo, mas se não tiver um estimulo não vai adiantar..." Yuuko disse séria.

"Então não vai adiantar nada todo o esforço que estamos tendo para que ele amplie seus poderes?" Watanuki exaltou-se.

"Não é isso, Syaoran precisa saber o que corre no sangue dele..."

"O que quer dizer Yuuko..."

"Syaoran... tem sangue de lobisomem..." Yuuko disse. Watanuki entrou em choque.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kinomoto falando!" Sakura atendeu ao telefone afobada, ainda tentava arrastar Syaoran para um passeio para que o pessoal do **Ceresier **conseguisse arrumar a festa.

"**Bon Jour** Sakura." Uma voz melodiosa tomou o telefone, Sakura deu um gritinho abafado.

"Tomoyo!!"

"Falei que ia te ligar assim que chegasse à Europa, como estão as coisas aí?"

"Melhor impossível Tomoyo, as coisas estão muito melhores aqui agora!" A jovem riu.

"Sakura, me diz uma coisa, sobre aquela conversa que tivemos no MSN, o que quis dizer com "Não sei mais a quem pertence os meus sentimentos". O que está pretendendo hein?"

"Como assim Tomoyo?" Sakura corou violentamente com a pergunta da prima.

"Quando vai contar ao Syaoran?"

"Não vou contar Tomoyo...!" Sakura tentava controlar o rubor.

"Não seja idiota Sakura, se continuar sofrendo por causa dele só vai machucar-se a si mesma."

"Mas Tomoyo!"

"Toma coragem Sakura, acha que Syaoran vai ficar solteiro por muito tempo, você já não é mais criança e convenhamos, Syaoran a estima muito!" Tomoyo começou a rir.

"TOMOYO!..." o rosto corado de Sakura tomou uma tonalidade intensa.

"Sem mais, assim que der eu entro em contato com você! Juízo hein querida, só liguei p saber como vocês estavam, beijos!"

"Beijos..." Sakura encarou o telefone mudo, não acreditando no que Tomoyo havia lhe intimado.

"Como se fosse tão fácil assim né Tomoyo...!" Sakura murmurou.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Golpes violentos acertavam o ar naquela tarde, o dojô da residência dos Li parecia um tanto inquieta. Syaoran parou exausto pelo exercício. Sentou-se diante da bela janela que dava para o jardim encarando a cerejeira.

'Por que é tão difícil? Ela cresceu comigo, esteve nos melhores e piores momentos da minha vida e é desse jeito que eu estou sendo sincero com ela? Cadê a maldita coragem quando preciso dela? Por que não consigo dizer?"Syaoran bagunçava as madeixas rebeldes atordoado, assustou-se com a essência doce que invadiu o local, era ela.

"Pode entrar!" Syaoran exclamou antes que ela batesse na porta, Sakura o fitou atordoada.

"Mas eu nem bati?"

"Conheço a sua presença muito bem, entre!" ele sorriu.

"Estou atrapalhando? Trouxe um suco, achei que estivesse com sede!" ela sorriu vermelha.

"Trouxe na hora certa! Desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumado" ele sorriu divinamente fazendo Sakura corar mais.

A jovem acomodou-se diante dele fitando-o. A blusa de alças mostrava delicadamente o colo alvo da jovem, o que fez Syaoran perde-se por instantes almejando sentir a maciez daquela pele.

"Continuo treinando arduamente né Syaoran?"

"Sim, não podia negligenciar meu treinamento, sempre me fez bem e também – ele abriu a túnica e mostrou o abdômen definido – Eu não ia conseguir isso aqui comendo chocolate e bobagens né Sakura? Ele riu gostosamente encarando a feição divertida de Sakura.

"Não consigo ver você sedentário, na escola não parava um minuto sequer, e além do mais é muito ocupado agora né?"

"Sim, tenho a Ceresier para administrar, os livros de Eriol para escrever e ficar de olho em você, afinal não posso deixar a minha protegida vagando por Paris sozinha!"

"Anda muito engraçadinho hein Syaoran Li, só porque ficou bonitão e é bem sucedido acha que é melhor que eu?" Ela alfinetou.

"Claro que sou **mon cherry, ********será que continuou o seu treinamento hein mocinha?**

**"****Ahn... é... Syaoran... sabe..." Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.**

**"****Levanta... deixe de ser molenga!"**

**"****Mas Syaoran... eu nem estou com roupa para treinar" ela mostrou o vestido rodado.**

**"****E se um marginal te pegasse agora... você ia deixar?" Syaoran ofereceu-lhe a mão e a ajudou a levantar.**

**"****Mas eu nem me alonguei Syaoran – choramingou Sakura, Syaoran riu.**

**"****Ah então é assim que você diz que é melhor que eu?" Syaoran desdenhou da jovem que ergueu o celho indignada.**

**"****Continua convencido e prepotente né Sr Li!" Sakura entrou em posição de luta – Saiba você que eu não perdi o jeito e posso muito bem cuidar de você sozinha!"**

**"****Quero ver, monstrenga!" ele riu desafiando-a com desdém.**

**"****Seu idiota vai pagar pelo insulto!" Sakura voou nele com uma raiva que inflamava os belos olhos verdes.**

******Syaoran desviava dos ataques divertido "Acho que não andou treinando muito querida Ying Fa, seus movimentos são lentos ainda!"**

**"****CALA A BOCA E PARA DE BRINCAR!" Sakura o atingiu com um golpe no abdômen fazendo o jovem recuar um pouco. Um meio sorriso sarcástico pairava na feição juvenil.**

**"****É só isso que tem a mostrar, ****mon cherry********?" ele jogou as madeixas castanhas para trás, Sakura riu desdenhosa.**

**"****Vamos pequeno lobo, cansou-se já?" ela riu, mas foi o suficiente para Syaoran aproveitar-se da situação e desferir um golpe contra a jovem que caiu.**

**"****Precisa mais que isso Sakura, se quiser parar com isso terá que admitir que sou melhor que você!"ele ofereceu-lhe a mão, Sakura a repeliu.**

**"****Você sabe que isso é mentira!" ela o encarou furiosa entrando em posição de luta novamente, Syaoran a atacou sendo repelido por um chute, o que foi de extremo valor para ele.**

**"****Pelo amor de Deus Sakura, não acredito que ainda usa lingerie de ursinhos, você já é uma mulher!" Syaoran riu.**

******Sakura o fitou mais furiosa ainda "Se uso é problema meu!" ela o atacou novamente, dessa vez com mais violência, Syaoran divertia-se com a situação quando por distração da jovem a prendeu em seus braços.**

**"****Não é só seu problema, seria divertido contar para o resto do pessoal o quanto você é mimada, infantil e atrapalhada, tirando o fato de usar esses pequenos "mimos"! ele sussurrava malvado.**

**"****SYAORAN, IDIOTA, ME SOLTA!" Sakura começava a se desesperar, sabia que se ele a acuasse mais, perderia o controle de seu ser.**

**"****Diz que eu sou o melhor e eu não conto para ninguém..." ele sussurrou delicado ao pé do ouvido de Sakura. **

**"****Syaoran... para... por favor..."**

**"****Diz...?"**

**"****Não..."**

**"****Vou contar..."**

**"****Por que você é tão malvado...?"**

**"****Por que eu quero que você admita... o Syaoran é melhor que eu..." ele alisava as madeixas de Sakura, a jovem estava atordoada.**

**"****... o Syaoran... é melhor que eu..." ela fechou os olhos sentindo o calor do peito de Syaoran contra suas costas. Assustou-se ao notar que ele a soltou e fixou-se nos olhos ambarados que a fitavam intensamente.**

**"****... Sakura..." ele sussurrou aproximando-se mais do rosto de Sakura, podia sentir o perfume doce que ela emanava e como almejava tocar aquela pele tão proibida para ele. Viu Sakura cerrar os olhos e aguardar o tão sonhado beijo, enlaçou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo, vendo o quanto era bom ter Sakura, alisou as madeixas claras e aproximando-a ainda mais de seus lábios, a beijou.**

******Um beijo doce, como se aqueles lábios fossem uma iguaria que deveria ser saboreada com sabedoria. Pode sentir Sakura amolecer em seus braços, porém não a soltaria, nunca. Viu Sakura aprofundar o beijo, afobada, ou talvez nervosa pela situação. Sorriu ao vê-la afastar-se e encará-lo sem ar e extremamente vermelha. Viu a jovem esconder o rosto contra o tórax dele, um sorriso que não conseguir manter no rosto.**

**"****E então...?" Syaoran sorriu ao erguer o rosto da jovem em direção ao seu.**

**"****Nada mal, beija muito bem!" ela sorriu vermelhíssima.**

**'****Não sabe como almejei isso a minha vida inteira' ele pensou risonho ao ver a jovem o fitar encantada.**

**"****Mas Syaoran..." ela o fitou preocupada.**

**"****Sakura, meu anjo... aproveite o momento..." ele a beijou novamente.**

******____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"****Boa tarde Senhora Li, a quanto tempo?" Uma jovem de longas madeixas escuras deixou uma quantidade razoável de malas no hall.**

**"****Entre querida, seja bem vinda!" Ieran sorriu ajudando a jovem a se acomodar, Meiling veio logo em seguida.**

**"****Mais ainda é cedo para... TOMOYO!" A jovem chinesa praticamente pulou em Tomoyo que sorria feliz!**

**"****Como vai Meiling, cada dia mais linda né?"**

**"****Mas é claro, ou acha que sou uma top model por obra da natureza, mas venha Syaoran e Sakura vão ficar muito felizes pela sua visita.**

**"****Meiling espere! Ieran a interrompeu – Acho melhor esperar um pouco." Ela sorriu misteriosa.**

******_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

******Watanuki revirava anotações, livros e tudo o que poderia achar sobre lobisomens e seus sintomas. Num livro antigo, de capa grossa e com um emblema de um leão na capa o jovem achou fatos interessantes.**

**"****Kimihiro san?" Um homem de olhos azuis profundos e intensos adentrou na sala do jovem professor.**

**"****Como vai Hiragizawa, há quanto tempo não o vejo." Watanuki curvou-se.**

**"****Que cordialidade é essa? Nem parece que somos primos?" Eriol sorriu.**

**"****Mas é claro, você mora em Paris e se esquece que também vivo aqui, mas a que devo a sua honrada visita?" o jovem o alfinetou.**

**"****Eu sei que tenho sido um uma negação de primo, ainda mais sendo o único aqui, mas vim em missão de paz!"**

**"****Sente-se, só preciso terminar isso aqui."**

**"****E o que seria? - Eriol fixou-se num bonito livro de capa preta – Lobisomens?**

**"****Sim Eriol, quero saber o que se passa por trás desses ataques lupinos?" Watanuki lançou seus belos e profundos olhos azuis em direção ao primo pensativo.**

**"****Sei que faz tempo que não mexemos com isso... acha que tem alguma ligação com ela?"**

**"****Tenho certeza Eriol, soube de algo recentemente e não tenho dúvida, as coisas vão começar a esquentar por aqui!**

**"****Chegou a falar com a Sra. Yuuko?" Eriol mostrou-se pensativo.**

**"****A senhora Yuuko disse que devemos esperar, até que saibamos mesmo o que enfrentar."**

**"****Acho que isso vai acabar em encrenca para o nosso lado."**

**"****É eu sei..." Watanuki silenciou.**

******____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

******____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"****Sakura, Syaoran estamos atrasados!" Meiling gritava do Hal da porta.**

**Tomoyo e Yeran conversavam animadas sobre doces e chás. Tomoyo estava linda num vestido azul escuro com detalhes em branco no busto, a sandália no mesmo tom.**

**Yeran imponente em um vestido chinês vermelho com detalhes dourados, muito satisfatório para a ocasião. Meiling parecia a mais afobada de todas, em seu vestido prateado, analisava a maquiagem de dois em dois minutos. Sorriu ao ver o primo descer arrasador de seu quarto.**

**"****Uhm... a Sakura está com um probleminha com as roupas dela, se quiserem vão não frente... tenho certeza que não vão se importar!" ele sorriu malicioso, fato notado claramente por Tomoyo e Meiling.**

**"****Tem certeza que ela não precisa de ajuda?" Tomoyo pareceu preocupada.**

**"****Claro que não né Tomoyo, depois de você o cara que mais a protege é Xiao Lang... Vamos! Meiling puxou as duas mulheres para o conversível do lado de fora.**

**"****Te dou meia hora para chegar lá...E NÃO SE ATRASE OUVIU?" Meiling exclamou agitada, vendo o primo acenar calmamente.**

******____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** '****Anda Sakura, estamos atrasados' - a jovem parecia atordoada com o que usar, ou o que fazer. Lembrava-se do sabor dos lábios de Syaoran contra o seu e não conseguia esquecer o calor do peito dele, o carinho que mostrava para com ela. Encarou o espelho e viu uma linda mulher num belo conjunto de calça preta e blusa verde jade. Syaoran adentrou delicado o quarto da jovem.**

**"****Precisa de ajuda?" ele sorriu ao vê-la assustar-se.**

**"****Syaoran! Nunca entre no quarto de uma dama sem bater!" Sakura o repreendeu.**

**"****Estamos um pouco atrasados – Syaoran notou a trança mal terminada – Sabe que fica melhor de cabelo solto." Ele aproximou-se da face dela aspirando à essência doce que emanava daqueles cabelos. Sakura sentiu o corpo arrepiar.**

**"****... Syaoran... agora não..." Sakura tentava não ceder ao topor que ele produzia nela.**

**"****Por que não?" ele sussurrava sedutor alisando agora o pescoço.**

**"****Syaoran... estamos atrasados..." ela fixou-se no espelho, a imagem dela e Syaoran refletida a fez voltar de seus devaneios.**

**"****Preciso me arrumar, você me dá licença?" Sakura o repeliu.**

**"****Mas por quê?" ele murmurou manhoso.**

**"****Não se faça de criança, já estamos atrasados..."**

**"****Só quero mais uma coisa." Ele sorriu aproximando-se de Sakura, a jovem sorriu envergonhada, mas não pode ceder ao um beijo doce dele.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ "__O _**Petit loup**___ está demorando né Sra Li?" Fye sorria divertido como se estivesse gostando da ausência do rapaz._

_"__Não o culpo, sabe bem o que aconteceu." Ieran riu._

_"__Não me diga que ele se declarou para a _**Cherry**___?"_

_"__Não tenho certeza, mas os dois estavam muito estranhos hoje à tarde, sabe que aqueles dois são fogo!"_

_"__Até que enfim! Fye riu gostosamente_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

******Uma jovem alta e de longos cabelos longos caminhava sedutoramente em direção a confeitaria, na mão um celular.**

**"****Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia monsieur!" Gisele parecia preocupada.**

**"****Vai dar tudo certo, mon petit. Só faça tudo o que eu disser e quando for a hora quero que fique bem longe do que vai acontecer!"**

**"****Mas... Wolfgang?"**

**"****Sem mais... faça logo o que mandei!" a voz desligou imediatamente, fazendo Gisele recuar diante da imponente loja.**

******_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

******Sakura encarou Syaoran encantada, como ele poderia ser tão lindo e tão malvado ao mesmo tempo? Estendeu a mão para que ele a ajudasse a descer do carro. Encarou Syaoran preocupada.**

**"****Syaoran, sobre o que aconteceu hoje..." Syaoran a interrompeu.**

**"****Não se preocupe com isso, aproveite a festa!" ele sorriu, deixando Sakura um tanto incomodada.**

******___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

******A Festa corria maravilhosa, fazendo até o aniversariante soltar gostosas gargalhadas, porém Sakura não conseguia relaxar por nenhum minuto sequer, não conseguia contar para Tomoyo a respeito do beijo mais cedo e não queria perguntar a Syaoran qual era a dele. Queria apenas brincar com ela como seu Ex havia feito? Ou talvez só quisesse acalmar seus instintos carnais como todo o homem fazia?**

******Sentiu-se uma idiota por pensar que talvez Syaoran quisesse um compromisso. Riu sozinha ao pensar em como ela era idiota por achar que Syaoran, o escritor mais famoso de Paris ia querer um compromisso sério com ela, Sakura cedeu ao pensamento negativo e uma tristeza violenta a tomou, fato notado claramente por Tomoyo que a abordou.**

**"****O que foi Sakura, que cara é essa?"**

**"****Não foi nada Tomoyo, só me enganei com relação a uma coisa." A jovem de olhos verdes sorriu melancólica.**

******Foram surpreendidas por Meiling que chegou afobada. **

**"****Vocês não imaginam quem chegou?"**

**"****Quem? ' Tomoyo perguntou inocente, porém viu Sakura olhar a porta indignada.**

**"****... Gisele." Sakura murmurou furiosa.**

******___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"****Xiao Lang, o que ela está fazendo aqui?" Ieran aproximou-se do filho preocupada.**

**"****Eu que deveria te perguntar isso, não a vejo desde o acidente na Vips room."**

**"****Vai recebê-la?"**

**"****Sim mãe, apesar do que ela me fez não tenho nada contra ela, deixe que ela aproveite a festa!" ele disse sério vendo a jovem de madeixas loiras e vestido vermelho sorrir maliciosamente para ele.**

**"****Parabéns querido Edward, ficou imensamente feliz pelo seu aniversário. Trouxe uma lembrancinha para você." Gisele aproximou-se dele e o abraçou demoradamente.**

**"****Obrigada Gisele, fico feliz com a sua presença."**

**"****Ora querido, acha que eu não viria a sua festinha, seria um insulto da minha pessoa se não viesse - Gisele aproximou-se sedutoramente do ouvido dele – E também, queria te mostrar uma coisinha depois." Ela sorriu.**

******Syaoran mostrou-se constrangido ao notar que Sakura o fitava furiosa, podia sentir a energia negativa fluir sobre a sua cabeça.**

******Fye vendo o furor irradiar de Sakura contra Gisele pegou o microfone e divertido exclamou.**

**"****Vamos cantar!!" **

******Kurogane pegou o segundo microfone e começou a dizer as regras**

**"****No karaokê, um convidado tira o nome de uma música e tira outro convidado para cantar, o primeiro lugar ganhar uma cesta do ****Ceresier.********" Kurogane murmurou.**

**"****Quem se habilita a tirar o primeiro papel?" Fye viu todos se encolherem, Gisele riu.**

**"****Eu tiro!" ela encaminhou-se para o palco e divertida tirou o primeiro papel.**

**"****A música é do Jon Secada- Just Another Day!" Fye anunciou divertido – Esperamos que seja um homem que cante!"Fye riu, Gisele tirou o segundo papel.**

**"****Ora veja, temos uma surpresa aqui? O nosso cantor será... Syaoran!" Fye exclamou fazendo todos voltarem-se para o jovem que se engasgou com o champagne que tomava.**

**"****O QUÊ?" ele pareceu relutante com a idéia.**

**"****SYAORAN, SYAORAN!" os convidados todos exclamavam divertidos e Syaoran não teve muita escolha com relação ao pedido.**

******Subiu ao palco constrangido encarou Gisele com um sorriso meigo e esperou que a música começasse.**

_Mornings alone when you come home_

_******(**Sozinho de manhã Quando você chega em casa)_

_I breath a little faster Everytime we're together_

_(Eu respiro um pouco mais rápido cada vez que nós estamos juntos)_

_It'd never be the same if you're not here_

_(Nunca será o mesmo se você não está aqui)_

_How can you stay away, away so long? _

_(Como você pode ficar longe, longe, tão longe.) _

_Why can't we stay together_

_(Por que nós não podemos ficar juntos?) _

_Just give me a reason_

_(Me de um motivo, me de um motivo)_

' Ele está cantando para ela...

Como não percebi antes? Syaoran só amou Gisele, ele só queria que eu fosse um passatempo... '

_I, I don't wanna say it I don't wanna find another way_

_(Eu, Eu não quero dizer que eu não quero encontrar outro caminho)_

_Make it trough the day without you_

_(O dia se torna sem graça sem você)_

'Como pude ser tão tola? Pensar que ele me amaria realmente, que queria ter uma vida ou meu lado. Não, não é nada disso Sakura... Você errou de novo. '

_I, I can't resist_

_(Eu, Eu não posso resistir)_

_Trying to find exactly what I miss_

_(Tentando encontrar exatamente o que eu perdi)_

_It's just another day without you._

_(É apenas outro dia sem você.) _

'Me iludi de novo... Por que fez isso Syaoran?'

Sakura não esperou que Syaoran terminasse a canção, saiu sorrateiramente pelo hall, não sendo notada por Tomoyo ou Meiling, Syaoran, no entanto a viu sair, e atordoado não terminou a música, pois tinha que resolver algo importante demais para ele. Declarar-se a sua Sakura.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Olhos intensos e ambarados fitavam a jovem de olhos verdes correr sem rumo, sabia que aquele era o momento. Sakura seria sua, finalmente...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Como pude ser tão inconseqüente? Sakura deve estar me odiando agora!" Syaoran murmurava enquanto corria o mais que podia, assustou-se com a presença que começava a ficar mais forte.

"Merda, hoje não! ' Ele praguejou enquanto podia ouvir alguns uivos aumentarem cada vez mais. Dirigiu- se o mais rápido que podia até onde a presença de Sakura era mais forte, o parque **Bois de Boulogne**. Totalmente impróprio para a ocasião. Lembrou-se vagamente de uma conversa com ela a respeito dos parques da região.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**# Flashback#**

"Que tal irmos ao **Bois de Boulogne**?" Sakura sorriu exultante.

"É melhor não Sakura, aquele lugar é muito perigoso, ainda mais depois do pôr-do-sol. Não gosto daquele lugar" ele disse sério.

"E o **Buttes-Chaumont**?"

"Também é extremamente perigoso, Sakura aqui não é o Japão não viu mocinha? Precisa tomar cuidado, já disse que é preciosa demais. Se algo te acontece o que direi ao seu pai e irmão?" ele bronqueou.

"Certo, certo, se é assim, vamos até a **Galerie Lafayett**!" ela riu divertida.

"Mostrinha, nunca vou te dar um cartão de crédito!" ele riu.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Xiao Lang?" ela sorriu corada, Syaoran desviou o olhar.

**#fim do flashback#**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

' Aposto que teimou comigo, sabe que o que mais odeio é isso. ' Syaoran já disparava pelas ruas vazias, a noite clara começava a mostrar indícios de que uma chuva forte logo chegaria.

Parou abruptamente ao ver uma jovem jogada num banco próximo à entrada principal do parque, o rosto baixo, na certa estaria chorando.

Aproximou-se devagar e delicado tomou o rosto da jovem entre as suas mãos alisando a bochecha vermelha.

"Por que não... ficou lá... idiota!" ela o repeliu.

"Por que eu prometi cuidar de você." Ele falou terno.

"Me deixa em paz, cuide da sua vidinha de playboy e me esquece Syaoran!"

"Sakura... para com isso!"

"Não... não consegue ouvir a verdade... se quer tanto a Gisele, vai atrás dela!" os soluços aumentaram. Syaoran tirou um lenço do bolso e secou o rosto agora borrado pelas lágrimas.

"Não entende não é?... Esse tempo todo, me segurando, temendo que não fosse correspondido, vendo você ser beijada por outro e não eu, sendo amparada e até mesmo me pedindo conselhos para que se saísse bem com os garotos. Nunca entendeu o quanto sofri ao te entregar a outros e não pode fazer nada. Você nunca pensou que eu podia gostar de você?" ele a encarou, Sakura o fitou atordoada.

"O-o quê?"

"Eu te amo sua tonta, passei a minha vida inteira guardando um sentimento que pensei que nunca seria retribuído, e agora estou aqui, te vendo brigar comigo por ciúmes de uma mulher que nunca foi importante para mim? Você acha que EU estava brincando com você?" ele sorriu meigo.

"Mas... por que nunca me contou?"

"Porque não queria te prejudicar, lembro-me bem do amor que você nutria pelo Tsukishiro."

"... Syaoran..." Sakura encolheu-se, desviou o olhar do dele magoada. Fizera o jovem sofrer todo esse tempo.

"Só me responde uma coisa? - ele a voltou para si. - Quero que seja diferente agora... quero que seja minha!" Ele a fitou sério, Sakura empalideceu atordoada, baixou o olhar e secando as lágrimas que ainda caiam o encarou séria.

Fitou-o por mais alguns instantes e sorriu.

"Mas é claro que sim!" ela o abraçou, Syaoran soltou uma gostosa risada erguendo-a no ar e beijando-a com intensidade.

"Será o primeiro de muitos..." ele riu depois que se separaram.

Sakura riu, porém ficou séria, a feição tornou-se sem vida.

"Sakura?"

"... eles... estão aqui... vieram...me buscar!" ela murmurou antes de vacilar no colo do rapaz.

'Agora não!' Syaoran sentiu-se cercado pela essência maligna que invadira o local.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Continua*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas:**

**Os parques que a Sakura cita realmente existem na bela Paris.**

**Bois de Boulogne** - Metrô 2 até Porte Dauphine ou 1 até Porte Maillot. Bosque com quase nove mil km² a oeste do Sena, o maior de Paris, onde é possível alugar bicicletas ou patins. Dentro dele existem vários parques; destaque para o Bagatelle e sua vila do século 18 com um jardim de rosas e pequenos prédios ao estilo Belle-Époque. A propósito, o parque não é recomendável à noite, de modo que é aconselhável tomar seu rumo antes do pôr-do-sol.

**Buttes-Chaumont** - Rue Manin. Pegue o metrô sete BIS até Buttes-Chaumont, suba a escadaria infernal da estação e entre no parque. A entrada é gratuita, 7h-20h15 (22h15 no verão), mas não é muito aconselhável visitá-lo à noite. Freqüentado pelos parisienses, pode-se dar uma relaxada diante de uma interessante formação de pedra de onde se vê Montmartre e o norte de Paris.

**Galerie Lafayette** - 40 Blvd. Haussmann, metrôs oito e nove até Chaussée d'Antin, é a loja de departamentos mais turística da França, local certo para comprar um perfume (francês!) para a mamãe ou à patroa.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bem gente, olha o capitulo fresquinho aqui (desculpa gente, espero que gostem desse capitulo).**

**Obrigada a todas que lêem minha fic e um obrigado especial a Luna e a Débora que me ajudaram a terminar esse capitulo.**

**Obrigada mesmo!**

**Kisus e bom começo de ano para todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: SCC e TRC não me pertencem, mas os outros personagens perdidos sim, por isso se quiserem emprestado é só me pedir! ^^**_

Meiling rodeava os salões preocupada, onde estava Syaoran e Sakura? Aproximou-se de Fye que conversava com Eriol e Watanuki.

"Com licença monsieur Fye, viu a Sakura e o Syaoran?"

"Faz uns 20 minutos que não os vejo, já procurou na sacada?"

"Sim." Meiling voltou-se para Tomoyo que chegava um tanto desesperada.

"Já olhei em tudo, Meiling... eles não estão aqui!"

Watanuki encarou Yuuko do outro lado da sala que consentiu séria.

"Vamos embora, temos trabalho a fazer!" o jovem encarou a todos que o seguiram.

_Les ombres du passé_

_(sombras do passado)_

Syaoran e Sakura corriam sem rumo pelo parque deserto, Sakura estava horrorizada, podia ver a raiva estampada nos dez lobos que o cercavam. Sakura tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu, assustado Syaoran a protegeu.

"SYAORAN O QUE ELES QUEREM?" o desespero de Sakura aumentava.

"Sakura... quando eu disser, você se protege e não olhe o que vai acontecer..." Syaoran a afagou terno.

"Mas... Syaoran..."

"Calma, vai ficar tudo bem..." ele alisou o rosto manchado da jovem. Sakura encolheu-se ao ver o jovem entrar em posição de luta.

"SAKURA?!"

"... sim..."

"RAITEI SHOURAIII!!!" O jovem invocou uma espada e raios violentos irradiaram dela, uma corrente de vento tomou o lugar fazendo as árvores e todas as folhas dali voarem enlouquecidas contra os corrente elétrica desceu do céu alcançando os lobos e partindo-os em pedaços, Syaoran caiu exausto, porém sorriu ao ver aquela essência dissipar-se.

"... Pronto... já terminou..." ele voltou-se para Sakura que estava paralisada, em choque.

"SAKURA?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watanuki deparou-se com uma jovem sair carregada do parque, podiam sentira o cheiro de carne queimada. Syaoran estava exausto.

"Xiao Lang, o que houve?" Meiling estava preocupadíssima.

"Eles nos cercaram, não tive outra opção a não ser usar a magia... Sakura perdeu os sentidos antes que eu pudesse acudi-la." Syaoran disse melancólico, a jovem nos seus braços estava inerte.

"Syaoran, melhor irmos ao hospital." Eriol comentou o que foi assentido por todos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran olhava a chuva cair pensativo, de fato estava ficando mais perigoso para Sakura, notou claramente a marca que havia sumido do pescoço dela aparecer novamente. Foi surpreendido por Watanuki.

"Já sabe como eles a localizaram né?"

"Não entendo como essa cicatriz abriu novamente, eu mesmo a tratei."

"Eu sei, me lembro muito bem. Cada vez que Sakura se machucar ou ficar sozinha, isso vai aparecer. Acha que aquele ser vai deixá-la livre assim, a Lua Cheia está chegando."

"Como assim Lua cheia?" Tomoyo não entendeu.

"Escute Srta Daidouji, o que vou contar agora é apenas uma suposição, talvez eu esteja certo, talvez não, mas é muito raro eu me enganar.

"Conte logo!" Meiling exclamou.

"Vinte e quatro anos atrás alguns ataques lupinos começaram a acontecer por volta de Paris, ninguém sabia como isso estava acontecendo e uma dezena de pessoas morreu por causa desses ataques. Meu pai me contou a respeito disso e de uma tal lenda que corre na nossa família há séculos. Eriol deve conhecer bem a história de Wolfgang, o líder dos lobisomens né?

"Sim meu primo, a lenda conta que há dois séculos esse tal de Wolfgang foi um conde muito famoso pelas suas maldades, matou dezenas de camponeses e roubou quase todas as propriedades aqui de Paris, dizem que ele matou a primeira esposa por não lhe ter dado filhos homens. O fato é que em uma noite de lua cheia ele saiu para caçar e encontrou uma bela jovem de cabelos claros e olhos esmeraldinos que estava a se banhar no rio. A cobiça pelas virtudes da jovem o levou para dentro do lago atacando-a, a jovem horrorizada correu para dentro da floresta, Wolfgang a seguiu tentando terminar o que tinha começado, só não teve tempo, pois foi atacado por uma loba branca e de olhos verdes tão intensos quanto uma pedra de jade. Essa loba conseguiu arrancar um olho de Wolfgang e também a sua mortalidade. Desse dia em diante, nas noites de lua cheia ele se transformava nessa besta fera atrás dessa entidade que o privou de seu desejo e também da morte. Então a cada 24 anos ele corre o mundo atrás de uma jovem com a mesma marca que aquela entidade possuía. Uma flor no ombro esquerdo."

Todos se voltaram para Sakura inconsciente, uma das mangas da blusa que a jovem usava escorregou e sob a luz da lua foi revelado, a marca de uma flor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ieran caminhava pensativa pela biblioteca, assustou-se ao ver Kurogane adentrar o recinto.

"Senhora, todos os convidados já foram." Ele disse sério.

"Eu notei assim que vi o ultimo carro sair, viu quando Gisele foi embora?"

"Aquela jovem de vestido vermelho?"

"Sim."

"Saiu assim que demos falta de Syaoran e da mademoseille Sakura."

"... Entendo..."

"Madame, está tudo bem?" Kurogane viu a mulher soltar um longo e melancólico suspiro.

"Poderia me levar para casa por gentileza? Syaoran vai demorar a voltar para casa hoje..." ela disse triste, fato notado claramente por Kurogane.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meiling, Watanuki, Tomoyo e Eriol aguardavam na recepção preocupados. Tomoyo levantou-se abruptamente ao ver Syaoran voltar da sala de medicação com um curativo na cabeça.

"Syaoran?"

"Tudo bem Tomoyo, acabei me machucando enquanto corria." Ele sorriu terno.

"E a Sakura?"

"Está descansando agora, um pouco de soro e descanso fará bem a ela - Ele disse conformado- Sugiro que vocês voltem para casa. Creio que agora está tudo bem."

"Como você é egoísta Syaoran- Meiling alfinetou- Acha que depois do que aconteceu com vocês vamos ficar tranqüilos, é nosso dever zelar tanto pelo seu bem quanto o dela. E se algo acontecer?"

"Meiling está certa Syaoran, acho melhor você ir para casa e descansar, eu te levo!" Watanuki comentou deixando Syaoran um tanto desgostoso.

"Não vou deixá-la aqui, prefiro esperar Sakura acordar e levá-la eu mesmo para casa. Se quiserem ir podem ir, não vão poder ficar aqui a noite toda."

"Watanuki, Syaoran está certo. Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos todos aqui enquanto Ieran e os outros estão sem escolta."

"Mas Hiragizawa?" Tomoyo mostrou-se preocupada.

"Entendo sua preocupação Daidouji, mas precisamos ser sensatos. Ficar aqui só vai atrapalhar ainda mais as coisas"

"Podem ir, Sakura terá alta amanhã cedo e ficarei acordado a noite toda. Não deixarei que nada aconteça.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim Tomoyo, podem ir." Ele sorriu terno mostrando mais tranqüilidade para Tomoyo.

"Se é assim, boa noite Syaoran. Qualquer coisa nos ligue!" Watanuki o intimou.

"Sim, obrigado" ele curvou-se vendo os amigos despedirem-se, assustou-se ao ser abordado por Tomoyo que sussurrou séria.

"Hoje vai ser uma noite agitada, terá que ter paciência viu?" Tomoyo distanciou-se do jovem deixando-o um tanto confuso.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura corria desesperada por uma floresta densa e escura, podia sentir a roupa molhada congelar-lhe os ossos. Assustou-se ao sentir a mão fria de alguém segurá-la.

"Aahhhh" um grito agudo ecoou pela floresta.

"Acalme-se Esmerald, não vai adiantar correr agora.

"Solte-me senhor!" a jovem debatia-se feito louca no homem alto e robusto.

"Vai pagar pela ousadia no rio sua tola, não serei piedoso com você" ele rosnava para a jovem frágil em seus braços.

"Monsieur... por Deus, sou uma garota órfã. Senhor tenha piedade!" ela implorava.

"Não!" ele rasgou a fina camisola que a jovem usava.

"NÃOOOO!" a jovem desferiu um golpe no olho do homem, fazendo o homem urrar de dor. Ele por sua vez conseguiu acertar a jovem no pescoço.

"Vadia!" ele viu a jovem ensangüentada correr rumo a uma clareira banhada pela lua, nas mãos o sangue do olho vazado.

Wolfgang riu desdenhoso "Está machucada mesmo **mon cherry**, deixe-me saciar o meu desejo antes de eu acabar com sua raça."

Podia ouvir apenas as suas risadas macabras se misturarem aos gemidos de dor da pobre moça.

Wolfgang viu-se louco como um animal no cio.

"ESMERALD APAREÇA, VAI MORRER MESMO! Não adianta me privar agora, se eu te achar não serei nem um pouco piedoso!" ele fixou-se numa luz branca irromper por entre os arbustos. Um ser alvo e de madeixas claras, intensas orbes esmeralda o fitava com nojo, os pés mal tocavam o corte antes profundo, mostrava-se quase como curado.

"Não vai mais maltratar ninguém Wolfgang, vim a este mundo para julgá-lo, você não é digno de ter descanso eterno. Eu te amaldiçôo desde o dia de hoje, até o dia que eu retornarei a este mundo e eu mesma acabarei com você. Vai apodrecer aos poucos Ivan Wolfgang Lilgen. Será caçado, vai sofrer como fez sofrer as pessoas a sua volta."

"Não é uma maldição de ser superior que vai me parar sua tola. Não permitirei isso e vou lutar até o final para ver você submissa a mim!" Wolfgang ria enlouquecido

"_**Que la couverture d'un loup sur elle et être malheureux pour l'éternité à souffrir ce qu'il a fait pour les pauvres que l'homme place. Je commande mystique pouvoir. De sortie est!"**_

**(Que a capa de um lobo recaia sobre esse ser miserável e que pela eternidade sofra o que fez aos pobres humanos desse lugar. Eu ordeno poder místico. Liberte-se!)**

Wolfgang viu a lua refletir seus raios sobre seu corpo, e uma dor tremenda o tomou, fazendo-o cair no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

"_**Sa misérable, je vais enacar enfer pour vous trouver à nouveau!" (**_**Sua miserável, vou até o inferno até encontrar você de novo!) **ele exclamou antes de um uivo alto e raivoso. O ser angelical sorriu

"Vai ser difícil isso acontecer..." ela sorriu.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura levantou-se abruptamente, Syaoran que cochilava assustou-se também!

"O que houve meu anjo?" ele aproximou-se dela e viu as orbes da jovem reluzirem intensamente. Estava pálida e confusa.

"Syaoran, quem é Wolfgang?"

"Como?" Syaoran espantou-se.

"Não sei como explicar, mas lembra o sonho que eu tinha antigamente?" ela abraçou os joelhos, Syaoran sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Sim meu anjo, faz tempo que você não o tem."

"Esse sonho teve mais detalhes hoje... eu era uma jovem francesa chamada Esmerald... ele estava atrás de mim."

"Wolfgang?"

"Sim, ele estava tentando me violentar, nisso eu o acertei no olho, mas ele me feriu no pescoço. Eu fugi e podia ouvir esse homem dizer atrocidades. Do nada eu, ou ela se transformou num ser etéreo e conjurou uma magia em francês, eu não lembro o que era, mas fez aquele homem virar um lobo.

"Sakura meu anjo..." Syaoran a abraçou assustado

"Syaoran, quero que seja sincero comigo, e que não me esconda nada, por favor?"

"Sim meu anjo?"

"Todos esses ataques, a cicatriz que tenho no pescoço, o ataque na Vips Room, tudo isso é por minha causa não é?" Sakura lançou um olhar gélido para Syaoran que temeu em responder aquela pergunta.

"... Sakura... entenda..."

"Sim ou não Syaoran, esse ultimo ataque foi obra dele não foi? Wolfgang está atrás de mim, como jurou naquela noite de lua cheia não foi?"

"Eu prometi que nunca mentiria para você e não vou omitir nenhum fato que eu sei, por isso peço que entenda porque fiz isso." Syaoran inclinou a jovem contra seu peito alisando as madeixas castanhas claras.

"Soube dessa história a pouco mais de dois meses, quando você chegou. Minha mãe ficou estranha e Yuuko me pediu para ter aulas com Watanuki, não sei se percebeu, mas além de professor ele também mexe com magia oriental. A mesma que eu usava quando pequeno. Minha mãe contou uma história maluca sobre a virgem prometida ao chefe dos lobos, que se fosse seduzida pelo mesmo, tornar-se ia uma loba e entregaria a Wolfgang o poder para dominar o mundo. Eu só não entendia por que você estava envolvida com isso."

"Foi por isso que começou a me deixar trancada em casa, me ignorando e mantendo o mínimo de contato comigo não foi?"

"Sim, e me arrependo amargamente por isso, pois foi pelo meu lapso que te acharam na Vip's room e Meiling machucou a perna e você arranjou essa cicatriz." Ele acariciou o curativo da jovem.

"Então estou predestinada a ser caça desse ser, ai Syaoran..." Sakura não conseguiu segurar alguns soluços.

"Não bebê, não permitirei que não te façam mal algum, prometi ao seu pai e irmão que te protegeria sempre, e te prometo como seu futuro marido que não deixarei que ninguém a machuque."

"Mas Syaoran... sozinho... não dá!" ela o encarou chorosa.

"Eriol e Watanuki pertencem a uma família que caçava lobisomens desde a tenra idade. Tenho o meu nível de magia elevado. E sei que você me dará forças para continuar, afinal você tem uma estrela brilhante que ilumina a minha vida sempre."

"... Vai ficar tudo bem..." ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Um urro alto foi ouvido no salão de festas, Gisele pode ouvir um grito agudo ser abafado naquelas paredes. Sentiu-se atordoada por saber que uma de suas companheiras tinha sido castigada por um erro dela. Apavorou-se ainda mais por ter se metido naquilo. Se tivesse ouvido Syaoran.

"Gisele!" ouviu a voz de Wolfgang penetrar em seus pensamentos, apavorando-a ainda mais.

Entrou assustada e fitou o jovem sentado em uma bela poltrona decorada. Ao canto um lobo cinzento era retirado morto.

"Qual é a sua explicação para o que houve hoje?" Gisele pode sentir aqueles olhos ambarados penetrarem no fundo de sua alma.

"Monsieur, eu... eu os tirei da festa, fiz a garota ir para o parque, mas... mas Syaoran..."

"De novo esse moleque? - Ivan levantou-se abruptamente, começou a caminhar pelo salão – Sempre atrapalhando, ele não perde por esperar..." Ivan riu de seus devaneios.

"Monsieur, posso me retirar?" Gisele o encarou.

"Essa noite terá que se desculpar pelo seu lapso..." Wolfgang a encarou malicioso, vendo Gisele recuar assustada.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Já era manhã quando Sakura e Syaoran voltaram à residência dos Li, Ieran, Meiling e Tomoyo os receberam apavoradas.

"Céus, Sakura querida está tudo bem?" Ieran analisava Sakura.

"Sim tia, foi só uma queda de pressão. Syaoran cuidou de mim a noite toda." Ela sorriu enquanto tomava um pouco de chá.

"Tem certeza Sakura? Se não estiver bem vai voltar para a cama agora mesmo!" Tomoyo advertiu.

"Sim, eu estou bem, só preciso de um bom banho e estarei nova em folha." Sakura sorriu.

"Não se atreva a sair ouviu Srta Kinomoto, se eu souber que saiu dessa casa, você vai se ver comigo!" foi a vez de Meiling retrucar.

"Meninas, já chega!" Syaoran intrometeu-se na conversa das quatro. "Sei que a noite foi agitada e tal, mas Sakura precisa descansar e eu também, com licença senhoras, mas não queremos ser incomodados!" Syaoran alfinetou divertido, puxando Sakura consigo.

"Seu mal-educado, com que direito você pode tomá-la assim de nós?" Tomoyo rebateu.

"Posso sim Srta Daidouji, afinal Sakura é minha noiva e ninguém pode contestar isso!" o jovem sorriu divertido, vendo as quatro o encararem assombradas.

"Noiva?" Sakura sussurrou perplexa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura acabava de sair do banho quando deparou-se com um preguiçoso Syaoran em sua cama zapear pela televisão.

"Não disse que ia descansar?"

"Sim, mas não posso deixá-la dormir sozinha nesse quarto tão grande" Syaoran sorriu vendo a jovem o fitar com descrença.

"Syaoran, não acredito que está gozando da minha cara numa situação como a nossa?" Sakura ergueu o celho desacreditada.

"Por isso mesmo, estamos tendo tantos problemas que eu não pude nem ao menos aproveitar os poucos momentos que tenho com você, ainda mais agora que somos noivos." Syaoran puxou a jovem para junto de si.

"Syaoran – Sakura corou violentamente - Sabe, é meio estranho... a gente..."

"Estranho? Sempre dormimos juntos quando morávamos em Tóquio, você nunca reclamou!" ele comentou inocente.

"Nós tínhamos cinco anos, não seja pervertido!" Sakura corou mais.

"Vamos meu anjo, descanse um pouco e deixe-me velar o seu sono. Não faça isso comigo?" Syaoran pediu, Sakura não conseguiria suportar aquele olhar de cachorro pidão.

"Prometo que não farei nada e vou respeitá-la, sabe que jamais faria algo para te magoar." Syaoran a afagou terno.

"Desculpa... eu não queria te dar toda essa dor de cabeça." Sakura murmurou sendo encarada por um Syaoran sério.

"Você não me dá dor de cabeça, sabe que é a luz da minha vida e eu farei até o impossível para te protege, não pense nisso agora. Só descanse certo?" ele a beijou delicado.

"... Sim..." Sakura aninhou-se no tórax forte do jovem e quase que instantaneamente adormeceu.

Syaoran a fitou por alguns instantes, imaginando o que teria que enfrentar para poder dar tranqüilidade para ela novamente.

' Por você meu anjo, eu quebrarei barreiras e maldições para fazê-la sorrir, não importa quando ou o quê eu tenha que enfrentar, por você Sakura eu acabarei com essa praga definitivamente! ' Ele abraçou a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos e adormeceu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mas um capítulo gente!**

**Espero que gostem, pois fiz com carinho. Ficou meio curto, mas não queria deixá-los aflitos certo?**

**Obrigada sinceramente as meninas que me mandaram reviews:**

**Sakura Lindah, Vick Pirena, kammilare e Bruna Cm Yamashina: Obrigada por comentarem, é uma honra viu? ^^**

**Yume no Yoru: Obrigada pelo carinho, fiquei muito feliz com seu review!**

**Cah chan hime: HUHU tem razão, quando você começa a ler não para mais! XD**

**Akenia Dark: Olha, agora que o Syaoran se declarou, a Sakura vai ter que sofrer um pouco. *_***

**Tamy Kinomoto Li e Fernanda Kowalewicz: Obrigada meninas!**

**Debóra-chan: Aqui Deb, mais um pouco de aflição para você!**

**Cherry Blossom Cullen: Olha Cherry, o meu agradecimento especial é para você viu? Obrigada pelas dicas, espero que goste do capítulo, escrevi pensando no que me disse viu? ^^ **

**A todos que acompanham a minha fic, um muito obrigado, são pessoas como vocês que fazem a gente sentir vontade de escrever sempre.**

**Kissus e um ótimo mês a todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles e Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem! **

Decisões

Uma semana havia se passado desde o incidente com Sakura no parque, como de costume a temporada de desfiles em Nova York havia começado e Meiling tinha sido escalada para a maioria deles.

Estavam todos no aeroporto quando Meiling chamou Tomoyo num canto, alguns minutos antes de embarcar.

"Tomoyo querida, preciso te contar uma coisa..." a jovem encarou uma Tomoyo espantada.

"Diga Mei, o que houve?"

"Tomoyo, preciso que faça um favor muito grande e que não conte a ninguém o que eu vou te contar agora."

"Pode falar, estou escutando." Tomoyo encarou uma divertida Sakura deliciar-se com os mimos do noivo.

"Soube da lenda de Wolfgang e o que espera por Sakura caso não seja protegida, pensei comigo mesma em tirá-la aqui de Paris e levá-la para o interior." Meiling mostrou-se pensativa.

"Mas Meiling, Syaoran não vai concordar com isso!"

"Ele não tem que querer Tomoyo, é uma necessidade. Eles já a acharam aqui em Paris. Estamos todos correndo perigo. Sei como preza Sakura e não quero deixá-la desamparada. Confio em você Tomoyo chan!" a jovem chinesa abraçou a morena.

"E o que mais tinha a me dizer, o tal segredo?"

"Promete não contar para ninguém?"

"Sim, sabe que sei guardar segredos." Tomoyo sorriu.

"Bem... acho que será uma informação valiosa futuramente, então..." Meiling sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem, deixando-a um tanto atordoada. Sakura fitou as duas curiosa, o que havia deixado Tomoyo tão aflita? Soltou-se de Syaoran, mas foi impedida pelo jovem que a impediu divertido.

"Sei que Meiling vai embora, mas não vou deixar que você fofocando lá!" ele riu.

"Seu chato, Meiling vai ficar fora um tempão preciso me despedir!" ela o soltou e dirigiu-se até as duas morenas.

Syaoran ficou olhando a jovem afastar-se e sorriu ao vê-la acenar em direção a ele.

"Ei Syaoran, sabe que está ficando perigoso, agosto está chegando e você precisa estar preparado para a lua cheia." Eriol comentou.

"Eu sei Eriol, estou tentando ficar mais forte, mas tenho pouco tempo."

"Não seja covarde Syaoran, você aceitou as aulas do Kimihiro. Está em um nível elevado de magia e luta. Vai desistir agora que está quase no fim?"

"Não..." Syaoran encarou o vazio pensativo "... Só não quero falhar com ela..."

"Lá vêm você com o sermão de que precisar poupar Sakura a qualquer custo. Eu sei Syaoran, estou aqui para isso também!" Eriol comentou.

"Sinceramente, acho que estamos levando isso na brincadeira. Se eu pudesse sairia de Paris até realmente estar preparado." Syaoran fitou o chão.

"E por que não faz? Já que Sakura e você ficaram noivos seria uma boa hora de passarem um tempo juntos."

"Você acha boa idéia?"

"Mas é claro, Syaoran meu amigo. Às vezes acho que você esqueceu-se de crescer." Eriol deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

"Como assim?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ieran e Yuuko estavam divertindo-se em umas das boutiques famosas de Paris, porém algo não saia da cabeça de Ieran.

"Está preocupada com os dois, acalme-se Ieran. O pior já aconteceu, Sakura sabe o risco que corre, Syaoran está preparado tanto em magia quanto em artes marciais. Você deveria relaxar."

"Não é assim ta fácil Yuuko, você não teve filhos, nunca teve que se preocupar que um dia o louco do pai dele ia aparecer e querer roubar a mulher que ele ama. É loucura!" a chinesa estava desesperada.

"Acalme-se, você não pode ficar nervosa."

"Como queria voltar no tempo e não ter me envolvido com ele, como pude ser tão tola e ingênua." Ieran não conseguia esconder o desgosto.

"Você era jovem, até eu mesma já tive as minhas aventuras. Não se culpe pelo passado, afinal se não tivesse conhecido Wolfgang, não teria Syaoran aqui com você!"

"... Você tem razão Yuuko, mas esse sentimento que aperta cada vez o meu coração..." Ieran sentou-se cabisbaixa, Yuuko sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Não se preocupe minha querida, vai ficar tudo bem!" Yuuko sorriu abraçando a amiga.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Acha mesmo que Meiling e Watanuki não têm nada um com o outro?" Tomoyo riu divertida da inocência da prima.

"Tomoyo não seja tão maliciosa, eles são apenas amigos."

"Não sabia que amigos ficavam se agarrando às duas da manhã na frente de casa, Sakura você precisa prestar mais atenção." Foi a vez de Syaoran rebater.

"Meu Deus... eu continuo sendo distraída? - Sakura riu – Mas mesmo assim sinto um pouco de dó do Kimihiro, eles vão ficar um bom tempo sem se ver né?" Sakura comentou.

"De fato, mas não creio que Meiling vai levar isso muito a sério, sabe como a minha prima é." Syaoran não terminou, pois sentiu o olhar de advertência das duas sobre si.

"Que feio Syaoran, falando assim da sua prima?"

"Desculpe, mas Meiling sempre foi namoradeira, o que eu posso fazer?"

"Ficar quieto!" Sakura ralhou.

"Ok, bem moças eu preciso passar no meu escritório, querem dar uma volta nas lojas?"

"Huhuhu, falou a nossa língua lobinho!" Sakura exclamou, vendo o jovem corar com o apelido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O que mais Sakura e Tomoyo poderiam querer de uma tarde com um cartão de créditos só para elas? Tomoyo divertia-se ao poder filmar a prima com aqueles vestidos, bolsas e sapatos maravilhosos? Sorriu ao pegar Sakura admirando uma bela camisola de seda preta.

"E então Sakura, como estão às coisas entre você e Syaoran?" ela lançou um olhar malicioso para a prima que corou.

"Normal Tomoyo!" a jovem voltou-se a umas pantufas de bichinho.

"Sakura, não se faça de desentendida, sabe bem do que estou falando?"

"Ah Tomoyo, sabe que esse assunto me deixa envergonhada." O rubor parecia mais evidente.

"Não acredito que ainda não fez nada com Syaoran, se liga Sakura, ele é o cara mais cobiçado de Paris, o que você está esperando?" Tomoyo pareceu incrédula.

"Uhm... também não é assim, deixe que as coisas fluam. Se Syaoran não insinuou nada, também não farei. Não quero que ele me ache uma garota vulgar."

"Sakura pensa comigo? Há quantos anos se conhecem?"

"Desde que eu me entendo por gente."

"Há quanto tempo acha que ele a ama? - Tomoyo alfinetou, fazendo a jovem pensar- Não acha que Syaoran deveria ter um tempo só você e ele?" Tomoyo pegou a camisola preta com uma singela transparência.

"Quando achar que realmente está preparada use isso. Tenho certeza que ele ficara imensamente feliz!" a jovem sorriu

"Fala isso como se fosse fácil, não sou eu que estou solteira!" Sakura fuzilou a prima.

"E quem disse que eu estou?" Tomoyo sorriu divertida.

"Como assim?" Sakura mostrou-se extremamente curiosa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriol e Syaoran conversavam fervorosamente no escritório do jovem chinês, Eriol estava bravo pelo descaso do rapaz.

"COMO NÃO TEM NEM DEZ CAPÍTULOS PRONTOS? EU PRECISO DESSE LIVRO PARA O FIM DE SETEMBRO!" Eriol estava alterado.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Syaoran o olhava com descrédito.

"Syaoran - Eriol deu um longo suspiro – Preciso que você traga pelo menos um roteiro de como vai ser a história, até agora eu não sei do que se trata. A Editora já está me cobrando!"

"Conta outra Eriol, você é o dono da editora, estou sem inspiração." Syaoran sorriu zombeteiro.

"Você está brincando comigo!" Eriol começava a perder a paciência.

"Não estou não."

"Por favor, Syaoran. Não faça isso comigo, até você vai me judiar de mim?" Eriol caiu sobre a mesa desolado.

"Pare com esse drama, me faz lembrar o Watanuki."

"Li, pelo amor de Deus. Pela Sakura?"

"Vou pensar..."

"Preciso ter certeza? ' Eriol fixou-se nos belos olhos ambarados do amigo, que estavam longe naquela conversa, pensando no que faria mais tarde.

"Preste atenção Syaoran, senão corto o seu salário."

"Tenho o** ceresier**..." Syaoran riu

"Não vou implorar, faça o que bem entender. - Eriol retrucou bravo - Até mais senhor Li, espero que o seu jantar com Sakura seja muito proveitoso." Eriol dirigiu-se para a porta. Parou e com um sorriso zombeteiro e encarou o amigo.

"A propósito, não vai conseguir o que quer essa noite!" Eriol saiu rindo vendo Syaoran virar um leão dentro da sala

"VOLTA AQUI SEU FILHO DA MÃE, NÃO MANDEI LER O MEU FUTURO!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Senhora Li tudo bem?" Tomoyo encarou a mulher aérea enquanto preparavam o jantar.

"Sim Tomoyo, só fiquei pensando em algumas coisas hoje, mas não foi nada!" Ieran sorriu.

"Senhora Li, está preocupada com Wolfgang?"

"Um pouco querida, eu não sei do que ele pode ser capaz. Sinceramente eu temo por eles dois." Ieran desviou o olhar da jovem para a comida.

"Sei como se sente, imagino o quanto deve ser difícil ser alvejada por algo assim."

"Fujitaka ligou ontem para falar com Sakura, ela disse que estava bem e estava com saudades. Ele nem imagina o que a filha está sofrendo. Eu prometi para ele que cuidaria dela enquanto estivesse aqui, mas acho que convidá-la para vir para cá foi a pior bobagem que fiz!" Ieran baixou a cabeça melancólica.

"Escute senhora Li, não acho que tenha sido uma bobagem, afinal você preparou Sakura para Syaoran e vice versa. Não pense que é culpa da senhora."

"Obrigada Tomoyo, falando assim parece ser muito sábia para a sua idade."

"Sim senhora, quando pequena tive que apoiar minha mãe quando meu pai a traiu. Foi um baque para a minha mãe."

" Eu imagino..."

As duas mal perceberam quando Syaoran adentrou a cozinha para pegar um pouco de água, estava lindo usando uma camisa social branca, calça preta e um brazer do mesmo tom da calça. Tomoyo só notou quando o viu encarando as duas muito interessado.

"Alguém viu a minha noiva?" ele sorriu encantador. Tomoyo sentiu o rosto esquentar, ele sabia como deixar qualquer mulher constrangida.

"Já procurou no quarto dela? - Ieran voltou-se ao jovem - Não creio que vai sair hoje Syaoran? – Ieran o olhos desacreditada – Justo quando eu resolvo fazer uma comida nova. Seu filho ingrato!"

"Ora mãe, não brigue comigo!" Syaoran aproximou-se da mãe e a beijou na fronte. Sorriu ao sentir a presença de Sakura descer as escadas.

"Syaoran-kun estou atrasada, desculpa!" Sakura curvou-se algumas vezes quando apareceu na cozinha. Tomoyo soltou um suspiro encantada e com a câmera na mão começou a filmar a prima.

"Não posso crer que você está usando o vestido que eu trouxe para você!" a morena quase teve um ataque ao ver a jovem de olhos verdes usar um de seus modelitos. Um vestido azul marinho frente única até os pés, era em estilo voal e levemente rodado. No busto um brilhante para dar destaque ao colo. Sakura estava envergonhada, usava uma maquiagem forte e os cabelos estavam presos num bonito penteado estilo princesa. Syaoran engoliu em seco vendo a beldade a sua frente. Sorriu realizado ao ver que aquela produção toda era só para ele.

"Como você está linda querida, parece até a sua mãe!" Ieran sorriu encantada.

"Obrigada tia, mas assim me deixam constrangida." Sakura corou ao notar o olhar malicioso de Syaoran.

"Ai que emoção, ficou tão bem em você Sakura e olha que eu nem coloquei detalhes!" Tomoyo ria encantada.

"Obrigada Tomoyo, eu realmente amei!" Sakura abraçou a prima. Assustaram-se ao ouvir a campainha.

"Meu convidado chegou!" Ieran sorriu dirigindo-se para a porta, Tomoyo a seguiu corada.

"Oi meu amor, desculpa não ter ligado!" Syaoran puxou Sakura para mais perto abraçando-a.

"Tudo bem, você estava trabalhando." Ela sorriu corada.

"Você está tão linda!" ele sorriu alisando o rosto corado da jovem.

"Você também não ficou atrás, um deus grego." Ela sorriu, e quando se deu conta já tinha os lábios tomados pelos de Syaoran.

"Agora sei por que não escreveu meu livro ainda, a culpa é sua né Srta Sakura?" Eriol soltou uma risada divertida, o casal separou-se abruptamente.

"Boa noite para você também Hiragizawa!" Syaoran o fuzilou.

"Há há há, não fique bravo Syaoran, boa noite Sakura, está linda nesse vestido!" ele estendeu a mão para a jovem que sorriu

"Seja bem vindo Hiragisawa san!" Sakura sorriu.

"Bem, vamos embora, estamos atrasados!" Syaoran puxou Sakura para a saída.

"Até mais tarde Syaoran, Sakura. Bom passeio!" Tomoyo acenou enquanto via os dois adentrarem o conversível de Syaoran.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Syao, deveria ser mais sociável com o senhor Hiragizawa, ele parece ser uma pessoa tão culta e divertida?" Sakura comentou.

"Sim meu anjo ele é, só que eu o conheço a mais de cinco anos, conheço bem o jeito dele." Syaoran rebateu.

"Vocês são muito amigos né?" Sakura riu, porém assustou-se ao encarar o prédio residencial que Syaoran parou e abriu o estacionamento.

"Vou precisar que vende seus olhos, tudo bem?" ele sorriu apaixonado.

"H-hai!" Sakura o fez receosa.

Assim que estacionou Syaoran a conduziu até o elevador, ali era seu apartamento e preparara uma surpresa para a jovem japonesa. Sorriu ao sentir o quanto Sakura estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo tensa.

'Prometo fazer a noite mais feliz das nossas vidas' ele sorriu, dirigindo-a para a entrada de um belo apartamento decorado a luz de velas e rosas vermelhas.

"... Sakura... - ele sussurrou- e viu a jovem arrepiar-se todinha - Pode tirar a venda."

"... Céus..." Sakura ficou maravilhada com aquele lugar, uma mesa posta ricamente com um farto jantar, flores vermelhas e velas aromáticas deixavam o lugar como num conto de fadas. Sorriu vermelha e encarou o jovem apaixonada.

"Você ainda lembra-se dos meus sonhos de menina né?" ela o abraçou.

"Tudo para agradá-la meu anjo." Ele a beijou docemente, ao separarem-se ele a acomodou na bela mesa posta próxima a sacada.

"Você ficou a tarde toda preparando tudo isso para mim?" Sakura sorriu ao ver o finíssimo cardápio preparado pelo rapaz.

"**Ui mademoiselle**! Tudo para a minha princesa" ele sorriu.

"Ai ai, assim fico mal acostumada" Sakura foi servida com um pedaço de peito de peru ao champagne pelo jovem.

"Tudo parece tão gostoso Syaoran, dá até dó de comer tudo isso!"

"Fiz tudo para você meu anjo." Ele sorriu.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo, sobre o futuro que teriam juntos , sobre o passado que compartilharam , Syaoran respirou fundo. Sorriu ternamente e encarou uma Sakura ansiosa.

"Meu bem, sabe que o pedido de noivado que eu te fiz recentemente foi um fiasco, porém com o incidente que houve na semana passada não pude pedi-la adequadamente." Ele levantou-se e ajoelhou diante de Sakura, na mão uma pequena caixinha, Sakura sorriu atordoada.

"Casa comigo?" ele disse preocupado, abriu a caixinha e retirou um belo anel cravejado de esmeraldas, Sakura sorriu apaixonada.

"Mas é claro que eu caso!" ela sorriu jogando-se nos braços do rapaz, o impacto contra o chão foi inevitável.

Syaoran a abraçou ternamente, sorrindo enquanto via a jovem fitá-lo intensamente, um olhar malicioso, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto apaixonado.

"Eu te amo!" ela o fitou tascando-lhe um beijo sedento. Syaoran a enlaçou trocando de posição com ela. Podia-se ver o rubor aumentar na face rosada da jovem. Sorriu alisando as maçãs vermelhas e a beijou novamente.

Sakura lembrava-se de cada palavra que Tomoyo lhe dissera mais cedo, poderia ela estar prestes a se tornar uma mulher feita? Sentiu as mãos de Syaoran deslizarem pelo seu corpo provocando uma sensação que nunca imaginara sentir, nem mesmo com o seu ex sentira aquilo. Encarou Syaoran que sorria malicioso.

"O que foi Ying Fa?" ele sorriu beijando o pescoço da jovem.

"Faz cócegas!" Ela sorriu envergonhada.

"Você já é grandinha para sentir cócegas - Syaoran ajeitou uma almofada sob a cabeça de Sakura.

"Syaoran..." Sakura não conseguia gesticular muito, pois estava sem saída. Syaoran já a cercava e ela estava ali, submissa, sendo testada por ele. Sabia que não aguentaria muito, porém não sabia se estava realmente preparada. Assustou-se ao sentir os lábios de Syaoran buscarem mais do colo almejado, não sabia ao certo como agir, mas o toque dele produzia um efeito adverso nela. Não conseguia pensar direito e só podia sucumbir ao desejo dele. Extasiada não repreendeu ao vê-lo desatar o nó do vestido frente única. Agradeceu mentalmente a Tomoyo por ter escolhido uma lingerie mais sensual.

"Linda..." ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da moça que não conseguiu segurar um gemido leve, estava excitada.

Syaoran estava extasiado, seu desejo mais secreto estava acontecendo e ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Sakura estava totalmente submissa a ele e não haveria mais ninguém para impedir que fossem felizes. Podia sentir Sakura tremer com o toque apaixonado de seus lábios, conseguiu abrir a camisa que usava trazendo-a para si. Os beijos tornavam-se mais quentes, sensuais. Estava tão entretido em agradar Sakura, quando num lapso a lembrança de Eriol veio-lhe a mente "... não vai conseguir o que quer essa noite!".

Não percebeu quando viu Sakura encolher-se assustada. Lágrimas copiosas borravam-lhe o rosto bonito.

"O-o que foi Sakura?" Syaoran a soltou.

"Por favor, Syaoran..." Sakura escondeu o rosto sob as mãos, os soluços aumentaram.

"O que aconteceu meu amor?" Syaoran a fitou, alisando as madeixas claras.

"Não posso... ainda não..." ela encolheu-se ainda mais. Syaoran a abraçou terno.

"Me desculpa eu não queria te forçar a nada..."

"Não Syaoran... não é isso – Sakura fixou-se nos belos olhos ambarados do jovem – Se acontecer agora... eu não poderei..." Sakura murmurou num fio de voz.

"Não poderá o quê?" Syaoran sentou-se diante da jovem.

"Não posso... me desculpa Syaoran..." Sakura baixou o olhar. Syaoran a abraçou.

"Tudo bem meu amor, se não estiver preparada ainda eu vou entender." Ele a afagou um tanto desapontado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ieran, Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam animadamente na residência dos Li quando o telefone tocou, Ieran pediu licença deixando o casal sozinho.

"Não pude dizer o quanto ficou bonito em roupas esportivas." Tomoyo sorriu constrangida.

"Ora Tomoyo, porque essa formalidade?"

"Bem, ninguém sabe ainda que estamos ficando. Gostaria de manter um pouco a descrição." Tomoyo mostrou-se séria.

"Por quê?" Eriol ficou chateado. Tomoyo sentou-se próximo a ele.

"Se eu te explicasse você não entenderia."

"Tomoyo já estamos a quase seis meses juntos e você não contou a ninguém sobre o nosso relacionamento? Isso me entristece."

"Eriol..."

"Se é assim, acho que não ia querer esse presente. Achei que já tínhamos algo mais sério." Ele mostrou-se triste.

Tomoyo assustou-se ao abrir a caixinha e deparar-se com um lindo cordão com um pequeno coração gravado em ouro branco com as iniciais dos dois.

"Eriol... eu, eu não sei o que dizer?"

"Perdoe-me Tomoyo, mas preciso ir embora." Eriol levantou-se abruptamente.

"Espere..."

"Senhor Hiragisawa, o senhor já vai?" Ieran voltou ao aposento novamente.

"Senhora Li, tenho algumas coisas para resolver, obrigado pelo jantar. Estava delicioso." Ele sorriu curvando-se a mulher

"Boa noite senhor Hiragisawa! Tomoyo por gentileza não gostaria de levá-lo até a porta?" Ieran sorriu.

Tomoyo acentiu sendo seguida pelo jovem de olhos azuis.

Quando já estavam longe da vista de Ieran Tomoyo o segurou.

"Eriol, por favor?"

"Tomoyo, se não é capaz de me aceitar como seu namorado e esconder o nosso relacionamento não creio que isso dará certo. Sinto muito."

"Eriol..." as lágrimas começaram a cair desenfreadas. "Não faça isso comigo, eu... eu só não quero sofrer." Tomoyo encolheu-se vendo o jovem voltar-se para ela.

"E quem disse que eu vou fazer você sofrer?" ele murmurou terno.

"Minha mãe..." Tomoyo o fitou.

"Boba, aposto que seu pai fez alguma besteira e a magoou muito." Ele a abraçou.

"... Sim."

"Tomoyo, no que eu puder, vou te fazer feliz sempre. Tire isso da cabeça sim?" ele alisou a feição alva da jovem de olhos azuis.

"Eu te amo!" ele murmurou beijando-a ternamente.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura corria apavorada por uma floresta densa e escura, o frio congelava-lhe os pés. Parou assustada ao ver um pequeno chalé. Uma luz fraca irradiava de dentro dele. Sakura assustou-se ao ouvir os lobos correrem em direção a casa. Não pensou duas vezes em entrar no chalé, só não esperava ser recebida por ele.

"Por que foge tanto Virgem das cerejeiras? Sabe que me pertence!" Wolfgang sorriu malicioso vendo o quanto a vestimenta de Sakura estava transparente.

"Por que não me deixa em paz?" Sakura exclamou exaltada

"Você está dificultando as coisas, isso está me deixando bem irritado." Ele aproximou-se dela, Sakura pode ver quem um dos olhos não possuía brilho algum.

"Não estou dificultando nada, a sua loucura o cegou. Acha que eu sou aquela que te negou há 200 anos?" Sakura tentou repeli-lo, mas não tece sucesso algum.

"... Pare de negar o seu destino Sakura. Posso sentir a tua essência, o cheiro do seu sangue ficou impregnado em mim. Você arrancou a minha mortalidade, a minha única rendição diante do tormento que eu vivia. Você negou a mim o único momento de paz que eu poderia ter."

"Estupro é crime seu idiota!" Sakura começou a debater-se contra o tórax do rapaz.

"Saber que ainda te enojo só me excita mais, minha vingança tornar-se-á ainda mais saborosa quando depois de fazê-la sofrer vendo seus entes queridos serem dizimados pelas minhas mãos, você já sem forças até mesmo para me rejeitar sucumbira a minha luxuria e se entregará. Vou rir vendo-a verter o sangue que me fará o seu senhor. E carregar em teu ventre, um fruto do seu castigo perante mim.

"Parece que esses duzentos anos não o fizeram mudar nada..." Sakura murmurou sem encará-lo.

"Sua maldição só me fez almejar mais o dia em que terei a minha vingança." Ele alisou o rosto de Sakura que o fitava com nojo.

"Wolfgang..." ela murmurou.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"SAKURA?" Syaoran acordou a jovem que despertou atordoada.

"O quê foi?" ele encarou a jovem assustado.

"Foi só um pesadelo. – ela disse séria – Eu estou bem."

"Mesmo?" Syaoran murmurou preocupado

"Foi só um sonho, não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem e é melhor descansar?" ela o afagou terna. Syaoran aninhou a jovem em seu peito quente e automaticamente dormiu. Sakura por sua vez soltou-se dele, e pensativa ela encarou a noite de lua minguante.

'Preciso me preparar, aprender a lidar com os meus medos e encará-lo de frente, não permitirei que tirem as pessoas que amo de mim. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou lutar até o final dessa vez, acabar com aquilo que não terminei há 200 anos. Perdoe-me Syaoran, mas dessa vez eu terei que lutar sozinha. ' Ele voltou-se ao jovem adormecido, alisando a feição abatida.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Continua...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Esses dois não têm sossego nem sozinhos? Vamos ver quanto tempo a Sakura vai resistir às investidas de Syaoran? Wolfgang continua perturbando a todos mesmo inconscientemente, que cara chato ele é?**

**Surpresas no próximo capítulo. Será que dessa vez Ieran poderá fazer algo diante da ameaça de Wolfgang?**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo e, por favor, façam uma escritora feliz e mandem os seus reviews mandando sugestões, críticas e elogios. Isso me deixaria imensamente feliz!**

**Obrigada a todos os reviews que recebi, isso só me motiva mais!**

**Kissus!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura não conseguiu pregar os olhos aquela noite. Estava muito preocupada com o aviso que Wolfgang lhe fizera, mas também bastante indignada. Não seria um aviso de um lunático decrépito que a assustaria, era sensata e corajosa o suficiente para sucumbir a uma ameaça dessas. Jamais permitiu que alguém ofendesse ou machucasse seus amigos e familiares e dessa vez não seria diferente. Estava determinada a acabar com aquela bobagem toda, e Watanuki teria que explicar aquela história absurda de uma vez por todas. Voltou-se para um Syaoran adormecido, e por um instante se odiou pensando no que fizera na noite anterior negando os poucos momentos que tinham juntos, não entendia aquela necessidade louca de afastar-se de qualquer contato com o sexo masculino. Com Yukito, assim como Kazehiro era até pior, não possuía desejo e nem paixão por eles, sabia que em todos os casos o término dos relacionamentos era pela "frieza" dela. Mas com Syaoran...

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando nas mãos dele acariciando-lhe o corpo e os lábios cheios e ardentes queimando em seu colo arfante. Sem perceber seguia as linhas do tórax forte até o umbigo, imaginando se poderia atrever-se mais.

"... Sem vergonha." Syaoran murmurou puxando uma assustada Sakura contra si, ela corou violentamente.

"SYAORAN!" a jovem tentou desvencilhar-se, mas só conseguiu se ver presa sob ele. Syaoran riu malicioso.

"Syaoran pare de brincar..." Sakura ralhava ruborizada vendo o jovem segurá-la pelos dois pequenos pulsos com uma única mão.

"Será castigada por me acordar." Ele desabotoou um botão da camisa que Sakura usava, Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar.

"... Syaoran..." ela pôde sentir uma deliciosa sensação formigar por onde os lábios de Syaoran roçavam em seu pescoço, queria soltar-se e agarrá-lo, mas tinha que manter-se consciente. Travava uma luta interior feroz consigo mesma. Desejo e paixão contra razão e inteligência. Soltou um gemido leve ao notar a mão livre de Syaoran subir pelo quadril nu, assustou-se quando a própria voz saiu involuntariamente. Corou violentamente ao notar o ar maroto de Syaoran que a beijou terno soltando-a em seguida, Sakura ficou ali desamparada na grande cama king size.

"Vou fazer o café, já volto." Ele sorriu apaixonado, Sakura não o fitou, e vermelhíssima tentava colocar as idéias no lugar. No rosto uma expressão de surpresa e vergonha.

Le début d'un cauchemar

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A água quente forçava Sakura a voltar à realidade. Há alguns minutos ela sucumbira a desejos secretos e estava ali prestes a realizá-los. Odiava pensar que fizera uma promessa de esperar até o casamento e aquela droga de medo e insegurança que a tomavam só a deixava mais furiosa. Alisou as mechas douradas que caiam pelos ombros nus imaginando o que Syaoran teriam sido capaz de fazer se ela não tivesse se assustado. Os vinte e três anos não influenciavam em nada o fato da inexperiência dela, e isso só deixava Sakura mais frustrada.

"Droga!" Sakura praguejou fechando o chuveiro e envolvendo-se em uma grande toalha verde. Encarou-se no espelho e pôde notar as olheiras da noite mal dormida. Secou as madeixas claras e voltou para o quarto torcendo para que Syaoran não estivesse lá. Sua teoria caiu por terra quando encontrou o jovem que a aguardava ansioso.

"Tinha tudo do que precisava meu amor?" ele sorriu.

"S-sim" ela encolheu-se um pouco, Syaoran sorria de uma forma estranha, era uma mistura de sentimentos que Sakura descobriu facilmente no brilho intenso daquele olhar que ele a despia mentalmente. Não conseguiu conter o rubor, pegou o vestido que guardara em cima de uma poltrona e voltou-se para o banheiro.

"Espere, separei algo para você antes de virmos para cá." Syaoran foi até um closet que mal usava e trouxe uma sacola, nela uma calça jeans e uma blusinha rosa para a eventual troca de Sakura. Entregou a sacola para a jovem que sorriu constrangida.

"Você é mesmo um amor, Syaoran" ela fechou-se no banheiro enquanto Syaoran olhava a porta um pouco decepcionado. Esperava que aquela noite fosse inesquecível, mas não podia esquecer o pavor nos olhos de Sakura enquanto ele a beijava. Talvez ela temesse por ele ser seu amigo e isso o magoou um pouco, mas também, Sakura era inexperiente e o medo era normal. Indignou-se consigo mesmo por forçá-la a algo que ela não queria. Mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao sentir Sakura sob ele, implorando inconscientemente para ser amada. Respirou fundo e voltou-se ao farto café que preparara.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura e Syaoran não voltaram ainda?" Ieran comentou para uma sonhadora Tomoyo.

"Ainda não Sra Li, a noite deve ter sido agitada para aqueles dois. Syaoran me disse que ia fazer um pedido de casamento decente." Tomoyo choramingou.

"E o que tem de errado nisso querida?"

"Ele não me deixou filmar - Tomoyo debruçou-se sobre a mesa chorosa, Ieran sorriu ao ver os olhos marejados da jovem – Syaoran é tão malvado, sempre estraga a minha diversão." Ela encarou Ieran que se segurava para não rir.

"Querida..."

"Chegamos!" o casal exclamou junto, Sakura irrompeu bruscamente pela cozinha. Tomoyo notou certo desespero na jovem.

"Divertiu-se meu filho?" Ieran sussurrou, mas foi o suficiente para Syaoran ouvir e baixar o olhar constrangido.

"Bom dia minha mãe."

"Bom dia querido, o Sr Hiragisawa ligou dizendo que precisa urgente dos primeiros capítulos do livro. Não acredito que está enrolando o coitado?" Ieran riu.

"Eriol é muito desesperado. Preciso de tempo e inspiração, por isso vou levá-las para passearmos um pouco." Ele sorriu fazendo as duas morenas vibrarem. Sakura o fitou corada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watanuki olhava uma montanha de anotações desanimado, por alguma razão aquilo tudo não fazia a menor graça sem ela. Riscou algumas linhas e voltou-se ao computador, nele uma foto de Meiling e ele abraçados num passeio ao SENNA. Demorou um bom tempo para perceber que Yuuko o observava da porta.

"Pensando na chinesa ainda?" ela riu divertida.

"Senhora Yuuko, deveria compadecer-se mais com a infelicidade alheia. Ela só volta em no fim de novembro." Ele murmurou triste.

"Eu compreendo perfeitamente o que sente, mas não é por causa da sua namorada que vai negligenciar sua missão. Sabe que esse é o ultimo passo para se conseguir o amuleto que tanto deseja" Yuuko sentou-se diante dele.

"Você é tão insensível às vezes Yuuko..." Watanuki alfinetou vendo a mulher soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Não seja tolo garoto, enquanto pessoas morrerem por causa desse maldito Wolfgang eu não descansarei. Você aceitou essa causa porque quis. Não venha me dizer sobre sentimentos. Sacrifiquei anos a fio pesquisando sobre esse animal . Quem você acha que salvou Ieran de Wolfgang? Se aquele monstro soubesse que deixou um herdeiro mataria os dois. Tive sorte em encontrar Shang a tempo. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz no passado. Deveria se envergonhar." Yuuko rebateu.

"Desculpe Yuuko, não imaginei que tivesse passado por todo esse estresse esses anos. Perdoe-me pela minha grosseria. Se me dá licença devo me empenhar em minha missão." Watanuki disse sério, Yuuko o encarou.

"Não pense que as coisas vão terminar em breve... Vindo de Ivan Wolfgang Lilgen, a tendência é piorar..." Yuuko abriu um grande livro e mostrou a Watanuki que a encarou a figura surpreso.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro confusa. Tomoyo fitava a amiga com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, nunca entendia esse pânico de Sakura.

"E aí ele estava esperando no quarto, Tomoyo!" ela ruborizou vendo a prima sorrir maliciosamente.

"Sakura, você é muito boba. Deixe as coisas fluírem de acordo com o tempo. Imagino como está com medo não é?"

"Medo? Estou apavorada, Syaoran é um homem maravilhoso e sei que não se atreverá a nada se eu não permitir, mas, mas..." ela cobriu as mãos envergonhada.

"Não vai me dizer que tem medo de atacá-lo, Sakura pelo amor de Deus, você já está sendo criança." Tomoyo acertou a jovem com uma almofada.

"Tomoyo me ajuda!?" a jovem de olhos verdes caiu na cama inconformada. Tomoyo ria descaradamente.

"Você ri porque já passou por isso há muito tempo... sua desalmada!"

"Sakura, é algo normal. É óbvio que se tiver amor é melhor ainda. Eu não tive a sorte de ter sido com o homem que amo desde quando me entendo por gente, mas não é esse monstro que você está criando Sakura. Relaxa, as coisas vão acorrer quando você quiser." Tomoyo afagou as madeixas da amiga que murmurava algo sem sentido contra a colcha da cama.

A conversa foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

"Entre!" Sakura exclamou vendo Ieran adentrar o quarto com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. De certo algum inconveniente.

"Sinto muito meninas. Houve um problema com uma de minhas amigas. Terei que ir visitá-las." Ela curvou-se.

"Senhora Li, que pena." Tomoyo levantou-se e pegou as mãos da mulher.

"Não pode ir mesmo conosco tia?" Sakura pediu.

"Infelizmente não, ela sofreu um acidente sério. Precisa de alguém para ficar com ela. Não poderia deixá-la num momento assim. Mas isso não indica que não vou me divertir?" Ieran riu.

As duas jovens entreolharam-se e sorriram desanimadas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran preparava o Pajero para sair quando recebeu uma mensagem bastante mal educada de Eriol, riu sozinho, mas era bem feito para ele. Se ele tivesse ficado quieto com relação ao jantar com Sakura. Voltou-se para as três mulheres que riam entre si. Sorriu para Sakura, a jovem usava uma blusa branca com delicadas cerejinhas bordadas, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Tomoyo abriu a porta para Ieran, estava tão bonita quanto a prima. Um vestido de manga lilás formava a combinação perfeita com os olhos azuis dela. As duas mulheres conversavam sobre algo animadas. Syaoran pousou a mão delicadamente em uma das coxas de Sakura aproximando-se dela e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

"Hoje te levarei a um lugar maravilhoso..." ele a beijou demoradamente na bochecha, Sakura corou delicadamente.

"Syaoran meu filho, poderia me deixar na casa da Sra Annette, ela sofreu um pequeno acidente e pediu que ficasse com ela." Ieran comentou deixando Syaoran desanimado.

"Mas mãe?"

"Sinto muito querido, não posso deixar um amigo desamparado na hora que mais precisa. Ela me ajudou muito quando viemos para Paris." Ieran ajeitava a terninho escuro que usava. Ieran sempre fora muito cuidadosa com a aparência e mesmo não estando com vestimenta chinesa fazia o possível para se enquadrar na moda clássica. Usava um conjunto de terno e saia preto com detalhes em branco muito discreto, na certa seria um _**Channel**_ou _**Dior**_. Sakura não soube definir, mas Ieran ficava muito bem nele. Pararam em uma alameda muito bonita, Ieran cumprimentou a todos e saiu, e em um elegante andar despediu-se de todos.

"Espero que o passeio seja muito bom, quero ver a fotos depois." A mulher sorriu terna, e por uma fração de segundo Sakura notou um olhar preocupado em direção a ela.

"Cuide bem de Syaoran sim?" ela sorriu vendo Sakura concordar.

"Cuidarei com a minha vida." Sakura sorriu alisando o rosto do jovem.

Assim que viram a mulher tocar a campainha de uma bonita casa azul, Syaoran deu ré e dirigiram-se ao **Ceresier.**

"Syaoran, não achou sua mãe estranha?"

"Estranha como Sakura?" ele voltou-se para ela, Tomoyo fez o mesmo.

"Sei lá, preocupada?" Sakura fixou-se na aliança de esmeraldas.

"Meu amor, minha mãe está ótima, deve ser o fato de tudo o que ocorreu. Não se preocupe, resolvi sair justamente para espairecermos um pouco. Não concorda comigo Tomoyo?"

"Com certeza, Syaoran!" os dois sorriam, Sakura fez o mesmo, mas não conseguiu relaxar por completo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fye, Syaoran e Kurogane conversavam sobre as finanças da _**Ceresie**_r. Sakura podia ver Fantine e as outras garçonetes correrem para lá e para cá com a quantidade de clientes. Fixou-se no maravilhoso bolo trufado a sua frente.

"O que foi Sakura?" Tomoyo encarou a amiga aérea.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento Tomoyo." Sakura encarou a amiga que a fitou preocupada.

"Os pesadelos voltaram com mais intensidade. Tem vezes que sinto os cortes em minha pele. É tão assustador. Não contei nada a Syaoran ainda desses últimos sonhos. Ele já tem tanta coisa para resolver." Sakura desviou o olhar para o jovem que aparentava estar irritado do outro lado do salão.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo a fitou enternecida.

"Desculpe te preocupar com tanta besteira assim, resolvemos sair justamente para nos distrairmos." Sakura sorriu docilmente e voltou-se para o seu bolo. Tomoyo a fitou preocupada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuko saboreava um copo de champagne enquanto observava Watanuki conversar com um investigador a respeito dos ataques. Desligou o telefone desanimado.

"E então?"

"Tivemos mais três ataques, ao todo são 21 vítimas, só falta duas Yuuko. Estou seriamente preocupado porque não temos sinal desse desgraçado do Wolfgang?"

"Estou com um mau pressentimento - Yuuko o encarou séria - Já avisou Syaoran sobre a magia de proteção na casa né?" ele tomou um gole da bebida dourada.

"Sim, ele já tem domínio dessa arte, só não sei se tem concentração suficiente para mantê-la. As vezes acho o jovem Li tão inconseqüente." Watanuki balançou a cabeça em sinal de desgosto. Yuuko o encarou preocupada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura andava distraída pela calçada francesa enquanto Syaoran e Tomoyo conversavam a respeito das finanças do Ceresier. A jovem de olhos verdes parou fixando-se numa bela vitrine, mas em seu rosto podia-se ver pavor. Encarou Ivan sorrir malignamente para ela do outro lado da rua. Syaoran parou e voltou-se a direção que Sakura olhava, porém não havia nada lá. Sentiu a essência negativa do seu oponente.

"O que deu em vocês dois?" Tomoyo perguntou curiosa, Sakura sorriu estranhamente.

"Me assustei com o preço dessa bolsa, paguei horrores por ela no Japão e aqui está em liquidação, unyuuu..." Sakura choramingou jogando-se contra a amiga que sorria constrangida.

"Calma Sakura, calma!" Tomoyo afagou a jovem constrangida. Voltou-se para o jovem de madeixas castanhas.

"E qual é a surpresa hein Syaoran? Estamos rodando há algum tempo já." Ela alfinetou.

"Vocês mulheres são tão desesperadas?" ele rebateu irônico fazendo as duas revoltarem-se.

"Está fazendo um comentário machista Xiao Lang Edward Li?" A voz de Sakura saiu um tanto quanto baixa e fria. Tomoyo sacou a câmera e começou a rir.

"Quero ver como se sai dessa, senhor Li?" Tomoyo alfinetou novamente. Syaoran a encarou feio, fazendo Tomoyo soltar uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver Sakura fazer uma careta pelas costas dele, porém assustou-se com o belo rapaz que vinha em sentido contrário ao deles.

"Eriol?" ela exclamou, fazendo o casal voltar-se para a mesma direção que ela.

"Boa tarde!" ele cumprimentou Sakura e Tomoyo educadamente, porém um lançou um olhar fuzilante para Syaoran. As duas moças começaram a rir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura estava encantada com a vista do rio Senna, divertia-se ao pensar que jamais sonhara em algo tão maravilhoso. O belo navio turístico rasgava a calmaria da água e a presença dos turistas a deixava mais encantada. Syaoran debatia com Eriol a respeito do livro, enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura ouviam o guia da expedição.

"_O __**Sena**__ é um rio francês que banha a capital Paris, que vai desaguar no Oceano Atlântico. Possui uma extensão de 776 km. Nasce a 470 metros de altitude, na Meseta de Langres, em CÔTE-D'OR. O seu curso tem uma orientação geral de sudoeste a noroeste. Deságua no canal da Mancha, perto de Le Havre. A superfície que ocupa é aproximadamente 75.000 km². Vejam ali fica a prefeitura de Paris o __Hotel de Ville, que é a prefeitura de Paris, e perto daqui a Catedral Notre Dame." _A bela jovem ruiva sorria para um grupo de canadenses_._

Sakura debruçou-se sobre o corrimão tentado imaginar a grandiosidade do lugar, sorriu encantada ao encarar a água escura, e naquele momento sentiu-se muito feliz

"O que foi Sakura?" Tomoyo sorriu.

"Sabe Tomoyo, fico imaginando como tenho sorte em poder estar aqui. Quem diria, em poucos meses estaria noiva de uma pessoa que amo demais, com as pessoas que eu mais adoro e vendo tudo isso. É um sonho." Sakura sorriu.

"Eu sei Sakura é tudo tão maravilhoso não é?" Tomoyo sorriu brevemente, porém voltou o olhar para além de Sakura. Não acreditou no que viu e resignou-se a ficar calada.

"O que foi To...?" Sakura sentiu um aroma enjoado e doce, sentiu o sangue subir ao ouvir uma gargalhada estridente e escandalosa. Não precisou voltar-se muito para dar de cara com Giselle.

"Não acredito que encontrei você aqui Cherry querida. Quanto tempo?" Gisele aproximou-se de Sakura cumprimentando-a falsamente.

"Não faz nem um mês Gisele, nos encontramos no aniversário de Syaoran." Sakura sorriu docemente, mas em seu consciente arrancava cada fio loiro daquela cabeça oxigenada.

"Hahahaha é verdade. Tinha me esquecido que te encontrei lá." Gisele voltou-se para Tomoyo espantada, Sakura encarou a prima controlando-se para ser gentil.

"Gisele, essa é minha prima Tomo..."

"Ahhh Tomoyo Daidouji, que sonho te encontrar aqui. Sou sua maior fã. Amei o ensaio fotográfico com a Nicole Kidman. Nem acredito que estou diante de uma lenda da fotografia." Gisele segurou a mão de Tomoyo como se fosse um tesouro valiosíssimo.

Sakura literalmente foi colocada para escanteio, enquanto encarava a bela francesa conversar animadamente com sua prima sentiu uma pitada de ciúmes diante daquilo. Sentiu-se mal por pensar que até ali Gisele conseguia irritá-la. Sorriu meigamente para Tomoyo e afastou-se deixando as duas conversando.

Afastou-se até a popa do barco e fixou-se na paisagem deixada para trás, sorriu envergonhada pela situação ridícula que estava vivendo. Assustou-se as sentir uma mão forte puxá-la para mais perto. Sorriu ao sentir os lábios de Syaoran contra seu pescoço.

"O que foi meu anjo, porque não está com a Tomoyo lá na frente?" ele a voltou para si, deixando Sakura sob seu olhar intenso. A jovem corou lembrando-se do acontecido da noite anterior.

"O que foi?" ele lançou um meio sorriso para Sakura, fazendo-a estremecer toda.

"Syao... ahn... ontem de noite, hoje de manhã. Você sente muita falta não é?" ela o encarou sentindo o rosto esquentar bruscamente, Syaoran sorriu fracamente.

"Vamos meu amor, o passeio já está terminando." Ele a beijou na fronte, Sakura o seguiu desapontada.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ieran havia terminado de despedir-se da amiga convalescente. Desceu a vistosa ruazinha em direção ao _**Jardim Du Luxembourg**_ a fim de se encontrar com Syaoran e companhia os passos iam calmos e suaves. Dignos de uma senhora que admirava-se com a bela paisagem. Ieran não percebeu um estranho que se aproximava lentamente dela. Era alto e esbelto, os longos cabelos castanhos balançavam ao sabor do vento e a roupa escura contrastavam com a tarde quente de julho. Ieran voltou-se ao estranho assustada.

"Há quanto tempo, _**mon cherry**_, parece que o tempo lhe fez muito bem não é?"

"Ivan..." Ieran empalideceu ao ver o jovem, não lembrava o quanto Syaoran e Ivan eram parecidos, quase gêmeos.

"Está surpresa em me ver né? Imaginei isso - ele riu- Bem, não vim aqui falar do passado... e sim do futuro." Os olhos ambarados brilharam malignamente.

"Sinceramente Ivan, o que aconteceu entre nós no passado foi uma fatalidade. Isso é fato. Por isso se me dá licença..." ele se colocou ante ela.

"Perdoe-me a ousadia Ieran, mas você tem a posse de algo que me pertence. Sugiro a você e seu filho que saiam do meu caminho se não querem se ferir." Ele sorriu ironicamente. Ieran o encarou indignada.

"Acha mesmo que vou entregar Sakura assim de mão beijada a você? Dessa vez ela tem pessoas que se preocupam com ela, ao contrário de mim." Ieran o fuzilou.

"Coitadinha da pobre chinesa que se entregou ao primeiro que jurou-lhe amor eterno, sozinha em Paris." Ele riu maldoso vendo a feição de Ieran fechar-se.

"Mostro... repudia da minha inocência naquela época. Não tenho mais nada a falar contigo e ordeno que deixe a minha família em paz!" ela exclamou soltando-se de Ivan e apressada dirigiu-se a um amontoado de pessoas. Voltou-se para trás e não viu mais ninguém. Não conseguiu controlar o pavor em vê-lo novamente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura andava distraída, enquanto Eriol conversava sobre algum fato interessante sobre o Arco do Triunfo. Tomoyo divertia-se ao ver com Eriol conseguia entreter Syaoran, mas estava achando estranho o fato de Sakura não opinar em nada na conversa. Aproximou-se da prima e segurou-lhe o braço livre.

"O que foi Sakura?" Tomoyo sussurrou trazendo a amiga do devaneio.

"Não achou estranho? Gisele aparecer assim do nada?" os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam de uma forma estranha.

"Como assim estranho? - Tomoyo sorriu sem entender – Paris é pequena, deve ter sido mera coincidência."

"Nesse mundo não existem coincidências, só o inevitável. Estou com um mau pressentimento com relação a essa aparição repentina de Gisele, Ieran também estava estranha hoje." Sakura fitou a prima.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo mostrou-se preocupada.

"O que foi?" Syaoran irrompeu na conversa, Sakura e Tomoyo assustaram-se.

"Ahhhhh!" gritos foram ouvidos mais adiante, o grupo correu em direção a multidão próxima ao_** ceresier**_, lá uma pessoa estava estendida no chão, uma poça de sangue começava a se formar em volta da pessoa, Sakura afastou os curiosos tentando passar e prestar os primeiros socorros. Parou em choque.

"O que foi Sa..." Syaoran aproximou-se da jovem e ao notar o acidentado empalideceu, correu até a vítima desesperado.

"MÃE? ALGUÉM AJUDE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!" Syaoran gritava desesperado. Sakura não se moveu, só notou um belo rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos sorrir malignamente ao longe.

"O próximo... será..." ela pôde ouvir claramente bem, perdendo os sentidos no mesmo instante.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Continua...**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**E então gente, gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim, pois tentei ser o mais breve possível! Obrigada pelos reviews e pelo apoio que o pessoal tem dado principalmente quem tem me adicionado como autor favorito e colocado ACL em alerta!**_

_**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando, por isso mandem-me reviews. *-***_

_**As coisas estão começando a esquentar em ACL e parece que a pobre Ieran foi vitima dessa vez, o que será que Syaoran e Cia vão fazer?**_

_**Não percam o próximo capítulo, entrando na fase final**_

_**Kissus e obrigada pelo apoio!**_

_**See ya! O/**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Por mais que eu tentasse te poupar... dessa vez eu falhei..."

Sakura acordou em uma sala branca, a cabeça latejava violentamente, olhou em volta e encarou uma chorosa Tomoyo sorrir em direção a ela.

"Graças a Deus acordou!" a jovem aproximou-se de Sakura que desviou o olhar.

"Cadê o Syaoran?" ele levou a mão à cabeça confusa. Tomoyo teve receio em falar.

"Não se lembra Sakura?"

"Lembrar?" a jovem a fitou confusa, Tomoyo baixou a vista e num flash a memória de Sakura voltou.

Sangue, muito sangue jorrava do pescoço frágil de Ieran, Syaoran flexionava um lenço contra a ferida torcendo para que não tivesse pego a jugular da mãe, Sakura pôde ver ao longe uma silhueta negra sorrir e murmurar palavras que ela gelou ao lembrar-se.

Levantou-se abruptamente e saiu correndo pelo corredor do hospital. Correu até onde sua intuição permitiu e o encontrou num canto, sentado em uma cadeira, o rosto contra as mãos e a roupa empapada de sangue.

Ao notar a presença de Sakura, Syaoran fez um esforço enorme para erguer o rosto e encará-la, grossas lágrimas marcavam o rosto juvenil e a dor estampada no rosto dele fez o coração de Sakura partir-se em pedaços.

"... Eu tentei Sakura... não adiantou nada, ele pegou a mamãe..." Syaoran murmurava entre os soluços, Sakura o abraçou temendo que Syaoran despedaçasse em suas mãos, e seu coração parecia ser apunhalado a cada lágrima que ele derramava.

"Me perdoa Syaoran... me perdoa!" Sakura entregou-se ao desespero e chorou junto a ele, como nunca tinha chorado antes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriol andava de um lado ao outro enquanto esperava na porta da cirurgia, Tomoyo o encontrou logo em seguida.

"Nada ainda?" a jovem murmurou melancólica.

"Pelo que vi, o ferimento foi grave, se a Senhora Li sobreviver... vai ser um milagre." Os belos olhos de Eriol tornaram-se de um azul sombrio.

"Eriol... pelo amor de Deus. Não diga isso!" Tomoyo murmurou com lágrimas teimando em seus olhos, Eriol a abraçou.

"Meu amor, estou tentando ser o mais positivo, mas o caso dela é grave. Você consegue entender?" Eriol alisou as madeixas escuras da namorada.

"Eriol, você conhece a história de Ivan, sabe como pará-lo. Pertence a uma família de encantadores de lobos. Por favor, precisamos acabar com isso." Ela o encarou.

"Meu anjo..." Eriol a fitou triste.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O manto negro começava a cobrir o céu de Paris, Ivan estava deitado na cama risonho, o sangue de Ieran ainda estava marcado em sua pele, riu gostosamente ao saborear a "iguaria", Gisele bateu na porta entrando em seguida usando uma camisola vermelha. Sorriu sedutora para o jovem deitado na cama.

"Sua ultima vítima né? Agora falta pouco para realizar sua vingança contra aquela fedelha." Gisele aproximou-se da cama sedutora.

"Sim, _**mon cherry**_, as coisas estão mais fáceis do que eu imaginei. A polícia daqui é muito falha, aqueles tolos da família de Jean Chastel _**( conto da Fera de Gévaudan*)**_ acham que podem me parar. Enquanto não tiver o sangue da virgem das cerejeiras correndo em minhas veias, não vou sossegar." Ele sorriu malvado alisando as madeixas claras de Gisele.

" E quanto aos Li?"

"Ieran já teve o castigo dela por ter me confrontado, agora só falta aquele pirralho, mas creio que em breve ele não será mais um empecilho para mim." Ele sorriu beijando o pescoço de Gisele.

"Vai mesmo matá-lo?" Gisele pareceu preocupada.

"Por enquanto não, quero ter o prazer de possuir Esmeraud na frente dele e em seguida dilacerá-lo eu mesmo. Isso é excitante não e?" os beijos no pescoço de Gisele tornaram-se mais intensos e voluptuosos, a jovem pareceu confusa.

" Esmerauld?"

" Sim, a mulher que me amaldiçoou e hoje nasceu como Sakura. Ela jurou naquele dia que eu seria imortal e sofreria tudo o que fiz as pessoas sofrerem, mas eu lutei... e enquanto não ver Esmerauld submissa a mim, não vou descansar." Ele puxou Gisele sobre si violentamente.

"Mas isso não é perigoso... e se eles descobrirem uma forma de..."

"Vamos deixar de falar bobagens..." ele a silenciou com um beijo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cinco horas de cirurgia e Ieran foi transferida para a UTI, os quatro estavam diante do médico que o fitava seriamente.

" A cirurgia correu sem nenhuma complicação, felizmente o corte não atingiu a veia jugular, mas como houve muita perda de sangue e a gravidade do ferimento a Senhora Li permanecera algum tempo na UTI sob nossos cuidados.

"Ela vai sobreviver doutor?" Syaoran exclamou aterrorizado.

"Se não houver nenhuma complicação posterior sim. Torcemos para isso." O médico sorriu docemente e viu os semblantes dos jovens acalmarem-se.

"Ultimamente temos tido muitos casos de ataques de animais, esse mês perdemos quatro pessoas, isso é realmente estranho, já que Paris é urbanizada e não há animais por aqui." O médico comentou.

" Quantas pessoas foram atacadas doutor?" Eriol perguntou sério.

"Com a senhora Li, vinte e duas, o mais estranho é que está acontecendo o mesmo que a vinte três anos atrás. Uma coincidência estranha." O jovem médico falou seriamente.

"_Doutor Pierre, comparecer a emergência, doutor Pierre, comparecer a emergência!"_

"Com licença, sugiro que o Senhor Li volte para casa para descansar e a senhorita Kinomoto deveria fazer o mesmo." O jovem francês sorriu, correndo em seguida pelo belo corredor do hospital.

"Se quiserem podem ir, eu ficarei aqui!" Syaoran afirmou sério.

"Não seja tolo Syaoran, sua mãe está fora de perigo e você precisa descansar, Sakura está visivelmente abalada. Deveria levá-la para dormir um pouco." Eriol retrucou.

"Não Hiragisawa, ficarei aqui com minha tia!" Sakura exclamou.

"Vocês dois são tão teimosos, precisam descansar. Ieran está fora de perigo e eu sinto que Wolfgang não vira mais atrás da senhora Li." Eriol sussurrou de uma forma que fez os três sentirem calafrios.

"Ficarei aqui!" Syaoran voracerou bravo.

" E quem vai cuidar de Sakura, acha que elas ficarão protegidas na sua casa? Acorda Syaoran, o primeiro lugar que ele vai procurar Sakura vai ser lá." Eriol rebateu e fez Syaoran pensar um pouco. Encarou uma frágil Sakura e Tomoyo ampará-la preocupada.

" Se precisam que alguém fique aqui, fico eu – Tomoyo disse – Assim todos os lados ficarão satisfeitos e eu me preocuparei menos com Ieran." A jovem aproximou-se de Syaoran e o abraçou

' Cuide de Sakura, temo pelo que vem agora... ' ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Syaoran que ficou estático.

" Tem razão Tomoyo... não pensei em como Sakura está..." ele puxou a noiva e a abraçou.

"Me desculpe por tudo o que está passando" ele murmurou encarando a noiva.

"Estou com você em tudo, na alegria e na tristeza..." Sakura alisou o rosto marcado do jovem que a fitou preocupado, voltou-se para Tomoyo e Eriol.

" Sinto muito por tudo o que estão passando..." Syaoran murmurou de cabeça baixa, Eriol e Tomoyo o fitaram sérios.

" Não peça desculpas Syaoran, estamos em uma missão e enquanto não ver Wolfgang morto, eu não descansarei." Eriol disse firme. Syaoran forçou um sorriso.

"Obrigado amigos, sem vocês eu não seria nada." O jovem abraçou os dois.

Despediram-se e Syaoran ao se afastar do casal teve certeza, a batalha começaria em breve.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" _E como estão as coisas com Sakura e Syaoran, falta pouco agora__** né**__?"_ Meiling disse melancólica.

"As coisas estão piores, eu ainda concordo com Eriol que eles deveriam ir para o interior da França, ou voltar ao Japão. Sinceramente temo pela vida de Sakura." Watanuki mostrou-se sério.

"_Estou torcendo por todos, os desfiles vão acabar três semanas mais cedo e em breve estarei de volta a Paris_."

"Não Meiling, enquanto isso estiver acontecendo, é melhor ficar por aí, vou pedir para Tomoyo e Ieran saírem do país. Sei que Wolfgang é um rastreador, mas seu faro não é tão apurado assim."

" _E Syaoran_?"

"Ele tem uma força interior poderosíssima, tenho certeza que Wolfgang não será páreo para ele." Watanuki encarou a janela com uma bela noite.

"_Não confie tanto Watanuki, tem vezes que o destino nos prega peças_..."

"O que quer dizer?"

"_Vocês precisam estar preparados para tudo, ainda mais numa reviravolta. Watanuki, por favor, se cuide"_ Meiling disse chorosa.

"O que você sabe?"

"_Não posso falar mais, tenho que ir. Te amo muito e estou com muitas saudades. Até mais!"_

"Meiling?!" Watanuki só ouviu o som de ocupado do outro lado da linha, encarou o telefone pensativo.

' O que ela quis dizer com isso?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura dirigiu com certa dificuldade até o apartamento que Syaoran a levou no dia anterior. Syaoran não tinha condições nenhuma para dirigir. Sorriu fracamente para o porteiro que os cumprimentou gentilmente e estacionou na vaga de Syaoran. O jovem em si não esboçava nenhuma reação, estado de choque seria a palavra certa. Tocou-o delicadamente fazendo o jovem acordar do devaneio. Dirigiram-se ao elevador e em poucos segundos estavam em frente ao hall do flat do jovem.

"Syaoran...!" Sakura murmurou.

"Sakura... eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer... ele... ele a tirou de mim..." ele baixou a vista sem encará-la, Sakura alisou o rosto sofrido abraçando-o em seguida, Syaoran a agarrou bruscamente. Lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo rosto juvenil.

"Eu sou um fraco, não consegui nem ao menos perceber que minha mãe corria perigo, eu duvidei de você. Não percebi que ele estava sondando-a. Sou um incompetente mesmo." Syaoran ajoelhou-se no chão, trazendo a jovem em seus braços.

"... Acalme-se meu bem, as coisas vão melhorar. Tudo vai acabar logo" ela sorriu encarando os belos olhos âmbares do noivo, secou as lágrimas do jovem e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

" Estamos juntos agora, e no que depender de mim, vou lutar até o final para ver você sorrir. Jamais vou deixar Ivan machucar as pessoas que amo. Isso é uma promessa" ela pegou o dedo mindinho dele e enlaçou ao seu.

"O que está fazen...?"

"Silencio! Eu comecei isso e eu vou terminar. Agora essa luta é comigo!" Um brilho intenso tomou os olhos esmeraldinos da jovem, Syaoran a fitou comovido.

"Obrigada por ser essa mulher maravilhosa." Ele sorriu fracamente, Sakura ergueu-se ajudando o rapaz a descansar.

"Vamos, você precisa descansar. Consegue preparar o banho sozinho?"

"Sim, Cherry."

"Vou preparar um chá para você, tudo bem?" ela alisou o rosto do jovem.

"Sim, meu anjo."

Sakura o beijou delicadamente e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, Syaoran encarou a sala chateado. Sabia que tudo ali lembrava a sua mãe, desde o piso até os detalhes de gesso do teto. Dirigiu-se até a suíte e desfez-se da camisa ensangüentadas. A água caia fervente na banheira fazendo Syaoran lembra-se do passado.

#Flashback#

Syaoran estava deitado, a febre o atordoava um pouco. Voltou-se para a porta e antes que Sakura pudesse bater pediu que ela entrasse. Sorriu ao ver uma linda mocinha de madeixas curtas e presas com laços verdes adentrar o quarto

"Como soube que era eu?" ela sorriu corada, aproximando-se do jovem que se ajeitou na cama.

"Dá para saber quando você entra na casa, sinto perfume de cerejeiras." Ele sorriu fracamente.

"Trouxe uns biscoitos que eu fiz na aula de culinária, Tomoyo me ajudou, por isso você não vai passar mal!" ela sorriu corada.

"Obrigado!" ele abriu o pequeno pacote e deparou-se com biscoitos de chocolate em forma de cachorrinhos, Sakura sorriu.

Os jovens ouviram batidas na porta e depararam-se com a bela chinesa trazer algumas guloseimas para os dois.

"Que bom que veio querida, Syaoran estava tão tristonho por causa do resfriado." Ieran pousou a bandeja no criado mudo e sentou-se diante dos dois.

"Tia, até parece que não venho sempre. A senhora e Syaoran fazem parte da minha família. Seria um insulto não cuidar de Syaoran e visitá-la." Sakura sorriu corada.

"Obrigada Sakura – a mulher sorriu docemente e voltou-se a Syaoran – Precisa tirar a temperatura Syaoran?"

"Não mãe, eu estou bem" ele murmurou constrangido, Ieran voltou-se para Sakura.

"Quer aprender um outro jeito de descobrir se a pessoa está com febre sem o termômetro?" ela sorriu divertida.

" Sim, por favor, tia?"

"Com um beijo na bochecha ou na testa você consegue sentir, pois os lábios são mais sensíveis do que as mãos. Não é uma forma carinhosa?

"Tem razão, nunca imaginaria isso" Sakura sorriu divertida enquanto a mulher beijava a fronte do filho, Syaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar mais.

" Mãe!..." Syaoran disse envergonhado.

"Ele fica envergonhado quando o trato como um menininho. Não é encantador?" ela riu abraçando o filho com intensidade.

Sakura soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

#Fim do Flashback#

Syaoran riu ao lembrar-se da cena, de certa forma a mãe e Tomoyo tinham certa semelhança. Desfez-se do resto das roupas e afundou-se na banheira de água quente, fixou-se no teto maquinando o seu plano para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela praga.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naquele momento o que Sakura mais queria era estar em segurança e bem longe dali. O tempo corria contra eles. Desesperando mais ainda a jovem.

Tentou segurar as lágrimas diante de Syaoran, mas naquele momento era quase impossível. Odiou a si mesma por causar tanto transtorno para todos, inclusive para a pessoa que mais amava. Por que tinha que ser ela? Justo ela que fazia bem a todos?

Fixou-se na água a ferver e por instantes perguntou-se se era algum tipo de teste ter que passar por tudo aquilo. Pensou um pouco sobre sua vida passada, se houvesse ela vivido como outra pessoa. Se fosse Esmerauld, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dela, ela teria mesmo que lutar? Seria esse o preço para ser feliz com Syaoran? Teria ela mesmo que acabar com Ivan e sua obsessão absurda por ela? Secou as lágrimas e decidida jurou que não permitiria mais que Wolfgang ferisse a mais ninguém. Lutaria até o final para ver as pessoas que amava em paz.

Terminou de fazer o lanche e enquanto Syaoran terminava seu banho correu até o telefone.

"Por favor, o senhor Watanuki Kimihiro? É Sakura Kinomoto" ela disse seriamente. Não demorou muito para que o jovem atendesse ao telefone.

"Srta Kinomoto, o que houve?" ele pareceu surpreso.

"Me diga como acabar com Wolfgang de uma vez por todas." Sakura murmurou.

"Mas, o que houve? Porque essa ligação repentina?"

"Não tenho tempo para explicar, Ieran foi atacada hoje por aquele mostro. Eu preciso fazer algo urgente Watanuki. Ele quer matar Syaoran!" a jovem estava bastante agitada.

"Acalme-se Sakura, quem foi atacado?"

"Ieran foi atacada hoje, ela está em coma na UTI, que parte você não entendeu?" Sakura começava a perder a paciência. Não assustou-se ao ouvir o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"... Quando foi isso?" a voz de Watanuki quase não saiu.

"Está manhã, estávamos próximos ao _**ceresier**_. Watanuki... não posso ficar mais tempo no telefone, quando poderemos nos encontrar?" ela disse preocupada.

"Amanhã está bem para você?"

"Sim, me encontre no _**hospital Saint Vincent de Pau**__l, _fica na **74, Avenue Denfert Rochereau 75014****. **Não tem como se perder, vou trocar o turno com a Tomoyo lá pelas 5 da manhã."

"Tudo bem Srta Kinomoto, estarei lá o mais cedo possível." Watanuki mostrou-se ressentido com a noticia.

"Watanuki, por favor... dessa vez quero que me conte tudo sobre essa maldição, e me conte como acabar com ela de uma vez por todas."

"Farei o possível Srta Kinomoto."

"Tenho que desligar, até amanhã!" Sakura desligou bruscamente a telefone, mas não conseguiu esconder de Syaoran que a enlaçou por trás.

"Para quem ligou?" ele murmurou friamente ao pé do ouvido dela. Sakura baixou a vista.

"... Para o Kimihiro..."

"Por quê?" ele continuou secamente.

"Achei que ele pudesse nos ajudar... ele tem sangue de caçador. Sabe como acabar com isso." Sakura murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa.

"... Não confia em mim?" Syaoran a voltou para si, Sakura desviou o olhar.

"Não é isso Syaoran..."

"Por que não me encara? É assim que confia em mim Sakura?"

" Syaoran, pelo amor de Deus..." Sakura não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto bonito. " Isso só vai parar quando eu acabara com Wolfgang com minhas próprias mãos, não vai adiantar nada você morrer para lutar por mim. Entenda Syaoran que essa luta não é sua... é minha."

"O que está dizendo?" ele a abraçou.

"Eu não sei ao certo, mas tem que acabar assim e se depender de mim eu não vou permitir que você se machuque ou morra por minha causa. Eu quero lutar, quero saber como acabar com esse ser e nem você e nem ninguém irá me impedir." Sakura secou as lágrimas e afastou-se do jovem fitando-o secamente. " Se você ou qualquer um tentar me impedir, terei que tomar providencia drásticas e isso não será nenhum problema para mim, está entendido?" Sakura cruzou os braços deixando claro a sua decisão.

"Está me dizendo que não quer minha ajuda?" Syaoran mostrou-se desacreditado.

"Sim Syaoran, não quero que me atrapalhe."

Num rompante o jovem a segurou jogando-a contra a parede, Sakura o olhou surpresa.

"... Não permitirei que se mate. Acha mesmo que vou te entregar de bandeja aos lobos?" Syaoran murmurou de uma forma tão sombria que Sakura pode ver um brilho animalesco nas orbes ambaradas do jovem. Sakura podia sentir o peso das mãos dele contra seus frágeis punhos, lutou firmemente para não ceder.

"Syaoran... não vou me matar. Só quero que deixe essa batalha para mim. Ele quer a mim, fui eu quem jogou a maldição e serei eu que o matarei." Sakura tentou mostrar uma calma que naquele momento não possuía.

"ESTÁ LOUCA? NEM LUTAR VOCÊ SABE? - ele exclamou enraivecido- Não vou permitir uma coisa dessas, não vou te perder de novo. Esperei demais para estar junto a ti e não vou deixá-la escapar novamente. Você consegue entender Sakura? Eu não vou permitir!" ele voracerava apertando ainda mais Sakura contra a parede. Sakura começou a ficar apavoradas, as lágrimas teimando em seus belos olhos esmeraldinos.

"... Syaoran... pare!" ela murmurou chorosa.

"Pare de tentar fazer tudo sozinha, você não consegue. É muito tola para resolver uma coisa dessas. Isso não é para você!!" ele exclamou fazendo Sakura ter uma reação inesperada, um chute certeiro nas partes baixas fez o jovem soltá-la e cair agonizante no chão, o rosto contorcia-se em dor.

"SIM EU CONSIGO, NÃO SOU UMA INUTIL FEITO VOCÊ!" ela gritou enraivecida, pegando a bolsa e correndo em direção ao hall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gisele ainda dormia quando Ivan sentiu a essência de cerejeiras impregnar em suas narinas, correu até a janela onde a noite sem lua mostrava-se imponente, sorriu malignamente e correu para fora do quarto.

"Finalmente..." ele vestiu-se elegantemente com um casaco negro, as madeixas castanhas desfizeram-se da trança comprida e sem demora 5 homens se juntavam a ele.

"Deixe a garota comigo..." ele ordenou.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura corria sem rumo por entre as pessoas, pediu desculpas para um homem que esbarrou e sem ar parou em uma viela. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas, mas o furor com que elas vinham a machucavam ainda mais. Perguntou-se porque Syaoran estava agindo daquele jeito, uma forma idiota e machista. Será que não confiava suficientemente nas qualidades dela? Sakura sabia que não era tão boa como Syaoran, mas precisava humilhá-la daquela forma? Odiou o rapaz pela forma possessiva que a estava tratando ultimamente.

Aquele Syaoran não era nem sombra do homem que chamava de amigo, que a ouvia nas piores horas e dizia que a amava. Sakura tremeu ao lembrar-se do brilho intenso nos olhos dele. Podia ver a fúria estampada neles. Sabia que Syaoran estava sofrendo, mas ela também estava, por que ele tinha que descontar justo nela? Sakura assustou-se com o toque frenético do celular, atendeu enraivecida.

"_Onde está?" _a voz do jovem estava cansada, na certa estaria correndo atrás dela.

"Não é da sua conta!" Sakura alfinetou

"_Sakura, você está agindo como criança, volte já para casa!"_

"Não Edward, eu não voltarei. Dessa vez você passou dos limites. Você é um grande idiota!!" ela desligou na cara dele e decidida dirigiu-se a o hospital, onde poderia colocar as idéias no lugar. Não percebeu que já passava das 11 da noite e deparou-se com a _**Rue**_ _**Froidevaux, **_uma das ruas que circulandavam o _**cemitério de Montparnasse. **_Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Apesar dos vinte e três anos, ainda morria de medo de fantasmas e cemitérios, ainda mais um DAQUELE tamanho. As árvores em torno do local pareciam mais aterrorizantes do que mais cedo, onde Sakura observou ser um local muito bonito. Naquele momento esqueceu a discussão com Syaoran e pediu aos céus que ele a encontrasse logo. Só não percebeu a súbita neblina que tomou o local naquele instante.

"Há quanto tempo _**ma belle dame**_?" um sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da jovem congelou-lhe os ossos fazendo Sakura soltar um grito abafado. Ivan sorria encantadoramente, e Sakura teve certeza que se não fosse pelo cabelo comprido diria que quem estava na sua frente era Syaoran.

"... Ivan?" a dificuldade de pronunciar aquelas palavras era evidente.

" O que faz por aqui sozinha? Sabe que é perigoso andar por aí a essa hora da noite com lobos atacando as pessoas. Pensei que fosse mais inteligente para sair sem o seu guarda-costas?" ele a segurou pelo pulso, aspirando à essência doce dos cabelos de Sakura, a jovem sentiu repulsa pelo ato do rapaz.

"Não ouse me tocar Wolfgang!" ela desvencilhou dele entrando em posição de luta.

"_**Mon petit**_, sabe que está em desvantagem dessa vez. Você é uma mulher frágil e pequena, eu sou um _**garou, **_sou mais forte que você, tenho velocidade, dentes pontiagudos que podem rasgar essa sua pele com facilidade. A arte do oriente será um divertimento até eu te possuir." Ele sorriu e uma aura escura tomou-lhe ao redor, Sakura pode ver o homem encolher-se num grunhido feio e assustador, a pele alva foi rasgando-se dando lugar a uma pelagem espessa e escura, a cabeça ia tomando uma cabeleira negra feito ébano e Sakura paralisou ao ver um lobo enorme a sua frente. Patas iguais a de um leão, dentes brancos e olhos que brilhavam feito faróis a beira mar, o brilho ambarado era evidentemente igual ao de Syaoran.

"... O que acha da sua grande maldição Esmerauld? Vai me servir como uma luva para te caçar feito um cordeirinho." O lobo grunhiu,

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Syaoran ouviu um grito aterrorizante ao longo da rua. Não pensou duas vezes e escalou o muro do cemitério feito um gato. Pode ver nitidamente a silhueta de Sakura correr por entre as tumbas do cemitério. Um desespero violento o tomou e sem pensar se atirou sobre as tumbas tentando alcançar os dois seres.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O barulho que as patas de Wolfgang produziam era quase ensurdecedor, Sakura pôde sentir o frio de morte na suas entranhas e as lágrimas de pavor caiam pela face ralada. Não conseguiria correr mais e naquele momento viu toda a sua vida passar por seus olhos. Os momentos felizes que passou com a família, seus amigos, seus amores, todos os sentimentos bons que transmitiu durante a vida parecia abandoná-la a cada passada do animal que salivava a tira-colo. Num flash tudo acabou...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo andava de um lado para o outro agoniada, sentia um aperto no peito, encarou Eriol que trouxe café para os dois.

"O que foi?" ele ofereceu o copo para a jovem.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento. " ela voltou-se para o jovem de olhos azuis.

"Está sentindo o mesmo que eu?" ele verteu um gole de café.

"Sakura e Syaoran estão um tanto abalados, não seria nenhuma novidade Wolfgang se aproveitar disso." Tomoyo sentou-se ao lado do jovem.

"Tomoyo.... posso ser sincero?"

"Sim?" ela voltou-se preocupada para ele.

" Acho melhor você e Sakura saírem do país o mais breve possível. Será a coisa certa a fazer!" ele tomou outro gole do café pensativo.

" Mas e quanto a você e os outros?"

" Wolfgang sabe que Watanuki e eu temos armas poderosíssimas que podem acabar com ele de uma vez por todas. O problema será Syaoran."

"Se acha a coisa certa a fazer...!" a jovem fitou o chão pensativa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran segurava a jovem contra os braços tentando fechar o portão de uma das Criptas do lugar, ao todo 6 lobos os cercavam.

"SAKURA ACORDA! PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA! SAKURA?!" ele chacoalhava a jovem que começava a despertar, o jovem tentava com muita dificuldade fechar o portão. Os lobos rodeavam a pequena cripta tentando entrar, se não fizessem algo logo, seriam dilacerados por aqueles animais.

"SAKURA, TIRE O MEU AMULETO DO MEU BOLSO!" Ele gritava aterrorizado, ao notar o amuleto próximo a si conjurou a espada com uma dificuldade extrema.

"Sakura, se eu te machucar me perdoa?!" ele pediu com lágrimas teimando em seus olhos, enquanto os lobos investiam com mais violência contra o portão, fixou os pés contra o mesmo e conjurou.

"DEUS TROVÃO... VINDE A MIM!" ele exclamou e enviou a espada por entre suas pernas, quase na cabeça de Wolfgang, os 6 animais grunhiram raivosamente ao serem atingido pelos violentos raios que saiam da espada, Syaoran sorriu vitorioso enquanto via Wolfgang afastar-se furiosamente, Syaoran só não percebeu quando o animal recuou avançando contra o portão novamente e arranhando-o, fechou a mão com um corte superficial e viu os animais, assim como a neblina sumir abruptamente. Voltou-se para Sakura que estava branca como o leite, os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, tentou tocar na jovem que o repeliu, a jovem não piscava e a respiração estava acelerada.

"Sakura?"

"...?" ela o fitou como uma gatinha assustada, Syaoran a agarrou como se a jovem fosse sua tabua de salvação.

"... Nunca mais faça isso... nunca mais!" ele beijou-lhe a fronte atordoado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O casal voltou um tanto apavorado para casa, Sakura não desgrudava de forma nenhuma do jovem, Syaoran por sua vez a beijou-a na fronte, conduzindo-a até o _**toillet.**_

Sakura estava tão atordoada que não temeu quando o jovem começou a desfazer os laços da blusa dela, delicado deslizou pela cintura marcada pelas pedras da cripta.

"... Syaoran... o que está fazendo...?" ela sussurrou.

"Cuidando de você... - Syaoran desabotoou o primeiro botão da calça da jovem. – Precisa descansar, vai ajudar tomar um banho quente..." ele murmurou dando-lhe um beijo terno no pescoço da jovem. Alisou a combinação delicada do conjunto rosa aspirando à essência doce de Sakura, viu a jovem cerrar os olhos e aceitar a caricia. As mãos dele invadiram a regata procurando pelo calor da pele nua da jovem, voltou Sakura para si encostando-a contra a parede, beijos intensos que produziam um efeito arrebatador na jovem.

Sakura por sua vez livrou-se facilmente da camisa que ele usava. O contato entre suas peles produzia uma sensação maravilhosa nos dois. Desejo e raiva, paixão e medo misturando-se num sentimento único. Ouviu um gemido fraco vindo da jovem e parou assustado, deixando Sakura numa mistura de espanto e decepção. Soltou-se dela abruptamente e a deixou abandonada no banheiro, Sakura caiu no chão magoada.

Syaoran correu até a sacada do flat sem ar, sua cabeça fervilhava e os músculos pareciam se comprimir com violência. Olhou aterrorizado o arranhão na mão que ardia feito brasa.

"... Céus... fui mordido..." ele chorou desesperado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Continua...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mon cherry: **minha querida.

**Conto da Fera de Gévaudan: **É sobre uma história de uma Fera que assolava os moradores de uma vila no interior de Paris, ela atacava mulheres e crianças e muita gente tentou matar esse ser, mas ninguém nunca conseguia. Jean Cheastel foi o único que conseguiu a proeza, mas diziam que ele era o único sobrevivente de uma família de encantador de lobos**.**

**Hospital Saint Vincent de Pau**l_: _é um hospital próximo ao **jardim Du luxemburg**, _fica próximo também do__** cemitério**_** Montparnasse **onde muita gente famosa foi enterrada. Os dois praticamente ficam na mesma rua. ^^"

**Ma belle dame: **Minha bela senhorita

**Mon petit**: Minha pequena

**Toillet**: banheiro .

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ai meu Deus, coitadinho do Syaoran! Como eu só má! ^^"**_

_**Mas é sério, fiquei com dó dele agora, pior é a Sakura que quase vira a noiva do lobisomem. Se o Syaoran não chega na hora certa?**_

_**Bem gente, estamos na reta final e espero que a fic esteja agradando.**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi, por isso estou me empenhando para deixar as coisas interessantes por aqui!**_

_**Espero sempre receber os comentários de vocês, pois me dá muitas idéias. Obrigada gente! *-***_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Agora respondendo as reviews:**_

_*****__**Naida li**__**:**_

_**Sobre o Wolfgang, dá para ter uma noção mais ou menos do que ele fez com a Ieran no cap. 10 e 11, mas de fato, ele é o pai biológico do Syaoran. Como o gato do Syao pode ter um pai psicopata né? ^^"**_

_**Sobre o Edward no nome do Syaoran, geralmente quem é oriental escolhe um nome ocidental para ser chamado. Escolhi Edward porque é bonito, mas não é o nome dele não. **_

_**Em Sakura é só Xiao Lang Li mesmo, o Edward é**_ _**por minha conta! ^^"**_

_***Dinda Kinomoto:**_

_**A Gisele não presta mesm, por isso quero que me mandem formas bem criativas para o final dela. *-* Sobre o Ivan, pelas minhas contas ele tem 230 anos, mas com corpinho de 25, não é show? ^^"**_

_***Bruna cm Yamashina: **_

_**Que honra Bruna, espero estar gostando da história, estou me empenhando ao máximo!Hahaha, o Edward é mais velho que Twilight, vem de Encantada acredita? Por isso da Gisele! ^^"**_

_***Sakura Lindah**__**: **_

_**Se eu estivesse no lugar da Sakura... tadinho do Syaoran! ^^" **_

_**Imagina, não sumiu não, o importante é que você goste da história! Concordo plenamente com você sobre a Gisele, mas ela vai ter o final dela... Deixa ela. E o que achou desse capítulo?**_

_***Maríllya: **_

_**Oi Marília, que bom que está acompanhando a minha fic, espero do fundo do coração que esteja gostando! Espero que goste desse capítulo, pois eu fui mais malvada ainda! XD**_

_**Sobre o Syaoran, o cabelo dele é curtinho, o do Ivan ( que é parecido com ele) que é comprido. Vou continuar sim e espero receber seu comentário em breve hein? Kissus!**_

_*****__**Cah-chan Hime: **_

_**Pois é menina, o Ivan chegou a esse ponto! Mas ele vai ter o dele! O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que goste! Obrigada pelo review!**_

_***Ayumi diclonos:**_

_**Nossa, fiquei feliz com seu comentário! Obrigada! Foi uma idéia do nada sabe, andei misturando umas idéias e deu no que deu. Imagina o Syaoran falando francês? Aiaiaiai!**_

_**Verdade, mas acho que agora a Sakura vai começar a se soltar um pouco. ^^" **_

_**Vamos ver né?**_

_**Kissus!**_

_***Yume no Yoru: **_

_**Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste desse capítulo. Kissus!**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mais um capítulo, o penúltimo... *-***_

_**Desculpa a demora, eu fiquei meio enrolada ( e sem inspiração) para escrever, me perdoem pelo meu lapso.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e Tsubasa não me pertencem... É uma pena T.T**_

* * *

Syaoran correu até a sacada do flat sem ar, sua cabeça fervilhava e os músculos pareciam se comprimir com violência. Olhou aterrorizado o arranhão na mão que ardia feito brasa.

"... Céus... fui mordido..." ele chorou desesperado.

**Le début de la fin**

Os raios de sol invadiam timidamente o quarto de Syaoran mostrando que aquele seria mais um dia ensolarado. Sakura estava deitada, as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto marcado. Encarou o lado vazio da cama deprimida.

Não conseguia entender a atitude de Syaoran na noite anterior, lágrimas copiosas escorreriam ainda mais ao lembra-se do que Syaoran lhe dissera.

#Flashback#

Sakura demorou certo tempo até sair do banho, tinha que tomar coragem para encará-lo e perguntar o motivo daquela recusa. Respirou fundo e agarrada ao próprio roupão saiu encarando o jovem sentado no chão.

"... Syaoran...?" Ela aproximou-se lentamente dele, o rosto corado.

"O que você tem na cabeça, quase morremos por besteira, sabia?" ele encarou Sakura friamente.

"O-o quê?" Sakura o fitou atordoada.

"Não posso ficar atrás de você todo o tempo. Isso não é brincadeira Sakura, seja mais responsável!" Ele ralhou.

Sakura engoliu em seco, baixou a vista pensativa.

"Não vou conseguir chegar sempre na hora, e se ele tivesse te atacado? O que seria de você?" Syaoran cruzou os braços, Sakura conhecia bem aquela expressão.

"Eu sei que fui inconseqüente, mas a culpa também foi sua por me maltratar daquele jeito. Fiz um simples telefonema e você solta os cachorros em mim?"

Syaoran riu desdenhoso.

"Eu quase me mato para te salvar e você ainda diz que é culpa minha? Tem certeza disso Sakura?"

"Sei que corri muitos riscos, que fui irresponsável e infantil, mas isso não indica que precisa gritar comigo dessa forma. Por que está fazendo isso?" Sakura retrucou.

"Por que se eu não fizer... você não terá capacidade suficiente para se proteger, negligenciou seu treinamento esse tempo todo atrás de namoros que foram desastrosos".

"Xiao Lang... está passando dos limites. Entendo perfeitamente que está abalado devido ao estado da sua mãe, mas não tem o direito de jogar na minha cara que fui enganada. Eu não te dei esse direito!" Sakura o fuzilou.

Syaoran aproximou-se dela com um brilho estranho no olhar, um meio sorriso no rosto. Ergue o rosto de Sakura muito próximo a si, fazendo a jovem recuar, porém ele a segurou prendendo-a em seus braços.

"Dar-me direitos Sakura? Não percebeu que desde que veio para cá as coisas estão tumultuadas para nós dois. Não seja tola... do jeito que estamos agora a tendência é piorar" ele despejou fazendo Sakura soltar-se dele bruscamente, a magoa estampado em seu rosto.

"Então é isso que eu significo para você? Um estorvo? Uma incompetente?" Sakura exclamou. A raiva que sentia naquele momento fez lágrimas copiosas rolarem pelo rosto bonito

"Sakura, pelo amor de Deus..." Syaoran bufou irritado.

"Pelo amor de Deus? Não coloque Deus nos nossos problemas. Você está agindo como um perfeito babaca Li."

"Eu, um babaca? - ele riu desdenhoso - não agüenta ouvir a verdade Sakura querida?" Syaoran fuzilou Sakura que o encarava magoada.

"Idiota... entrego-te o meu coração e é assim que você age? Eu sei que fui errada, mas você foi tão errado quanto eu. Sabe o que é sentir que seu braço está para ser quebrado? Você me olhava como um animal enraivecido - mais lágrimas caiam pelo rosto da jovem - Fui muito boba ao pensar que você era diferente. Hoje você me mostrou que é tão bruto quanto qualquer homem por aí, você quer apenas que eu vá para a cama com você!" Sakura baixou o olhar sentando-se na cama.

Syaoran ficou estático encarando a jovem soluçar diante dele.

"Meu amor... não é nada disso" Ele aproximou-se dela ajoelhando-se e encarando a jovem que o repeliu.

"... Eu sinto muito... se tirei sua paz, atrapalhei a sua vida perfeita... eu deveria ter ficado em Tóquio, assim você estaria feliz agora..." os soluços aumentaram. Syaoran tentou abraçá-la, mas Sakura o impediu.

"Meu anjo..."

"Deixe-me em paz..." ela exclamou entre um soluço e outro. Syaoran afastou-se atordoado deixando Sakura sozinha no grande quarto.

# Fim do Flashback#

Sakura estava chateada com Syaoran, mas também bastante frustrada com o desempenho desastroso da noite anterior. Sabia ela que era culpada por tudo aquilo e depois de pensar uma longa noite, dava razão a Syaoran. Deveria compartilhar com ele seus medos e planos, estavam juntos naquela missão e se não tivessem apoio um do outro, Wolfgang conseguiria sua vingança e isso ela não podia admitir de forma nenhuma. Encarou o lado vazio da cama magoada.

* * *

Syaoran estava sentado na cama de Sakura na residência dos Li, parecia entorpecido com a essência que as roupas de cama dela exalavam e sentiu de certa forma um desejo animal possuí-lo. Respirou fundo jogando-se na cama e ligou sem demora para Watanuki.

"_**Watanuki**__**résidence, faites-vous?"**__ (Residência Watanuki, pois não?)_

"**S'il vous plaît, vous Kimihiro. Dis, il est Li Syaoran et j'ai besoin de parler est d'une extrême importance**." (Por favor, o senhor Kimihiro. Diga que é Syaoran li e o que eu preciso falar é de extrema importância.)

Não demorou muito para que um estarrecido Watanuki atendesse ao telefone.

"Syaoran, o que houve?"

"Diga-me apenas que o _**licantropismo**_ tem cura?" A voz de Syaoran saiu tão rouca que por muito pouco não saiu.

"Céus... foi mordido... como deixou isso acontecer Syaoran?" Watanuki ralhou furioso.

"Sakura foi atacada por Wolfgang, tivemos uma briga feia ontem... ela fugiu e ele a pegou no cemitério. Por pouco ele não a matou."

"Como você é idiota Syaoran, Wolfgang não quer Sakura para matá-la, ele a quer para procriação. Se conseguir se vingar daquela que o amaldiçoou, conseguirá um poder surpreendente. Por que acha que existem tantos caçadores vindo para Paris?"

"Caçadores?"

"Isso não vem ao caso, quando foi mordido?"

"Hoje de madrugada."

"Sakura sofreu algum arranhão?"

"Não"

"Pois bem, terá que ficar afastado dela. Aposto que seus sentidos já estão enlouquecidos pela essência que ela emana não é?"

"Como...?"

"Sakura é uma presa rara, seu sangue trará uma era de poder e virtude para os licantropos. Estamos próximos da lua cheia de agosto e Sakura será caçada sem piedade, isso inclui o lado lupino que possui agora, consegue entender Syaoran?"

"Sim Watanuki..." Syaoran murmurou triste.

"Não é assim tão fácil Syaoran, onde esconderemos Sakura? Esses animais têm um faro apuradíssimo. Consegue entender a situação?"

"Pelo amor de Deus Watanuki, só está piorando a situação. Praticamente eu e Sakura terminamos ontem, minha mãe está na UTI e eu estou virando um monstro, não tem nenhuma boa noticia para me dar?" Syaoran estava desnorteado.

"Não - Watanuki murmurou sombriamente. Syaoran viu seu mundo ruir - Traga Sakura para minha casa, explicarei a situação para vocês."

* * *

Eriol trouxe um café para uma adormecida Tomoyo, beijou delicadamente a moça no rosto.

"Meu bem, acorde!" Ele sorriu ao encarar os belos orbes violetas.

"Bom dia... Ieran teve alguma melhora?" A jovem endireitou-se preocupada.

"Sim, parece que o quadro dela se estabilizou, o médico disse que ela está recuperando-se muito bem."

"Graças a Deus a senhora Li sempre teve uma boa recuperação - Tomoyo olhou para o relógio - São mais de oito horas, Syaoran e Sakura ainda não apareceram?" Tomoyo encarou o jovem.

"Pois é, disseram que estariam aqui cedo - Eriol sacou o celular – Vou ligar para o Syaoran" Não precisou muito, pois o celular do jovem inglês tocou instantaneamente.

"Hiragizawa falando... Syaoran?"

"_Eriol, por favor... eu preciso de um favor seu?"_

"Mas Syaoran..."

"_Venham para a casa do Watanuki o mais breve possível."_

"Mas...?"

"_Como minha mãe está?"_

"... ela está melhor... ainda sedada, mas melhor."

"_Graças a Deus... conversamos depois..."_ o jovem chinês desligou o telefone deixando Eriol atordoado.

"O que houve?" Tomoyo perguntou.

"Temos que ir à casa do meu primo" ele murmurou sem entender

* * *

Sakura não sabia bem o que fazer naquele momento, estava envolvida demais numa trama de segredos e superstição. Nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos poderia imaginar que em três meses conseguiria felicidade, prosperidade e amor, mas em pouco tempo perderia tudo por pura brincadeira do destino.

Encarou o corpo submerso na água. Por vinte e três anos se preservara a um único homem e naquele momento sua decisão de entregar-se virgem a tornava uma presa fácil para Wolfgang. Odiou-se por acatar aquele desejo tão avidamente, porém seus pensamentos foram logo direcionados a imaginar como teria sido se não tivesse vindo atrás de Syaoran?

Teria sido mais fácil, isso era verdade, mas nunca teria encontrado a felicidade verdadeira.

Encarou o belo anel no dedo anelar imaginando o quanto Syaoran estava sofrendo. E se fosse ela no lugar de Syaoran? Teria suportado firme como ele estava suportando? Alisou as madeixas molhadas um pouco decepcionada consigo mesma. No momento que Syaoran mais precisava ela lhe virava as costas?

Aquela não era a Sakura que ela conhecia, estava sendo fraca e medrosa e Syaoran estava de certa forma dizendo a verdade. Estava sendo infantil demais. Precisava ser forte e lutaria ao lado dele e de quem mais precisasse. Sakura sabia que não possuía anos de treinamento como Syaoran ou manipulação de magia como os outros, mas ela sabia que tinha amor em seu coração e isso era o que mais importava naquele momento.

Enrolou-se no roupão branco e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

"... Sakura...?" A jovem deparou-se com Syaoran sentado na cama em um estado deprimente.

"Syaoran?" Ela assustou-se.

"Sinto muito pelo que fiz ontem..." ele encarou Sakura apavoradíssimo, Sakura por sua vez aproximou-se do jovem abraçando-o, Syaoran surpreendeu-se.

"Eu entendo... sabe que estou aqui no que você precisar. Não guarde tudo para você!" Ela alisou o rosto do rapaz, Syaoran forçou um sorriso.

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota de te fazer chorar... me perdoa?" Ele encarou a jovem que o beijou delicadamente.

"Vá tomar um banho vai fazer bem a você, vou preparar o café"

"Sakura?"

"Sim?"

"Precisamos ir à casa do Kimihiro." Syaoran pareceu um tanto estranho.

"Como?" Sakura não entendeu.

* * *

O clima da casa de Watanuki era tenso, o rapaz já havia adiantado alguma coisa para Tomoyo e Eriol a respeito dos ataques, do ciclo de 23 vítimas e o perigo eminente diante da Sakura, mas o que ele não disse foi a respeito do ataque contra Syaoran.

"Acha mesmo que Sakura estará salva fora de Paris?" Eriol pareceu incomodado.

"Não sei Eriol, fui contactado por alguns outros caçadores a respeito do Q.G desse monstro estar aqui em Paris, por isso pensei em mandar Tomoyo e Sakura para o interior ou até mesmo fora do país."

"Não creio que seja uma boa idéia mandá-las para o campo, seria quase um suicídio não?" Yuuko murmurou pensativa.

"Mas Yuuko, não temos outra escolha." Eriol murmurou.

"Estamos armando uma emboscada para esses monstros. Pierre e John estão a caminho, disseram que podemos fazer isso essa semana ainda."

"E como vão atraí-los?" Yuuko perguntou.

"O sangue de Sakura será essencial." Watanuki disse sombriamente, Tomoyo levantou-se da mesa exaltada.

"Isso é injusto, não podemos ficar só olhando! Não vou permitir que se matem e matem Sakura! Isso é loucura" Tomoyo exclamou.

"Não é assim tão fácil Tomoyo querida, precisamos que estejam seguras. Viu o que houve com a senhora Ieran? Não posso permitir que isso ocorra com você ou Sakura... ainda falta uma vigésima terceira vítima para a profecia e pelo que sei essa será Sakura." Eriol comentou chateado.

"E Syaoran não faz nada?!" Tomoyo exclamou, Yuuko sorveu a bebida quente da xícara enquanto Watanuki e Eriol encararam a jovem em silêncio.

"Srta Daidouji... tenha paciência. Tudo acontecera na hora certa?" Yuuko murmurou.

Tomoyo baixou a vista, lágrimas teimando nos olhos.

"Não quero que ninguém morra e por isso essa noite mesmo vamos voltar a Tóquio" Tomoyo fitou o grupo.

Um silêncio incomodo tomou a sala, quando uma empregada adentrou o lugar.

"Com licença, o senhor Li e a senhorita Kinomoto chegaram!" A mulher deu passagem ao jovem casal.

* * *

Watanuki encarou Syaoran um tanto quanto decepcionado, o jovem chinês baixou a vista chateado.

"Sei que tem todo o direito de me julgar e pode me xingar o quanto quiser, fui irresponsável e falhei tentando proteger Sakura..."

"Tem toda razão Syaoran, com todo o treino que teve esses últimos meses não deveria ter sido tão inconseqüente, o que te deu na cabeça?"

"Enlouqueci tentando fazer Sakura parar com a idéia de resolver tudo sozinha. Ela te ligou escondido de mim. Como acha que me senti?" Syaoran encarou o jovem desolado.

"E por uma infantilidade de vocês dois, você está nessa situação. Eu posso tentar te ajudar Syaoran, mas..."

"Eu sei Watanuki..." o jovem o fitou magoado.

* * *

Sakura mal conseguia tocar na comida a sua frente, o clima na cozinha era pesado.

"Acha que conseguiremos viajar ainda essa noite Tomoyo?"

"Sim Sakura, minha mãe já mandou um jatinho para nos buscar. Só precisamos arrumar as malas." A jovem sorriu fracamente, Sakura baixou a vista magoada.

"Sinto muito por causar tanta preocupação a vocês. Me sinto tão envergonhada por fugir dessa forma e deixá-los lutar por mim".

"Não deve pensar dessa forma srta Kinomoto, todos querem apenas o seu bem. Se estiver segura todos vão lutar sem preocupações" Yuuko comentou.

"Eu sei senhora Ichihara, eu agradeço por toda a preocupação que prestam por mim - Algumas lágrimas teimaram nos olhos esmeraldinos – Só não quero que nada aconteça com ninguém." A jovem não conseguiu conter mais as lágrimas.

* * *

"Não acho que uma amostra de sangue da Kinomoto vai ajudar em um momento crítico como esses, deveria ser mais racional Watanuki." Eriol comentou desgostoso.

"Talvez o sangue da senhorita Kinomoto tenha alguma enzima diferente que produz a essência doce de cerejeiras que atrai esses monstros, lembra que meu pai sempre dizia que a ultima virgem possuía uma essência semelhante, ele mesmo pode comprovar." O jovem encarou Eriol por trás de seus finos óculos.

"Eu compreendo, mas... se estamos tão perto da lua cheia de agosto não vejo motivo para usar isso agora."

"Às vezes acho que você se faz de tonto, quantas vezes disse que isso será nossa isca para Wolfgang? Ou você acha que eu vou colocar a senhorita Kinomoto nisso? Se Wolfgang a tiver será o fim da raça humana".

"... eu não acreditava que fosse assim tão sério..."

"Se Sakura for à reencarnação da jovem Emeraude, Wolfgang conseguira todo o poder contido em Sakura e pode usar isso contra a humanidade. Imagine um exército de lobisomens? Nem a artilharia mais pesada poderia combatê-los." Watanuki suspirou pesadamente.

"Céus... eu não podia imaginar..."

"Tirar Sakura do país não é o nosso pior problema..."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Eriol pareceu temer a resposta do primo.

"Syaoran foi mordido..."

* * *

Tomoyo ajeitava as ultimas malas quando a jovem de olhos verdes adentrou o quarto, o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados denunciavam que havia chorado mais.

"Falta tão pouco né?" A jovem murmurou sentando-se diante de Tomoyo.

"Sim Cherry, falta pouco para voltarmos ao Japão, não se preocupe... vai ficar tudo bem!" A morena sorriu.

"Acha mesmo? Estou com um aperto estranho no peito... Um mau pressentimento."

"Isso não é bom, geralmente quando tem isso algo muito ruim acontece..." Tomoyo pareceu preocupada.

"Eu sei - a jovem encarou Tomoyo intensamente – Syaoran me disse uma vez que eram premonições, os pesadelos ficaram mais intensos e essa marca em meu pescoço não para de pulsar. Estou com tanto medo Tomoyo.." a jovem encolheu-se horrorizada.

"Acalme-se Sakura – Tomoyo a abraçou - Não vai adiantar nada ficar se escondendo assim!"

"Usando as minhas próprias palavras contra eu mesmo Tomoyo? - Sakura retribuiu o abraço - Só estou com medo por Syaoran, você e os outros. Se me lembro bem esse Wolfgang é capaz de qualquer coisa. Ainda me lembro como me olhou noite passada... e isso me dá tanto medo... Tomoyo..." mais lágrimas rolaram dos olhos verdes, Tomoyo sentiu a vista arder por ser impotente naquela situação.

" Vai ficar tudo bem...é só ter fé..." a morena tentou confortar a amiga.

* * *

"Acha mesmo que dará certo?" Syaoran parecia extasiado com a substância que Watanuki introduzia em sua veia.

"Não sei, talvez sinta um pouco de euforia ou então será transformado de uma vez." Watanuki olhava o jovem preso a cadeira com correntes e cadeados.

"... Estou sentindo... algo estranho... um prazer estranho... a mesma sensação..."

"Como pensei... essa enzima que o sangue de Sakura possui produz o feromônio... meu Deus... essa menina será caçada sem dó." Watanuki murmurou para si.

"Watanuki – Syaoran encarou o jovem intensamente, Watanuki assustou-se com aquilo – Estou me sentindo estranho, meus músculos estão se contraindo..."

"Li... seus olhos..." o jovem afastou-se abruptamente de Syaoran, os orbes castanhos eram agora como pedras reluzentes de âmbar, Syaoran começou a contrair-se.

"WATANUKI... O QUE FEZ?? AHHHHH" a dor era tão intensa que Syaoran sentia como se sua pele fosse romper, não conseguia aguentar aquelas contrações.

"Oh céu... e agora?" Watanuki parou atordoado enquanto via Syaoran debater-se contra a cadeira.

"O que está acontecendo aqu...?" Eriol entrou abruptamente no laboratório do jovem e não pode acreditar na cena lastimável a sua frente, Syaoran tinha dobrado de tamanho.

"Ahhhhh..." os gritos do jovem chinês eram quase ensurdecedor "ACABA COM ESSA DOR... ACABA COM ISSO!" O jovem gritava.

Watanuki e Eriol encaravam aquele ser em choque e não ouviram quando um par de saltos desceu as escadas rapidamente.

"O que estão fazendo com ele?" A voz de Sakura entoou pelo lugar fazendo Syaoran perder o controle de seu ser, as feições antes humanas agora mostravam-se quase como um animal, uma das mãos se soltou e Watanuki acordou do transe correndo em direção a um sedativo.

Sakura parou ao pé da escada em choque...

Seu Syaoran...

Agora era um deles...

"TIRE A DAQUI SENÃO ELE VAI MATÁ-LA!" Watanuki gritou antes de Sakura desmaiar nos braços de Eriol.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo, o penúltimo! XD**_

_**Eu disse que seria o ultimo, mas faz um bom tempo que eu não posto nada de ACL aqui e pensei em escrever só para alegrar meus leitores, sabe como é fim de história né? ."**_

_**Fiquei enrolada com algumas coisas e preciso responder tudo certinho.**_

_**Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem e me digam o que querem ver no final, dúvidas que ainda não foram respondidas, o final para a Gisele, etc.**_

_**A opinião de vocês é muito importante!**_

_**Perdoem-me pela demora e não esqueçam de deixar um recadinho sim?**_

_**Ah! Estou escrevendo uma história nova chamada Awakening of love, para quem gosta da era vitoriana e muito romance, intrigas e aventura eu recomendo!**_

_**Obrigada desde já!**_

_**Vanessa Li**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oi meninas!**_

_**Desculpem a sumida!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor não me pertence, os direitos são reservados ao Clamp.**_

_**Como sugestão esse cappie deveria ser lido junto com a musica da **__**Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You**_

* * *

Sakura parou ao pé da escada em choque...

Seu Syaoran...

Agora era um deles...

"TIRE A DAQUI SENÃO ELE VAI MATÁ-LA!" Watanuki gritou antes de Sakura desmaiar nos braços de Eriol.

_**Le début de la fin (part 2)**_

Já era tarde da noite, porém os dois pequenos ainda não haviam pregado o olho. Sakura remexia-se na cama freneticamente.

"O que foi Sa-chan?" o pequeno de 7 anos a encarou com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Sakura levantou com o olhar embargado.

"Estou com medo Li-chan... o lobo mal quer me pegar!" ela enxugou os olhos com força tentando não chorar, Syaoran sorriu.

"Não precisa ter medo... enquanto eu estiver aqui, ninguém vai te fazer mal!"

_#Fim do Flashback#_

Sakura estava absorta naquelas lembranças imaginando como o destino podia ser cruel. Sempre tivera Syaoran protegendo-a e zelando pelo seu bem estar e em um capricho maldoso o destino o tirava dessa forma?

Sabia bem que ela era o alvo, por uma maldita maldição que uma ancestral sua fizera, mas o que ele tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

Sentiu os olhos arderem imaginando o sofrimento que Syaoran passara todo aquele tempo. E se ela nunca tivesse existido, ele seria feliz?

Ouviu Tomoyo perguntar a Eriol se ela poderia se despedir do jovem de cabelos rebeldes e obteve a resposta que já imaginava.

**_If I should stay_**  
**_I would only be in your way._**  
**_So I'll go but I know_**  
**_I'll think of you_**  
**_Every step of the way_**

As lembranças de Syaoran só faziam o coração da jovem apertar mais e as lágrimas que ela relutava em segurar pareciam ser mais fortes, as lembranças do tempo em que ela e Syaoran estavam juntos vinham com violência.

_**And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
**__**My darling you**_

Sakura enxugou os olhos com força, aquela decisão não era mais dela.

Syaoran corria perigo, todos corriam perigo e ela era a única que podia fazer alguma coisa.

_**Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need**_.

Fugir como uma covarde não era a decisão certa, ela sabia, mas e quanto aos outros?

Seus amigos, sua família?

Viu Tomoyo verter lágrimas copiosas quando se despediu de Eriol.

Podia suportar todo aquele sofrimento?

Olhou um movimento da janela do andar superior e sentiu seu mundo desabar... era aquele olhar...

_**And I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh**_

O desespero tomou conta de todo o seu ser, e as lágrimas agora pareciam mais pesadas que o seu ser podia agüentar. Sorriu e encarou a janela tentando ser forte.

_**And I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wished you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love**_.

Agora era hora de ir embora... deixá-lo novamente...

_**And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I, I will always love you...you**_

Mesmo que isso dilacerasse seu coração tinha que deixar que tudo se arrumasse com o tempo.

_**Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love you...**_

Entrou no táxi arrasada, as lágrimas agora caiam com violência. Só Deus poderia juntá-los novamente...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

Um capítulo triste, de fato... **

**Não vou comentar muito, eu fiquei deprimida com esse cappie, deu até vontade de chorar...**

**Meninas, comentem...**

**Mais dois capítulos e acaba, por isso reviews com sugestões, críticas e o que mais quiserem me dizer será muito bem vindo.**

**A música que usei foi a da Whitney Houston, aquela do guarda costas.**

**Obrigada por serem meus leitores sempre, isso me ajuda muito.**

**E quem quiser pode acompanhar **_**Awakening of love**_** que estou escrevendo também, a história é bem legal! ^^**

**Kissus!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nada parecia mais trágico que aquele momento.

Sua flor de cerejeira estava indo embora e ele não sabia quando voltaria a encontrá-la.

Cerrou os punhos tentando não ceder a dor que sentia naquele momento, mas agora era inevitável.

Sakura havia ido embora e só Deus poderia juntá-los novamente.

**O Lobo e a cerejeira (1ºparte)**

Yuuko encarava o trio chateada, mas uma vez Wolfgang atrapalhava a vida de todos com sua ganância. Afastou-se do trio a fim de evitar despedidas, mas não pode conter uma lágrima solitária.

Era muito triste ter que vivenciar tudo aquilo de novo.

O pior era saber que seu afilhado era o que menos merecia aquilo.

Sentou-se e encarou o vazio, relembrando o passado... Aquele que ela desejava que todos esquecessem.

# Flashback#

Yuuko corria pelas ruas de Tóquio apavorada, recebera uma chamada de Ieran em lágrimas, dizendo que precisava de ajuda.

A jovem de 23 anos se perguntava o que poderia ser, mas seu sexto sentido já a alarmava de algo grave.

Não demorou muito para chegar no apartamento da jovem chinesa, a porta trancada foi aberta com certa dificuldade pela japonesa.

"IERAN?" Yuuko olhava horrorizada a bagunça na casa da jovem, tudo havia sido revirado e destruído. Yuuko entrou em desespero ao ouvir o silêncio do lugar e começou a correr pela casa toda.

Assustou-se ao fitar uma poça de sangue pelo chão do corredor.

"IERAN?" A jovem deparou-se com a chinesa cheia de cortes e hematomas caída no chão, uma ferida no abdômen mostrava a origem de tanto sangue.

"... que bom... que veio...- Ieran sorriu - Contei para o Ivan... sobre o bebê..." a jovem murmurou.

"O que te deu na cabeça sua tonta – Yuuko pegou algumas toalhas para estancar o sangue – eu te disse para não dizer nada a ele!" Yuuko ralhou.

"Eu sei... mas... ele tinha... que saber... – Ieran encarou a jovem japonesa - Yuuko, não deixe meu bebê morrer..." ela agarrou uma das mangas da japonesa.

"Isso não depende mais de mim" Yuuko murmurou assustada.

* * *

Yuuko andava de um lado para o outro apavorada, se Ieran morresse o que diria para Shang?

Ela mesma se propusera a ficar com a moça em Tóquio e agora teria que dar uma noticia dessas a ele?

Sentiu um calafrio violento subir-lhe a espinha ao ver um belo jovem correr em direção a ela... Era Shang.

"O que houve com ela Yuuko?" Ele a chacoalhou desesperado.

"Shang... eu não sei bem... ela foi atacada!" A jovem disse com a voz embargada.

"Céus... como não percebi antes – ele a soltou arrasado – ele a achou tão facilmente." Shang baixou a vista arrasado.

"Ele quem Shang?"

"Wolfgang... – Shang a encarou friamente – só espero que ele não a tenha contaminado."

"Contaminado? Contaminado com o quê?"

"Venha – ele a pegou pelo braço – precisamos conversar!" O jovem murmurou num fio de voz.

Uma enfermeira mostrou uma sala para os dois, Yuuko entrou primeiro sendo seguida por Shang enquanto um homem de olhos azuis o esperava na sala.

"Yuuko, quero que conheça Makoto Hiragizawa, um grande amigo e também um _Wolf hunter_".Shang disse tão sério que Yuuko temeu em achar graça do comentário.

"Espero que esteja bem srta Ichihara." O jovem sorriu para a moça que encarava os dois jovens intrigada.

"Eu... eu sinto muito... mas não entendi bem..."

"Vou ser bem claro com você Yuuko – Shang começou – Já ouviu falar da lenda da Virgem das flores?"

"Er... bem... Ieran sempre me contou essa história, mas... eu achava que apenas uma lenda".

"Sinto dizer isso srta Ichihara, mas não é!" Hiragizawa a encarou friamente.

"Não estou entendendo Sr Hiragisawa?"

"Vou contar uma história para a senhorita e espero que acredite em todos os fatos a seguir sem contestar ou achar engraçado ok?"

"Não acharia graça em algo que prejudicou minha melhor amiga." Ela alfinetou incomodada, Hiragisawa sorriu.

"Aproximadamente no século XVI um nobre chamado Ivan Wolfgang era conhecido pela crueldade para com o povo menos afortunado. Ele tinha prazer em castigar pessoas inocentes e violentar mulheres e crianças. Nessa mesma época uma freira chamada Esmerald Avalon chegou na vila que Ivan jovem começou a intervir pelas pessoas da vila e até escreveu uma carta ao Papa Clemente VIII dizendo sobre as atrocidades do Ivan." O homem encarou Yuuko seriamente.

"O fato é que Ivan começou a perseguição contra Esmerald e em uma noite de lua cheia ele incendiou a vila que Esmerald morava. Ela conseguiu fugir, mas Ivan a alcançou".Shang continuou.

"Shang, o que isso tem a ver com Ieran?" Yuuko alfinetou.

"Não seja ansiosa Yuuko!" Shang a repreendeu.

"Em minhas pesquisas consegui achar alguns documento do pós-incêndio e aparentemente Wolfgang levou Esmerald para a floresta, tentou violentá-la, mas ela o feriu e sumiu no meio da floresta" Makoto concluiu.

"Isso é o que foi escrito, porém existem histórias em Paris de que Esmerald era um anjo e que castigou Wolfgang com a maldição do lobo."

"Como assim maldição do lobo? Não me diga que ela o transformou em lobisomem. Shang que história mais sem nexo!" Yuuko bateu as mãos na mesa.

Shang e Makoto a fitaram seriamente.

"Queríamos que fosse brincadeira isso Yuuko, mas não é... a fome de vingança de Ivan foi tão grande que criou uma maldição e a cada 23 anos uma nova jovem é escolhida e o perfume que ela emana chama Ivan para a renovação de seu sangue. Ele as mata e tem sua juventude restaurada até o dia que Esmerald reencarne e os dois possam ter sua ultima batalha." Shang comentou.

"Então Ieran era uma dessas garotas?"

"Infelizmente..."

"E o que quer que eu faça?"

"Nem eu sei Yuuko..." Shang baixou a vista chateado.

* * *

"Acredito que a srta Wong ficará bem, graças à doação de sangue da senhorita Ichihara ela vai sobreviver."

"E quanto ao bebê doutor?" Shang comentou fazendo Yuuko encará-lo assustada.

"Não entendo bem o que houve, mas o feto está muito bem. Em outras ocasiões eu daria uma péssima noticia agora."

"Obrigado doutor" Shang o cumprimentou aliviado.

"Disponha senhor Li, com licença!" O homem se afastou e Yuuko encarou Shang atordoada.

"Como soube da gravidez de Ieran?"

"Como todo pai deve saber, eu já havia percebido certas mudanças antes dela viajar."

"Mas como se ela não me disse nada, e a menstruação dela nem desregulada estava?"

Shang baixou a vista constrangido, Yuuko o encarou secamente.

"Explique-se!"

"Naquela ultima festa em Hong Kong eu e Ieran abusamos um pouco, eu estava muito bêbado e ela também... e bem... naquela noite..."

"E você não contou a ela?"

"Não tive coragem..."

"Meu Deus...".

"Só espero que ela não tenha sido infectada... se algo acontecer com meu filho... eu juro que arranco a cabeça de Ivan eu mesmo."

Yuuko o encarou em choque enquanto o jovem murmurava algo.

#FIM DO FLASHBACK#

Yuuko voltou de seus devaneios ao encarar Eriol adentrar a sala novamente, a expressão do jovem era de tristeza e tensão.

Sorriu tentando confortá-lo.

"Vamos Eriol, elas vão voltar logo."

"Não tenho tanta certeza Senhora Yuuko, pedi a John para escoltá-las, mas saber que está tudo tão próximo me aperta o coração. Temo imaginar o desfecho dessa situação." Os olhos azuis estavam enevoados e a sombra da dúvida pairava sobre os dois.

"Quando Syaoran poderá descer?"

"Não sei ainda, Watanuki está estudando uma forma de parar a transformação."

"Tão tarde? Se Ivan atacar-nos será uma carnificina" a preocupação de Yuuko era evidente.

"Acha que eu não pensei nisso? Perdi noites em claro pensando. E o pior... sem saber o que o inimigo planeja realmente." Eriol alterou-se.

"Não seria melhor fazermos um plano de ataque?"

"Já não adiantará tão tarde. Ivan sabe os nossos passos... deve haver pelo menos uns 100 lupinos nos espiando. Temo mais pela segurança da Sra Li."

"Acha que eu deveria protegê-la?" Yuuko perguntou.

"Já é bastante experiente como Wolf Hunter, Ivan não seria louco de atacar alguém a sua altura. Poderia fazer isso?"

"Não será problema, mas... e quanto a ele?" Yuuko voltou-se ao andar superior.

"Não se preocupe já pedi o reforço necessário."

* * *

Syaoran encarava o espelho estático as luvas e a roupa preta o deixaria quase imperceptível para a guarda de Ivan, Watanuki o olhava meio a contra gosto.

"Não acho que deva lutar no estado em que se encontra."

"Você não tem que achar nada Watanuki, me passou os ensinamentos necessários contra esse monstro, mas não teve a mãe atacada e está prestes a virar um." Syaoran lançou seu olhar mais frio para o jovem.

"Não posso entender o que sente... eu sinto muito, mas – o jovem ofereceu um embrulho de veludo verde – acho que isso será algo que o ajudará."

Syaoran abriu o pacote e deparou-se com uma pistola de prata com um lobo gravado em ouro, o jovem encarou Watanuki assustado.

"O que é isso?"

"Era do seu pai... ele morreu tentando matar Ivan." O jovem murmurou.

Syaoran ficou em choque.

* * *

O aeroporto estava cheio no momento que as duas jovens desceram do táxi, Tomoyo sorriu tentando animar a prima que parecia inerte a tudo a sua volta.

"Sakura?"

"Sim Tomoyo?" A jovem sorriu fracamente.

"Quer tomar algo?"

"Não Tomoyo, eu estou bem... só quero ir para casa."

"Preciso fazer o check in e ver se o jato da mamãe já chegou. Você espera?".

"Pode ir... ficarei aqui vendo os aviões decolarem" A jovem sorriu.

"Tem certeza?"

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem!" Ela sorriu afastando-se da prima até próximo às grandes janelas do saguão do aeroporto.

Tomoyo encarou a prima se afastar imaginando o quanto tudo aquilo era doloroso para Sakura. Será que ela poderia ser tão forte quanto a jovem de olhos verdes?

Sakura sempre fora uma jovem forte, nunca deixava de sorrir e estava sempre disposta a ajudar todos. Era uma menina de ouro, mas sempre era perseguida por algum tipo de traste. E agora quando finalmente podia ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava uma maldição caia sobre sua vida. Era mesmo muita maldade do destino.

Assustou-se quando um jovem loiro esbarrou nela.

"Perdão senhorita... onde posso fazer meu check in?" Ele sorriu educado.

"Por ali senhor".Ela sorriu acompanhando o jovem que sorria murmurando estar perdido.

* * *

Sakura olhava o céu em um estado de letargia que ela não sabia explicar... Novamente estava sozinha... Novamente o destino lhe pregava uma peça e dessa vez... Syaoran nunca mais seria seu.

Baixou a vista tentando não ceder as lágrimas, mas era muito difícil... Por que tinha que ser ela? Por que Ivan não podia ter escolhido outra jovem?

Secou as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto com raiva, isso era algum tipo de teste dos céus? Se fosse ela não queria mais ser testada, já estava cansada.

Assustou-se com os soluços de uma menininha que parou aos seus pés e encarou-a com os grandes olhos azuis, a pequena deveria ter pelo menos 4 anos.

Sakura abaixou-se e sorriu para a pequena.

"Está perdida fofinha?"

"O tio disse que mamãe estava aqui, mas... eu não sei onde ela está..." as lágrimas começaram com intensidade e Sakura sorriu ternamente afagando-a.

" Não se preocupe, ela deve estar te procurando. Como é seu nome?"

"Danielle... tia... eu quero a minha mamãe!" O desespero tomava o rostinho vermelho, Sakura a pegou no colo enternecida.

"Fique tranqüila, vamos procurá-la sim?" A jovem afagou a menina e afastou-se de perto da multidão próxima ao vidro.

"Como é sua mamãe?"

"Ela é bonita, tem cabelo igual ao meu..." a pequena sorriu ao descrever a mãe.

"E como ela chama?"

"Giselle... moça... acho que é a minha mamãe ali." A pequena apontou para uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e blusa vermelha... Sakura colocou a menina no chão e a viu correr até a mulher."

"Mamãe... a moça me ajudou!" Ela sorriu ao encarar a mulher que virou-se instantaneamente.

Sakura congelou ao notar que a mulher era na realidade Giselle. A jovem a encarou tristemente.

"Eu sinto muito Sakura, mas... ou era você ou a minha filha... me perdoe!" a jovem baixou a vista.

"O quê?"

Sakura não teve tempo, pois uma par de mãos fortes a prenderam e seu rosto foi coberto por um pano com um cheiro muito forte, a ultima coisa que viu foi o semblante de Ivan sorrir vitorioso.

' Syaoran...' Ela murmurou antes de perder os sentidos.

"Finalmente Esmerald... finalmente será minha..." o jovem sorriu sumindo com a jovem diante da mãe e filha.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Oi meus leitores queridos!**

**Que saudades de vocês! ^^**

**Bem... Penúltimo cappie de A cerejeira e o lobo... Está no final gente... triste! T.T**

**Eu penei para escrever essa série e fico imensamente feliz que tenham gostado dela.**

**Por favor, comentem e qualquer dúvida sobre a fic será esclarecida, mas não deixem de perguntar.**

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, sem vocês eu não seria nada.**

**Essa fic está acabando, mas eu estou escrevendo Awakening of Love... a história é em estilo vitoriano, mas o romance entre os nossos casais favoritos será o mesmo.**

**Kissus e até a próxima!**

**Vanessa Li**


End file.
